


Black Honey Sweet Treacle

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Blossoms (Band), Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Awkward First Times, Fluff, Forced Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Молодой поэт Томас Огден привлекает внимание лорда Тёрнера, у которого совершенно особые взгляды на искусство.





	1. Chapter 1

В своем маленьком ателье портному Доновану приходилось вставать на табурет, чтобы проводить примерки со своим постоянным клиентом, который был прямо-таки вызывающе высокого роста. Стоя на табурете, он опасно покачивался и почти цеплял головой потолок.  
  
«Огден, вам ничего не жмет?» — участливо спросил он, оправляя на стройной фигуре своего клиента сюртук. Огден посмотрел на него через плечо и сделал замечание: «Джозеф, я же просил называть меня по имени. Просто Томас». Джозеф смущенно пожал плечами и ответил: «Хорошо, Томас».  
  
Тот повертелся перед большим трюмо и неуверенно провел ладонями по ткани, плотно облагавшей ребра. «Этот жилет и должен быть таким тесным? — спросил Томас. — Мне нравится, но, боюсь, если я объемся за ужином, у меня возникнут трудности с дыханием». Джозеф в отражении трюмо выглядел еще более смущенным, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на табурете. «Это… моя собственная модель, — пояснил он, поправив на носу очки. — Хорошо, если вам… тебе нравится, ведь ни у кого больше такой нет». Томас снова обернулся к нему: «В самом деле?» Тот кивнул в подтверждение: «Разумеется. С вами я могу немного… проявить творческий подход, ведь обычно я не шью вечерних нарядов. Мне нравится создавать нечто особенное, смешивать мужские и женские фасоны, а такое возможно только с твоей фигурой». Джозеф умолк и немного понурил голову, решив, что наговорил лишнего.  
  
Томас улыбнулся ему сквозь зеркало, а затем обернулся, подавая руку: «Слезай, Джозеф. Это тебе не пьедестал». Тот слез и снова засуетился, хватаясь за какие-то ленты позади Томаса. «Еще одна деталь, если позволишь, — пояснил он и затянул совсем небольшую шнуровку повыше поясницы. — Я знаю, что тонкие талии уже не в моде, поэтому можно распустить, если не понравится…» Томас оценивающе посмотрел на сюртук, который теперь стал более приталенным. «Замечательно, — отозвался он и похвалил портного: — Я думаю, ты достоен большего, чем подшивать брюки и чинить лопнувшие корсеты». Джозеф даже зарделся от похвалы и отшутился: «Только если вы прославите мою мастерскую в светском обществе». Томас тоже заулыбался: «Ты так щадишь меня с оплатой, что я готов подходить к каждому и начинать разговор со слов о твоем ателье».  
  
«Ты теперь, должно быть, будешь в курсе всех светских сплетен», — заметил Джозеф, убирая табурет на место и приглашая друга в соседнюю с мастерской комнатку на чай. «Я бы так не сказал, — ответил Томас, осторожно усаживаясь в кресло, чтобы не помять новый наряд. — Все эти писатели, поэты и художники… далеко не все из них богатые и знатные люди, но все приходят со своими женами, и выходит так, что никто толком не обсуждает искусство». Томас принял хрупкую чашку с чаем и добавил: «Это скорее ты услышишь все слухи из первых уст, когда к тебе начнут захаживать более богатые клиенты». Джозеф сделал глоток чая и с улыбкой отмахнулся: «Сейчас я слушаю только о ценах на местном рынке, да о чужих болячках». Томас вздохнул: «В салонах разговоры не слишком отличаются от этого».  
  
Когда ему пришло время уходить, Джозеф издал негромкий возглас, как будто вспомнил о чем-то, и стремительно скрылся в мастерской. Пряча что-то в ладонях, он вернулся к Томасу и несмело улыбнулся ему, прежде чем протянуть ему сувенир. Это была брошь в виде розы, искусно сделанная из лоскутов алой ткани. Пока Томас вертел ее в пальцах, рассматривая, Джозеф снял очки и принялся протирать стекла, чтобы чем-то занять руки. «Какая красота, — восхитился он, любуясь шелковыми лепестками. — Сколько мне за нее доплатить?» Джозеф едва не выронил очки и непреклонно покачал головой, давая понять, что не возьмет за брошь денег. «Это подарок, — пояснил он и помог приколоть розу на грудь Томасу так, чтобы не повредить ткань сюртука. — Роза отлично оттенит…» Он снова осекся и торопливо добавил: «Всему наряду необходима яркая деталь».  
  


* * *

  
  
Мадам Элоди, очевидно, скучала в Лондоне по обилию творческих натур, поэтому довольно часто приглашала в свой салон людей искусства. Томас считал, что ему необычайно повезло стать ее постоянным гостем, ведь на его счету был лишь один небольшой сборник стихов. В журнал, в котором они иногда публиковались, периодически приходили восторженные и витиеватые письма от юных девушек, тронутых лирикой «мистера Огдена». Том мог оплатить себе меблированную комнату, завтраки от консьержа и ужины в небольшом ресторане, и даже новые наряды у портного Донована. Он считал, что дела его идут вполне хорошо, но едва ли ожидал, что будет так часто приглашен на ужин или чай.  
  
Войдя в нужное здание, он позволил прислуге забрать его пальто и проводить себя в зал. Мадам Элоди заметила его почти сразу и воскликнула: «Это же Томас Огден! Нераспустившийся бутон поэзии». Несколько человек обернулись к нему, заставив Тома смутиться. Он не подал виду и учтиво коснулся губами поданной руки мадам Элоди, после чего она тут же потащила его к незнакомому гостю, чтобы представить.  
  
Том мог признаться сам себе, что ему не доставляло почти никакого удовольствия посещать такие вечера. Да, еда и напитки были изысканные, люди — красивые и часто даже интересные, но его не покидало неприятное чувство того, что он здесь не в качестве творца, а в качестве экспоната. Очень скоро он стал замечать, что мадам Элоди не всегда называла его по имени, представляя гостям, поэтому ему приходилось ловить на себе любопытные взгляды — многие гости думали поначалу, что он — девушка, переодетая в мужской наряд. Очевидно, хозяйку вечера это развлекало, но точно не самого Тома. Однажды ему полвечера пришлось сидеть в компании с престарелым отставным полковником, который постоянно повторял, что Том чудо как похож на его младшую дочь.  
  
Том также огорчался, когда у него не получалось заговорить с кем-то из гостей, собственно, об искусстве. Как-то раз он набрался смелости подойти к одному довольно известному художнику, чтобы выразить свое восхищение его картинами, а тот сказал ему по секрету, что пишет их по большей части ради прибыли, потому что жители Лондона охотно покупают солнечные и яркие пейзажи Италии.  
  
Стоит ли говорить, что когда Том скромно упоминал свои собственные стихи, оказывалось, что почти никто из гостей их не читал.  
  
В этот раз он заметил, что один из стульев во время ужина пустует. Из любопытства он спросил мадам Элоди, которая всегда сажала его по правую руку от себя: «Кто-то не пришел?» Та с легкой досадой вздохнула и пояснила: «Я приглашаю лорда Тёрнера уже в третий раз, и он так и не явился. Я имею в виду, траур есть траур, но ему не повредило бы напомнить обществу о своем существовании». Том не понимал решительно ничего. Он слышал это имя несколько раз раньше, но эти реплики были слишком туманными, чтобы составить какой-либо словесный портрет. «Лорд тоже поэт? Или художник?» — поинтересовался он, и Элоди ответила коротко, промокнув рот салфеткой: «Всего понемногу».  
  
Когда почти заканчивали десерт, Том сразу же заметил мужчину, которого проводили в их зал. Почему-то он сразу подумал, что это и есть лорд Тёрнер, хотя вероятность того была довольно мала, ведь он уже дважды проигнорировал приглашение. Джентльмен сделал приветственный жест хозяйке и скромно уселся в кресло, не усаживаясь за стол в самом конце ужина. Почти никто из гостей не обернулся, но те, кто заметили вновь прибывшего, сразу же начали перешептываться с соседями. «Легок на помине», — негромко сказала мадам Элоди, подтверждая его догадку.  
  
Том доел свой десерт, поглядывая на лорда. Тот подозвал прислугу, очевидно, чтобы попросить принести ему выпить, а затем стал обшаривать зал взглядом, покручивая стакан с янтарной жидкостью в руках. Том не успел вовремя отвести взгляд, и лорд поймал его — даже на расстоянии было видно, что взгляд у того очень цепкий.  
  
Элоди поднялась со своего места, когда ужин был окончен, и сообщила Тому: «Мне нужно поздороваться с лордом Тёрнером. Представить вас?» Том несмело кивнул, тоже вставая из-за стола. Он еще никогда не разговаривал с лордами.  
  
«Мы уже и не надеялись увидеть вас», — протянула хозяйка вечера, подавая мужчине руку. Его манеры явно были лучше, чем его пунктуальность, а еще Том заметил, когда тот поднялся на ноги, что он довольно невысокого роста. Элоди коснулась его рукава и представила его: «Это наш недавний гость, вы еще не встречались. Томас Огден, поэт». Представлять их собеседника она не посчитала нужным; тот непринужденно протянул Тому руку, и тот пожал ее с вежливым «милорд» и кивком.  
  
«Не хотите выпить, Томас? — огорошил его вопросом лорд Тёрнер, раньше, чем Том придумал повод отойти. — Я люблю поэзию. Но говорить о ней, боюсь, получается у меня лучше, чем писать». Элоди мягко вмешалась, явно недовольная, что ей не предложили компанию, в отличие от ее птенца. «Не верьте этому, Томас, — заявила она. — Чересчур скромно для поэта, чьими сборниками зачитывается вся культурная Европа». Тому стало стыдно, что он не знал ни одного стихотворения лорда Тёрнера. Тот же мягко настоял: «Я бы не сказал, что вся Европа. Поэзия все же на любителя».  
  
Выдержав еще несколько реплик для приличия, мадам Элоди сказала, что ей нужно возвращаться к гостям, и оставила их. «Так что вы будете пить, Томас?» — непринужденно спросил Тёрнер, как будто их и не перебивали. «Шампанское, пожалуй», — скромно ответил Том и присел в соседнее кресло рядом с ним. Когда ему подали фужер, он решился на вопрос, чтобы в дальнейшем не поставить себя в глупое положение. «Простите мое невежество, — начал он, и лорд с вежливым интересом уставился на него, подперев подбородок кулаком. — Я ничего не знаю о ваших стихах. Не могли бы вы назвать свои сборники?»  
  
«Имя Александр Кейн вам о чем-нибудь говорит?» — ответил вопросом на вопрос тот, и его тяжелые веки сонно полуприкрылись. Кажется, он был слегка пьян. Том не сдержал восхищенного вздоха. «Так это вы? — воскликнул он. — Конечно, я читал эти стихи! Я считаю, они гениальны». Том смутился от того, как рьяно выразил свое восхищение, но Тёрнер прокомментировал только первую реплику. «Конечно я, — подтвердил он, делая еще глоток из своего стакана. — Это псевдоним. Не могу же я подписывать свои сборники „лорд Тёрнер“».  
  
«А ваши стихи? — спросил он после небольшой паузы. — Невежда скорее я, ведь я их точно не читал». Том справился с пузырьками шампанского и скромно ответил: «У меня пока только один сборник. Называется „Цветение“». Лорд Тёрнер изогнул бровь, и Том вдруг подумал, что это был, пожалуй, самый изящный изгиб брови, который ему доводилось видеть. «Цветение? — переспросил он. — Вы романтик?» Том пожал плечами, как будто извиняясь: «Скорее да».  
  
«Вы, должно быть, уже достаточно обо мне наслушались здесь», — предположил Тёрнер. Том удивленно ответил: «На самом деле нет. Только то, что вы уже дважды не приходили». Лорд лениво откинулся в своем кресле и протянул: «Мадам Элоди пригласила бы меня и в пятый, и в десятый раз. Не стоит разбрасываться возможностями развлечь гостей». Том не очень-то понимал, о чем тот говорил. «Простите, но разве вы их развлекаете?» — спросил он. «Конечно», — ответил тот и замолчал, снова приложившись к стакану. Том задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам, раздумывая над его словами. У него появилась смутная догадка, когда он снова увидел перешептывания и взгляды, направленные в их сторону.  
  
«Я, пожалуй, тоже развлечение», — негромко сказал Том, надеясь, что его фраза не прозвучала слишком дерзко. «Само собой, — ни капли не удивился лорд. — Другой вопрос, почему и вы, и я здесь?» Том немного подумал и ответил: «Мне хотелось бы общаться с умными людьми, которые разбираются в искусстве». Лорд Тёрнер состроил одобрительную гримаску. «А вы?» — осторожно спросил Том. Тот снова обшарил его своими темными крупными глазами, такими же выразительными, как и любая другая черта его лица. «У Элоди обычно неплохой коньяк», — ответил он и опрокинул в себя остатки одним глотком.  
  
Когда вечер был окончен, а по факту наступила ночь, Том вежливо попрощался почти с каждым из гостей, хотя практически ни с кем не общался. Лорд Тёрнер был уже практически готов выходить — кто-то из прислуги подал ему пальто чуть ли не первым. «Был рад знакомству», — сказал Том и даже слегка поклонился. В этом не было смысла, потому что так он все равно был выше лорда. Однако тот обладал какой-то необъяснимой харизмой, из-за которой Тому казалось, что тот как минимум одного с ним роста, как максимум — снисходительно смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
«И вам доброй ночи», — ответил Тёрнер и взялся за поданную руку Тома, однако не пожал ее, а совершенно неожиданно поцеловал, как будто тот был дамой. Том залился краской так, что сравнялся цветом с розой, приколотой к его сюртуку. Это было вопиюще бестактно со стороны лорда, да еще и на глазах у всех! Половина гостей, собравшихся в холле, таращились на него и на лорда, кто в изумлении, а кто осуждающе. Том беспомощно посмотрел ему в спину: лорд пожал руку швейцару на входе и вышел на улицу, где его скрыла темнота.  
  
«Лорд Тёрнер все еще вне себя от горя», — трагичным тоном воскликнула мадам Элоди во всеуслышание, чтобы разрядить обстановку. «Он безумен», — услышал Том шепот неподалеку от себя. «Он просто пьяница», — уже не так тихо заявил солидный полный мужчина, владелец крупного концерна.  
  
Том осторожно взял свое пальто сам, не дожидаясь прислугу, набросил его и выскользнул за дверь, воспользовавшись тем, что галдеж среди гостей усилился. Он не попрощался с хозяйкой, что было довольно невежливо, но он не был уверен, что сможет посетить еще один вечер после окончания сегодняшнего.


	2. Chapter 2

Пос­коль­ку То­мас лю­без­но сог­ла­сил­ся сос­та­вить ему ком­па­нию за лан­чем, Джо­зеф по­забо­тил­ся, что­бы при­гото­вить его ста­ратель­но и с лю­бовью. Как и все, что он де­лал для То­ма.  
  
Джо с улыб­кой пог­ля­дывал на не­го, с ап­пе­титом уп­ле­та­юще­го свои лю­бимые тос­ты с фа­солью и со­сис­ки, и не­тороп­ли­во обе­дал сам. «Ве­чер про­шел удач­но?» — спро­сил он, уве­рен­ный, что То­му есть что рас­ска­зать. Тот под­нял взгляд и за­кусил гу­бу, буд­то сом­не­ва­ясь, сто­ит ли рас­ска­зывать, а по­том чуть нак­ло­нил­ся к Джо че­рез стол и ска­зал нег­ромко: «Я поз­на­комил­ся с лор­дом. С лор­дом Тёр­не­ром». Джо да­же рот при­от­крыл от удив­ле­ния. «Ого, — ска­зал он, по­качав го­ловой. — Ты не го­ворил, что там нас­толь­ко знат­ные гос­ти». Том по­жал пле­чами: «Я прав­да не знал. Но я бы да­же не по­думал, что он лорд. Он та­кой стран­ный».  
  
Джо от­ло­жил вил­ку и пе­рес­про­сил: «По­годи-ка, ты ска­зал „лорд Тёр­нер“? Это не тот ли, ко­торый ов­до­вел око­ло го­да на­зад?» Ми­ловид­ное ли­цо То­ма те­перь вы­ража­ло за­меша­тель­ство. Он чуть нах­му­рил бро­ви и спро­сил: «А ты от­ку­да зна­ешь?» Джо кив­нул на ки­пу ста­рых га­зет в уг­лу, ко­торые он ис­поль­зо­вал для рас­топки. «В га­зетах пи­сали, — по­яс­нил он. — И по­том кое-кто из мо­их кли­ен­тов это об­суждал».  
  
Том да­же от­влек­ся от сво­их тос­тов, зап­ра­вил прядь во­лос за ухо и под­пер ку­лаком под­бо­родок в глу­бокой за­дум­чи­вос­ти. «Да… по­жалуй, — зак­лю­чил он. — Он весь одет в чер­ное и мно­го пь­ет. И ма­дам Эло­ди го­вори­ла про ка­кое-то го­ре». Джо мяг­ко до­бавил: «Чер­ный сей­час в мо­де, это не­обя­затель­но обоз­на­ча­ет тра­ур. Но не ду­маю, что лор­дов так прос­то пе­репу­тать друг с дру­гом».  
  
Они по­мол­ча­ли нем­но­го, а по­том Том сде­лал гло­ток ко­фе и про­бор­мо­тал по­верх чаш­ки: «А в кон­це ве­чера он по­цело­вал мне ру­ку». Джо чуть не вы­ронил свою чаш­ку, а Том нер­вно пох­рустел сус­та­вами паль­цев, зап­ри­читав: «За­чем он это сде­лал? Еще и пе­ред все­ми. Мне бы­ло так стыд­но».  
  
Джо в од­но­часье по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя очень нес­час­тным. Он по­нимал, что ему не­об­хо­димо что-то на это от­ве­тить, но у не­го не по­луча­лось вы­давить из се­бя ни сло­ва. По­чему пос­то­рон­ний че­ловек, пусть да­же та­кой знат­ный, мо­жет прос­то взять то, о чем Джо так меч­та­ет, в пер­вую же встре­чу? Ес­ли бы у не­го хва­тило сме­лос­ти и наг­лости, он бы пок­рыл по­целу­ями эти ру­ки, каж­дую кос­тяшку, фа­лан­гу, каж­дую вес­нушку на тыль­ной сто­роне и мяг­кие ла­дони. И все же он не смел это­го де­лать, что­бы не сму­щать То­ма.  
  
«Дол­жно быть, ты ему пон­ра­вил­ся», — на­конец-то смог вы­давить Джо и ус­ты­дил­ся то­го, как не­ис­крен­не проз­ву­чали его сло­ва. Он под­нял взгляд с та­рел­ки на То­ма — он пок­раснел. По край­ней ме­ре, он до­верял Джо нас­толь­ко, что де­лил­ся с ним сво­ими пе­режи­вани­ями. «Мно­гие об­ра­ща­ют на ме­ня вни­мание, — нег­ромко ска­зал он. — Ма­дам Эло­ди толь­ко ра­ди это­го и приг­ла­ша­ет ме­ня на при­емы. Но ник­то рань­ше не уха­живал за мной боль­ше, чем ком­пли­мен­та­ми».  
  
Джо от этих слов сде­лалось еще гор­ше, и да­же нем­но­го за­щипа­ло в гла­зах. Он уго­щал То­ма обе­дами, шил для не­го на­ряды вне оче­реди и брал день­ги толь­ко за тка­ни. Се­год­ня ночью он спал все­го два ча­са, по­тому что об­ши­вал пу­гович­ные пет­ли на его но­вой блу­зе. Он всег­да ста­рал­ся сде­лать для То­ма что-ни­будь при­ят­ное, вро­де той бро­ши в ви­де ро­зы. Что­бы сде­лать ее, Джо приш­лось бе­реж­но соб­рать все до пос­ледне­го об­резки бас­нослов­но до­рого­го крас­но­го шел­ка. Что ж, он не мог ска­зать, что Том это­го не це­нил, но, оче­вид­но, не вос­при­нимал ни­чего из это­го как уха­жива­ния.  
  
Джо­зеф нем­но­го соб­рался с мыс­ля­ми, взял се­бя в ру­ки и до­вери­тель­но ска­зал сму­щен­но­му То­му: «Ты ведь мо­жешь дать от­пор, как и лю­бому дру­гому гос­тю рань­ше. Пусть да­же лор­ду». Он на­де­ял­ся, что Том не рас­позна­ет, как он кри­вил ду­шой; ему ужас­но не хо­телось, что­бы тот от­ве­тил на уха­жива­ния лор­да вза­им­ностью. Том вздох­нул и пос­мотрел на не­го ис­ко­са. «Мо­гу, ко­неч­но», — от­ве­тил он и спря­тал взгляд в чаш­ке.  
  
Впро­чем, он поч­ти сра­зу рас­пахнул гла­за и вос­клик­нул встре­вожен­но: «Джо­зеф, в мо­ей ко­фей­ной гу­ще па­ук!» Джо ед­ва удер­жал се­бя от за­каты­вания глаз. Том был су­еве­рен и пос­то­ян­но вы­читы­вал ка­кие-то ок­куль­тные рос­сказ­ни в биб­ли­оте­ках и жур­на­лах. Ког­да Том су­нул ему чаш­ку, что­бы он пос­мотрел на изоб­ра­жение па­ука, Джо лов­ко вых­ва­тил ее и унес вмес­те с ос­таль­ной по­судой, за­явив, что сей­час же из­ба­вит­ся от не­го.  
  
«При­меришь но­вую блу­зу?» — спро­сил Джо­зеф, ког­да пе­ремыл всю по­суду, веж­ли­во слу­шая рас­сужде­ния То­ма о том, что мо­жет оз­на­чать изоб­ра­жение па­ука в ко­фей­ной гу­ще. «Уже го­това? — во­оду­шевил­ся тот. — Ко­неч­но, да­вай на­дену».  
  
Джо за­шел вмес­те с ним за шир­му для пе­ре­оде­вания и прис­та­вил уже при­выч­ный ему та­бурет. Он по­мог То­му снять сюр­тук, а свою со­роч­ку тот рас­стег­нул и снял уже сам, ни­чуть не стес­ня­ясь пе­ред дру­гом. Джо­зеф нег­ромко вы­дох­нул, ког­да сно­ва уви­дел бе­лос­нежную ко­жу, хруп­кие, сов­сем де­вичьи пле­чи и тон­кую та­лию. До по­яса Том из­рядно на­поми­нал фи­гурой очень ху­день­кую де­вуш­ку без ка­кого-ли­бо на­мека на грудь. Ес­ли бы Джо­зеф ве­рил в Бо­га, он бы пред­по­ложил, что То­мас не был ни жен­щи­ной, ни муж­чи­ной, а ско­рее са­мым нас­то­ящим ан­ге­лом.  
  
Он по­нял, что за­меш­кался, ког­да Том по­ежил­ся и пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез пле­чо. «Да­вай же блу­зу», — не­тер­пе­ливо на­пом­нил он, и Джо то­роп­ли­во от­крыл сун­дук, дос­та­вая свою ра­боту. Это бы­ла не то ру­баш­ка, не то блу­за из лег­чай­шей тка­ни кре­мово­го цве­та, нем­но­го проз­рачной, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы сде­лать вещь вуль­гар­ной. Том с ин­те­ресом пос­матри­вал на вещь и уже про­тянул ру­ки, что­бы на­деть ее. «Нет-нет, — пре­дуп­ре­дил Джо. — Она на­дева­ет­ся нем­но­го не так».  
  
Он влез на та­бурет и при­дер­жал для То­ма блу­зу, что­бы тот про­дел ру­ки в ру­кава спе­реди. Ряд пу­говиц у ве­щи на­ходил­ся сза­ди. То­ма это яв­но при­вело в за­меша­тель­ство. «Это та­кой фа­сон», — пос­пе­шил по­яс­нить Джо­зеф. «Но как же я зас­тегну пу­гови­цы?» — рас­те­рял­ся То­мас, пы­та­ясь на­щупать паль­ца­ми пу­гови­цы на спи­не. «Я по­могу», — с го­тов­ностью отоз­вался Джо и свел края блу­зы вмес­те. «Ох, хо­рошо тог­да», — сог­ла­сил­ся Том и встал смир­но.  
  
Джо на­чал с ниж­ней пу­гови­цы и ре­шил, что нес­коль­ко бес­сонных но­чей то­го сто­или. Он был так близ­ко к То­му, что да­же мог уло­вить аро­мат его ко­жи и длин­ных во­лос, ко­торые круп­ны­ми куд­ря­ми ле­жали на пле­чах и спи­не. Он зас­те­гивал пу­гови­цы лов­ко, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать се­бя, ес­ли бу­дет во­зить­ся с ни­ми слиш­ком мед­ленно. Иног­да он при­касал­ся паль­ца­ми к го­лой спи­не То­ма, и от это­го его ко­жа пок­ры­валась му­раш­ка­ми — Джо очень на­де­ял­ся, что эти при­кос­но­вения не бы­ли ему неп­ри­ят­ны.  
  
Ему приш­лось сно­ва влезть на та­бурет, ког­да он поч­ти доб­рался до во­рот­ни­ка. Ткань ру­баш­ки скры­ла ряд ос­трых поз­вонков и ло­пат­ки, и Джо поз­во­лил се­бе ос­то­рож­но уб­рать с плеч часть во­лос То­ма. Тот уже не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реми­нал­ся с но­ги на но­гу, но Джо прос­то не мог отор­вать взгляд от его плеч, пок­ры­тых блед­ной рос­сыпью вес­ну­шек. Он вдруг как-то отс­тра­нен­но за­думал­ся, до­гады­вал­ся ли Том, как силь­но он же­ла­ет це­ловать эти пле­чи, при­жимая его к се­бе. Джо­зеф трях­нул го­ловой, с уси­ли­ем от­го­няя мыс­ли, и зас­та­вил се­бя зас­тегнуть пу­гови­цы до кон­ца.  
  
«Выг­ля­дит прос­то рос­кошно, — вос­хи­тил­ся Том, раз­гля­дывая се­бя в зер­ка­ле. — Я как буд­то и сам лорд». Бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки за­мет­но, как он при­кусил язык и сно­ва пок­раснел от этих слов. Джо­зеф то­же силь­но при­кусил гу­бу; Том буд­то вле­пил ему по­щечи­ну. Он сно­ва не по­дал ви­ду, по­дошел поб­ли­же и заг­ля­нул вмес­те с То­масом в зер­ка­ло. «Лорд — это слиш­ком мел­ко, — за­явил он, при­выч­но оп­равляя на нем склад­ки и ман­же­ты. — Как буд­то принц».  
  


* * *

  
  
То­мас по­лучил за­пис­ку от ма­дам Эло­ди, ко­торая нас­то­ятель­но про­сила его по­бесе­довать с ней за ча­ем, _tête-à-tête_. Ког­да он явил­ся, он ожи­дал, что его бу­дут от­чи­тывать за вче­раш­ний уход, но вмес­то это­го жен­щи­на ска­зала, что вы­нуж­де­на про­сить у не­го одол­же­ния. «Ка­кое я мо­гу сде­лать вам одол­же­ние?» — уди­вил­ся Том, при­губив чай. Он был с мо­локом, и То­му это бы­ло не по вку­су, но его не спра­шива­ли о вку­сах.  
  
«Дол­жна приз­нать, вы­ход­ка лор­да бы­ла до­воль­но вы­зыва­ющей, — вздох­ну­ла Эло­ди. — Я не ви­ню те­бя за уход, То­мас, я все по­нимаю. Ты уди­витель­но кра­сивый юно­ша, но ник­то из гос­тей рань­ше не поз­во­лял се­бе по­доб­но­го». Том не очень-то по­нимал, к че­му она кло­нит. Эло­ди, на­конец, по­яс­ни­ла: «Я бы поп­ро­сила те­бя про­дол­жить при­ходить на мои при­емы. Мне нуж­но, что­бы лорд Тёр­нер при­ходил имен­но в мой са­лон, и ни в ка­кой дру­гой».  
  
То­мас про се­бя по­дивил­ся ее чес­то­любию. Он так­тично за­метил: «Мне ка­залось, ва­ших гос­тей раз­дра­жа­ет его при­сутс­твие». Эло­ди воз­ра­зила: «Да­леко не всех. Нет та­кой жен­щи­ны, ко­торой бы втай­не не нра­вил­ся лорд Тёр­нер, а муж­чи­ны сплет­ни­ча­ют о нем не луч­ше ры­ноч­ных тор­го­вок». То­му впол­не яс­но от­кры­лась кар­ти­на ее мо­тивов, но ма­дам Эло­ди, оче­вид­но, счи­тала его по-юно­шес­ки глу­пым и на­ив­ным. Она мяг­ко кос­ну­лась его ру­кава сво­ей ла­донью с пер­вы­ми приз­на­ками увя­дания и сно­ва поп­ро­сила: «Я не про­шу ни­чего та­кого, что за­пят­на­ет твою честь, То­мас. Прос­то при­ми мои пос­ле­ду­ющие приг­ла­шения».  
  


* * *

  
  
Оче­вид­но, Эло­ди об­ла­дала при­сущей всем жен­щи­нам про­зор­ли­востью, так что Том прак­ти­чес­ки не уди­вил­ся, ког­да на сле­ду­ющем ве­чере в ее са­лоне вкрад­чи­вый го­лос за его спи­ной поз­вал: «Не раз­де­лите со мной шам­пан­ское, То­мас?» Го­раз­до рань­ше, чем пос­ле де­сер­та.  
  
Он нес­коль­ко бо­яз­ли­во про­тянул лор­ду Тёр­не­ру ру­ку, опа­са­ясь, что тот сно­ва по­целу­ет ее. Впро­чем, на этот раз он прос­то по­жал ее, как и по­ложе­но, и вру­чил То­му фу­жер с шам­пан­ским. «Толь­ко из ува­жения к вам, — ска­зал он веж­ли­во. — Это уже тре­тий бо­кал за се­год­ня, я ста­ра­юсь пить в ме­ру». Лорд снис­хо­дитель­но улыб­нулся, как всег­да нем­но­гос­ловный.  
  
«Очень кра­сивая на вас ро­за, — за­метил лорд, кив­нув в сто­рону бро­ши. — Дол­жен приз­нать­ся, что не за­метил в прош­лый раз». Том про се­бя по­думал, что не за­метить алую ро­зу бы­ло ед­ва ли воз­можно, тем бо­лее, что взгляд лор­да на­ходил­ся как раз-та­ки на уров­не его клю­чиц. Он за­чем-то ляп­нул: «Пор­тной по­дарил мне эту брошь к но­вому ве­чер­не­му на­ряду. Ателье До­нова­на, не зна­ете?» То­мас по­чувс­тво­вал, что сно­ва крас­не­ет. С че­го бы лор­ду знать мас­тер­скую Джо­зефа?! «Не знаю», — чес­тно от­ве­тил тот, яв­но за­бав­ля­ясь.  
  
Кра­ем гла­за То­мас за­метил, что ма­дам Эло­ди смот­ре­ла на них, по­ка они бе­седо­вали с лор­дом. Дол­жно быть, она бы­ла до­воль­на, что ее прось­ба ис­полня­ет­ся. По прав­де го­воря, То­му не нуж­но бы­ло при­лагать ни­каких уси­лий для это­го.  
  
Он по­пытал­ся по­луч­ше рас­смот­реть лор­да. В его ли­це он не ви­дел той тра­гедии и скор­би, о ко­торой твер­ди­ла Эло­ди и га­зеты. Да, у не­го был мрач­но­ватый вид — боль­шие тем­ные гла­за под­черки­вались столь же тем­ны­ми бро­вями и не сво­дили с не­го тя­жело­го, поч­ти де­мони­чес­ко­го взгля­да. В этот раз лорд не был так яв­но пь­ян, как в прош­лый, и Том так же не смог бы наз­вать его пь­яни­цей — тот выг­ля­дел ухо­жен­но, был ак­ку­рат­но при­чесан и глад­ко выб­рит, а ис­хо­див­ший от не­го аро­мат на­водил на мысль о до­рогом пар­фю­ме. Са­мым стран­ным во всей его фи­гуре бы­ло, собс­твен­но, те­лос­ло­жение — с од­но­го ра­кур­са лорд выг­ля­дел ми­ни­атюр­ным, а с дру­гого — до­воль­но мощ­ным, и при этом его нель­зя бы­ло наз­вать ко­ренас­тым. Он был сло­жен гар­мо­нич­но, и Том с не­удо­воль­стви­ем по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ря­дом с ним нес­клад­ным и дол­го­вязым.  
  
«Приз­нать­ся, То­мас, от этих сбо­рищ у ме­ня ра­зыг­ры­ва­ет­ся миг­рень, — ска­зал лорд Тёр­нер и по­дал ему ру­ку изящ­ным жес­том: — Не хо­тите про­гулять­ся со мной за ле­карс­твом?» Том ед­ва удер­жался от то­го, что­бы не ог­ля­нуть­ся нер­вно на ма­дам Эло­ди. «Вы хо­тите… вы приг­ла­ша­ете ме­ня в ап­те­ку?» — в за­меша­тель­стве спро­сил он, чувс­твуя се­бя глу­по. «В рес­то­ран, То­мас, не в ап­те­ку, — по­яс­нил лорд, не­тер­пе­ливо по­шеве­лив паль­ца­ми про­тяну­той ру­ки. — У ме­ня свои ме­тоды». То­му ни­чего не ос­та­валось, кро­ме как по­дать свою ла­донь и поз­во­лить вы­вес­ти се­бя в холл. Они на­дели по­дан­ные прис­лу­гой паль­то и выш­ли, сно­ва не поп­ро­щав­шись с хо­зяй­кой. То­мас был уве­рен, что ма­дам Эло­ди это очень не пон­ра­вит­ся.  
  
На ули­це шел дождь, не про­лив­ной, но до­воль­но неп­ри­ят­ный. Под ко­зырь­ком на вер­хней сту­пень­ке до­ма си­дел ка­кой-то че­ловек, оде­тый очень прос­то, и умуд­рялся ку­рить труб­ку в та­кую сы­рую по­году. Том чих­нул от за­паха та­бака. Обер­нувшись на чих, че­ловек тут же вско­чил на но­ги, за­тушил труб­ку и рас­крыл зонт над лор­дом. «Май­лз, это из­лишне, — ле­ниво про­тянул лорд Тёр­нер. — Я не ба­рыш­ня, нес­коль­ко ка­пель дож­дя не пов­ре­дят мне. Я, ка­жет­ся, ве­лел те­бе ждать в эки­паже».  
  
Том во все гла­за гля­дел на это­го че­лове­ка, слу­гу лор­да Тёр­не­ра. В его внеш­ности бы­ло что-то зве­риное: хищ­ный про­филь и боль­шие, как у са­мого лор­да, тём­ные гла­за, ко­торые сколь­зну­ли по фи­гуре То­ма не доль­ше, чем на се­кун­ду. Его во­лосы бы­ли ко­рот­ко бри­тыми, как и у мно­гих слуг-муж­чин, а ще­тина на ли­це на­обо­рот бы­ла нес­коль­ко за­пущен­ной. Од­ной сво­ей внеш­ностью он по­чему-то пу­гал То­ма — воз­можно, по­тому, что не был та­ким же без­ли­ким, как прис­лу­га в до­ме ма­дам Эло­ди.  
  
«Как ска­жете, ми­лорд», — от­ве­тил Май­лз и ко­рот­ко пок­ло­нил­ся, пос­ле че­го сбе­жал вниз по сту­пень­кам и влез в эки­паж, сто­ящий не­пода­леку. Лорд при­под­нял зонт по­выше над ни­ми обо­ими и нем­но­го от­ста­вил ло­коть, на­мекая То­му, что он мо­жет за не­го взять­ся. Он так и сде­лал, и они выш­ли под дождь.  
  
«Не бес­по­кой­тесь, То­мас, это сов­сем не­дале­ко, — ска­зал лорд Тёр­нер. — Ина­че я бы приг­ла­сил вас в эки­паж». Том не вы­дер­жал и пред­ло­жил: «Поз­воль­те, я по­несу зонт». Лорд кив­нул: «По­жалуй, это бу­дет удоб­ней для обо­их». Том с об­легче­ни­ем пе­рес­тал при­гибать­ся, что­бы не цеп­лять ма­куш­кой спи­цы зон­та, и пе­рех­ва­тил ру­ко­ят­ку. Не сов­сем по­нимая, ка­кие пра­вила эти­кета ему соб­лю­дать, он то­же от­ста­вил ло­коть, пред­ла­гая лор­ду взять се­бя под ру­ку. Тот при­нял это пред­ло­жение. Ощу­щение бы­ло очень стран­ным, но лор­да, оче­вид­но, ни­чего не сму­щало.  
  
Рес­то­ран в са­мом де­ле ока­зал­ся бук­валь­но на со­сед­ней ули­це, и в нем бы­ло до­воль­но мно­го гос­тей, нес­мотря на пло­хую по­году. Том зак­рыл зонт и стрях­нул с не­го кап­ли, а тем вре­менем их приг­ла­сили за сво­бод­ный сто­лик. «Два аб­сента и са­хар», — сра­зу же за­казал лорд, и офи­ци­ант пос­пе­шил вы­пол­нить его. «Я уго­щаю», — до­бавил он уже То­му. Тот да­же не знал, веж­ли­во ли бу­дет нас­та­ивать, что­бы каж­дый оп­ла­тил на­питок за се­бя, по­это­му лишь кив­нул бла­годар­но.  
  
«Вы час­то хо­дите в рес­то­раны?» — спро­сил он, что­бы что-ни­будь спро­сить. Лорд Тёр­нер не был та­ким бой­ким со­бесед­ни­ком, как его друг Джо­зеф. «На са­мом де­ле нет, — прос­то от­ве­тил тот. — Нет под­хо­дящей ком­па­нии. А с мо­им пи­тани­ем прек­расно справ­ля­ют­ся ку­хар­ки в мо­ем особ­ня­ке». Том ро­бел от ис­пы­ту­юще­го взгля­да, не­от­рывно нап­равлен­но­го на не­го, но все же спро­сил: «А вы счи­та­ете мою ком­па­нию под­хо­дящей?» Лорд Тёр­нер ко­рот­ко кив­нул: «Аб­со­лют­но». А за­тем спро­сил: «Это не вза­им­но? Бо­юсь, я не са­мый ин­те­рес­ный со­бесед­ник». Том очень сму­тил­ся и за­верил: «Я вов­се не про­тив ва­шей ком­па­нии».  
  
Им при­нес­ли по рюм­ке зе­леной жид­кости, по изящ­ной де­сер­тной лож­ке и са­хар­ни­цу. «Это и есть ва­ше ле­карс­тво?» — спро­сил Том, гля­дя на аб­сент. «Ну да, — под­твер­дил лорд Тёр­нер. — Вы ког­да-ни­будь про­бова­ли его?» Том по­качал го­ловой.  
  
Он с ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дал, как лорд со зна­ни­ем де­ла ус­тро­ил за их сто­ликом ка­кое-то ведь­мовс­тво. Он по­ложил в лож­ку щип­чи­ками ку­сочек са­хара, на­лил по­верх не­го по кап­ле нем­но­го аб­сента, а за­тем де­лови­то под­жег са­хар од­ной из све­чей со сто­лика. Том ой­кнул, ког­да со­дер­жи­мое лож­ки вспых­ну­ло и за­горе­лось, но очень ско­ро по­тух­ло. Лорд Тёр­нер за­бот­ли­во по­дул на сво­еоб­разную ка­рамель и про­тянул лож­ку в сто­рону То­ма.  
  
«Поп­ро­буй­те, То­мас», — нег­ромко ска­зал он, и Том вне­зап­но по­нял, что будь в лож­ке да­же под­сла­щен­ный яд, он бы не смог от­ка­зать это­му че­лове­ку с гип­но­тичес­ким взгля­дом. Он по­дал­ся чуть впе­ред, при­от­крыл рот и вы­пил с лож­ки со­дер­жи­мое. Вкус был не­опи­су­емым, и ли­цо То­ма пе­реко­силось са­мо со­бой. Он ед­ва зас­та­вил се­бя прог­ло­тить дь­яволь­ское пой­ло и за­каш­лялся, ког­да на­питок об­жег ему гор­ло. Лорд уч­ти­во по­дал ему сал­фетку.  
  
«Не на­до… боль­ше», — сип­ло поп­ро­сил Том, про­мок­нув гу­бы. Лорд Тёр­нер уже го­товил та­кое же «ле­карс­тво» для се­бя. «Я не нас­та­иваю, — от­ве­тил он. — Но аб­сент изу­митель­ная вещь. Од­нажды пос­ле не­го я во­об­ра­зил, что го­ворю по-не­мец­ки, и мы весь ве­чер об­ща­лись с од­ним нем­цем. Он да­же ме­ня по­нимал».  
  
Том за­казал се­бе что-ни­будь по­лег­че, и ему при­нес­ли джин. Лорд тем вре­менем пе­рес­тал кол­до­вать над лож­кой и прос­то раз­ба­вил ос­татки аб­сента ль­дом. «Я по­читал ва­ши сти­хи, То­мас», — про­тянул он, и Том чуть не под­ско­чил на сту­ле. «Ска­жите, кто вас так силь­но оби­дел?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся лорд. Хо­тя и до это­го Том рас­ска­зывал об этом толь­ко Джо­зефу, его язык сам стал вы­бал­ты­вать лор­ду всю под­но­гот­ную.  
«Я лю­бил од­ну де­вуш­ку, и я ду­мал, что и она лю­бит ме­ня, — на­чал он, не­осоз­нанно пов­то­ряя при­выч­ку лор­да вер­теть ста­кан в ру­ках. — Я хо­тел же­нить­ся на ней, обе­щал, что сде­лаю пред­ло­жение, как толь­ко мой пер­вый сбор­ник нач­нет про­давать­ся. Но я не ус­пел — она при­няла пред­ло­жение от од­но­го бо­гато­го бро­кера, о ко­тором я да­же ни­чего не знал».  
  
У лор­да Тёр­не­ра сно­ва сде­лалось это вы­раже­ние сон­ной пь­яной вни­матель­нос­ти. «Это пе­чаль­но, — зак­лю­чил он. — Но я ви­жу здесь яв­ную поль­зу для вас. Вас не лю­били, раз за­мени­ли при пер­вой же воз­можнос­ти». Том по­нурил го­лову. Сло­ва лор­да бы­ли жес­тки­ми, но спра­вед­ли­выми. «Не спе­шите же­нить­ся, То­мас, — ска­зал он уже мяг­че. — Это сде­ла­ет вас нес­час­тным». Язык То­ма яв­но был его вра­гом се­год­ня. «Но вы же лю­били свою же­ну?» — вос­клик­нул он и тут же при­кусил язык, уви­дев, как по ли­цу лор­да сколь­зну­ла тень. А за­тем он жут­чай­ше улыб­нулся и от­ве­тил: «Нет».  
  
Том ужас­нулся и за­мол­чал прис­ты­жен­но. Он пог­ля­дывал в свой ста­кан, зас­тавляя се­бя до­пить ос­татки джи­на, а нап­ро­тив не­го лорд Тёр­нер по­тяги­вал свой аб­сент и да­же не мор­щился.


	3. Chapter 3

Осторожный стук в дверь показался Тому нестерпимым, будто гость стучал не в поверхность двери, а изнутри его черепа. Впрочем, он прекрасно знал, кто это.  
  
«Заходи, Джозеф», — слабо отозвался он с кровати, и дверь приоткрылась. Взволнованное и немного раскрасневшееся лицо Джозефа блеснуло в его сторону стеклами очков. «Ты не пришел завтракать, — сказал он, с тревогой поглядывая на Тома. — Я подумал, что ты заболел, и принес это». Джозеф поставил на стол бутылку молока и положил свежую булку.  
  
Том покосился на часы, и даже это движение глаз причинило ему боль. Время и вправду было уже скорее ближе к обеду. «Спасибо, — прошелестел он. — Но я не смогу сейчас поесть, извини». Джозеф подошел поближе и, наконец, сообразил. «Господи, Томас, — воскликнул он, и Том поморщился. — Вчерашний прием удался? Я проветрю комнату». От малейшего сквозняка Том начал мелко дрожать. «Пожалуйста, налей мне воды», — сипло попросил он. Джозеф поспешно кинулся к графину с водой на столе и подал Тому стакан, предварительно помогая ему сесть в постели. Том жадно выпил воду, а затем тяжело опустился обратно на подушку, прикрыв глаза рукой. Перед ними оказался рукав той самой легчайшей кремовой рубашки, которую он так и не смог снять из-за ряда пуговиц на спине.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Джозеф аккуратно присел на край его постели и взял его тонкую прохладную ладонь в свою, крупную и теплую. Том слабо сжал ладонь в ответ. «Ну зачем ты так? — мягко пожурил его друг, а после того, как Том не ответил, спросил: — Это все он, да? Твой странный лорд тебя напоил?»  
  
«Он не мой, — здесь Том уже не мог смолчать. — И я сам виноват. Не нужно было заказывать джин… И вообще не нужно было ходить в тот ресторан». Джозеф с тревогой и примесью какого-то другого выражения слушал его бормотание. «Пожалуйста, не напивайся так больше, — почти жалобным тоном попросил он. — Я же не могу… Он же мог что-то с тобой сделать». Том вдруг почувствовал раздражение. «Ах, Джозеф, перестань, — перебил он. — Откуда тебе знать, что он собирался делать?» Джозеф понурил голову, закусив губу. Том добавил: «Тем более, ничего не произошло. Он просто посадил меня в кэб и отправил домой».  
  
Джозеф так долго молчал, уставившись в подоконник, что Том уже пожалел о своих резких словах и подумывал извиниться. Однако тот тяжело вздохнул и по-прежнему мягко сказал ему: «Тебе стоит искупаться, дорогой Томас. Пахнет от тебя не розами. Давай, я помогу тебе». Том снова поморщился и попросил: «Я еще пять минут полежу, хорошо?» Джозеф слабо улыбнулся, а Том предложил: «Ты можешь прилечь рядом, не сиди тут, как на проповеди»  
  
Джозеф удивился, но осторожно прилег рядом с подвинувшимся ближе к стенке Томасом, оставив обутые ноги на полу. Он искоса посмотрел на него и смутился — тот прикрыл глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы. Томас выглядел совсем не так, как обычно, в мятой и полурасстегнутой кремовой рубашке. Пах совсем не так, как обычно. Он выглядел довольно… порочно, и Джозеф не мог избавиться от ощущения, что такой Томас ему все равно нравится. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятной реальности, он представил, что они лежат так не потому, что у Томаса ужасное похмелье, а потому, что они едва закончили заниматься любовью, и тот слишком вымотан, чтобы вставать. Джозеф тоже прикрыл глаза и даже ухмыльнулся, прислушавшись к прерывистому дыханию Томаса.  
  
Том напряженно составлял в уме обрывки воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере. Ему не давала покоя мысль, что он упускает что-то или не может вспомнить. Конечно, вчера было еще много джина и пару ложек абсентной карамели — удивительно, что он смог вспомнить свой адрес. Он сказал Джозефу, что между ним и лордом Тёрнером ничего не было, но не был до конца в этом уверен.  
  
Перед внутренним взором Тома вдруг предстала картина того, как лорд вполне галантно помогает ему усесться в кэб, а затем пытается поцеловать его в щеку на прощание, но промахивается — он пьян ничуть не меньше Тома, если не больше — и целует куда-то в шею, почти под самой челюстью. Это воспоминание пронзило голову Тома тупой пульсирующей болью. Он опротивел самому себе.  
  
«Пахнешь не розами», — прозвучал в его голове голос Джозефа, который терпеливо и молча лежал рядом. Что-то еще брезжило в сознании Тома. Осознав, он схватился за свою грудь с левой стороны. «Розы нет, — воскликнул он, переполошив Джозефа. — Боже мой, как я мог! Я потерял ее». Том слишком резко сел в кровати, и у него закружилась голова. Он обессилено прислонился к другу, прикрыв глаза, и обнял его, чувствуя ужасную вину перед ним. «Прости меня, это был твой подарок, — тихо сказал Том, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Он мне так нравился». Джозеф замер и ненадолго потерял дар речи от такой реакции Тома. Ему было немного жаль розу и свой труд, но разве какая-то брошь из обрезков ткани могла сравниться с объятиями Тома?  
  
Том почувствовал, что Джозеф осторожно, почти робко погладил его по волосам, обнимая в ответ. «Я сделаю тебе новую, — пообещал он. — Какую захочешь: красную, белую или черную». Том вздохнул и пробормотал: «Спасибо». Ему не хотелось размыкать объятие — Джозеф был таким теплым. «Главное, что ты не потерялся», — негромко добавил тот.  
  


* * *

  
  
Том написал мадам Элоди письмо, в котором объяснил, что из-за небывалого прилива вдохновения он какое-то время не будет посещать ее вечера, а вместо этого займется работой над новым сборником. По крайней мере, это не было совсем уж неправдой: он действительно стал посвящать этому больше времени, и вскоре из-под его пера вышло с десяток новых стихотворений. Том был впечатлительной натурой, и это были уже совершенно другие стихи: тревожные, наполненные чувством вины, дождевой сыростью и алкогольными парами.  
  
Том не ожидал этого, но через какое-то время, проведенное без выходов в свет, он получил письмо от лорда Тёрнера, совсем короткое, в котором тот спрашивал, когда Томас вновь обрадует его своим появлением. Том поджал губы и с неудовольствием отметил, что лорд запомнил его адрес, несмотря на всю степень опьянения в тот вечер. К тому же, теперь он мог признаться самому себе, что попросту избегает лорда. Рядом с ним он будто становился другим человеком, чувствовал то, что не хотел чувствовать, говорил то, что не должен был говорить, и делал то, что не должен был делать.  
  
Тем не менее, Том написал ему ответное письмо, в котором изложил то же самое, что и мадам Элоди: ему необходимо отдохнуть от приемов и заняться работой. Что он и сделал, не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, а именно отправился в издательство. Поскольку его первый сборник стихотворений неплохо продавался, прием был куда более теплый, чем в его первые приходы сюда: издатель согласился напечатать некоторые из его новых стихотворений в новом литературном журнале. И все же Том провозился в издательстве до темноты, поскольку его заставили перепечатывать свои рукописи на печатной машинке. Стихи, на печатной машинке! Подумать только.  
  
Когда пришло время уходить, Том аккуратно сложил все рукописи в папку, а печатные листы — в стопку. Монотонная работа утомила его и в особенности его глаза, поэтому он не обратил внимания на дождь за окном, а когда вышел из издательства, в замешательстве остался топтаться на пороге. Дождь был довольно сильный, а у Тома не было с собой зонта. Он очень не любил мокнуть, однако сцепил зубы и, прижав папку к груди, вышел на улицу и остановился на обочине, периодически помахивая рукой в попытке поймать кэб или какой-нибудь захудалый экипаж.  
  
Все проезжавшие мимо кэбы были уже заняты и не останавливались по его требованию. Том начал дрожать от холода в тонком пальто и поднял воротник, чтобы стало немного теплее. Волосы его были уже совсем мокрые, и он ойкнул, когда заметил, что вода с их кончиков стекает прямиком в его папку, на рукописи. Том поспешно распахнул пальто и засунул папку под него, чтобы спасти бумагу и чернила на ней. Пока он возился, на тротуар перед ним легла длинная мрачная тень — судя по форме, с зонтом. Том весь напрягся и осторожно обернулся.  
  
Увидел он того, кого меньше всего ожидал увидеть — того самого мрачного слугу лорда Тёрнера, который теперь приблизился к Тому, даже не обращаясь к нему. Том застыл от страха подумал, не разумней ли было завопить на всю улицу о помощи. Оказалось, слуга лишь укрыл его под зонтом.  
  
«Лорд Тёрнер просит вас сесть в его экипаж», — только и сказал тот, уставившись прямо на Тома своими унылыми темными глазами. Том бросил взгляд на знакомый экипаж, остановленный неподалеку. Предложение звучало чертовски соблазнительно в такую погоду. Возможно, и не стоило ничего опасаться — лорд просто отвезет его домой, как после ресторана. По крайней мере, на этот раз хотя бы Том трезв.  
  
Он послушно прошел с Майлзом, который услужливо держал над ним зонт, к экипажу. Тот открыл перед ним дверь и помог взобраться по ступеньке внутрь, а затем сложил зонт и запрыгнул на место извозчика. Тома встретил знакомый гипнотический взгляд темных глаз, но на этот раз брови лорда были добродушно приподняты, да и на губах блуждала ухмылка. «Какими судьбами, Томас?» — протянул тот и поцеловал протянутую ему руку _снова_. Кожу будто обожгло, и Том непроизвольно сжал кисть в кулак.  
  
«Не стоит разгуливать в такую погоду, — продолжил лорд Тёрнер, ничуть не уязвленный молчанием Тома. — Я, конечно, могу посоветовать хорошего врача из Берлина, но, боюсь, вам он не по карману». Том уставился в свои колени. Его пальто тоже промокло насквозь, и он выпалил: «Я вам сиденье намочил. Простите». Лорд махнул рукой: «Пустяки. Кто-то же должен».  
  
Том нервно выглянул в окошко, отодвинув занавеску. «Куда мы едем? — спросил он у лорда. — Прошу прощения, но я собирался домой». Лорд Тёрнер тоже праздно посмотрел в окно. «Ах, это все Майлз, — заключил он. — До этого мы ехали домой, вот и теперь он везет нас… домой». Том подпер щеку рукой. Он опять чувствовал себя лишь беспомощной мухой в лапах паука. Он посмотрел на лорда на сиденье напротив. Он был вовсе не похож на паука, а скорее на сытого домашнего кота.  
  
«Раз уж мы на полпути, надеюсь, вы не категорически против погостить у меня, — сказал лорд. — Ни о чем не беспокойтесь, я распоряжусь, чтобы вам приготовили ванну и позаботились о вашей одежде. Позже мы вместе поужинаем». Том был готов поклясться, что к концу реплики глаза у лорда радостно заблестели. Он подумал, что тому было очень одиноко в своем особняке, поэтому он был готов притащить на ужин даже Тома. Вслух он вежливо ответил: «Сочту за честь, милорд».  
  
Когда они подъехали к особняку, Том сразу же понял, почему лорд не устраивал никаких приемов у себя (помимо того, что он был нелюдим и вроде как в трауре). Особняк был мрачным, хотя его нельзя было назвать заброшенным на вид. Почти нигде в окнах не виднелся свет, здание выглядело нежилым и застывшим, как на фотографии. Лорд взял зонт и провел под ним Тома ко входу, отпустив Майлза, который занялся экипажем и лошадьми.  
  
Том ожидал, что в холле их встретит кучка слуг, которые станут снимать с лорда пальто, подносить домашние туфли вместо промокших ботинок и все такое прочее. Вместо этого они с лордом сами сняли свои пальто, и их забрала маленькая, можно сказать пожилая служанка — очевидно, чтобы высушить. «Пойдемте, Томас», — позвал лорд, и Том поспешил за ним по лестнице.  
  
Они прошли в небольшой зал, довольно уютный, но по-прежнему мрачный. Пока что Том не видел ни одной живой души, кроме женщины с пальто. «У вас совсем мало слуг», — заметил он полувопросительно. «Да, немного, — просто ответил лорд. — Их ведь тоже надо кормить. А для меня одного не нужно много слуг».  
  
Том почти не расслышал ответ, потому что его внимание приковал портрет, висевший над камином в самом конце зала. Это была женщина с медного цвета волосами, но у Тома мокрые волосы зашевелились на макушке от ее лица: большие глаза навыкате, тяжелые веки, широкий рот, растянутый в полуулыбке, и невероятно выступающие скулы из-за впалых щек. Судя по шее и рукам, женщина отличалась болезненной худобой.  
  
«Простите, милорд, — обратился Том, — это портрет вашей жены?» Ему было еще более неловко упоминать об этом после того, что сказал о ней лорд. Тот кивнул в сторону портрета: «Этот-то? Да, все что осталось здесь от Ариэль». Лорд в течение нескольких минут посмотрел на портрет, будто мысленно общаясь с ним, и Тому стало жутко. Женщина на картине пугала его, и он подумал, что при ее жизни они с лордом составляли поистине демоническую пару. Картина была жуткой и притягивала взгляд, потому что на ней женщина как будто уже была мертва, и теперь таращилась на Тома незакрывающимися глазами. Он усилием заставил себя отвести взгляд и не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Судя по ее виду, какая-то болезнь стала причиной безвременной кончины. Том лишь спросил: «Это вы рисовали портрет?» Лорд отвлекся от портрета и ответил: «Нет, я далеко не так хорош в живописи».  
  
Вскоре Том понял, почему они медлили в зале: когда лорд привел его в ванную комнату, ванна уже была готова. Ему было неудобно прямо с порога, да еще и в особняке лорда, сразу плюхаться в ванну, но у того, как он уже знал, были свои понятия о приличии. «Советую поторопиться, Томас, — сказал лорд. — Иначе вода остынет. А вы простынете». Том выудил из-под пальто спасенную папку и неловко положил ее на туалетный столик неподалеку. Лорд уселся в плетеное кресло, и Том начал по-настоящему нервничать. «Мне нужно раздеться», — сказал он, не понимая, почему ему приходится просить лорда оставить его одного. «Ширма вон там», — коротко указал тот. Том обреченно поплелся за ширму.  
  
«Вы, должно быть, спрашиваете про себя, почему я не уйду», — послышался голос лорда, а в нем — нотки веселья. Том позволил себе тихонько ругнуться себе под нос. Лорд продолжил: «Видите ли, Томас, я хотел предложить вам стать моим натурщиком. Так что прошу вас не воспринимать наготу как что-то неприемлемое».  
  
Том за ширмой едва не осел на пол. «Натурщиком?» — переспросил он, высунув голову из-за ширмы. Вообще-то, ему не нужно было высовываться, потому что ширма скрывала его только по плечи. «Именно так, — подтвердил лорд, который подтащил плетеное кресло поближе к ванне. — Теперь, я думаю, вам понятно мое стремление увидеть вас без одежды. Ну же, выходите. Вода остывает».  
  
Тому стало уже действительно холодно стоять за ширмой голым. Стыд перед лордом, конечно, жег его, но он убеждал себя, что ему нужно всего-то сделать пару шагов и влезть в горячую ванну, где его наготу немного скроет вода. О безумных выходках лорда он подумает уже в тепле, когда будет намыливаться и смывать дождевую воду с волос.  
  
Сцепив стучащие от холода зубы, Том вышел из-за ширмы и сразу ступил одной ногой в ванну, упорно не глядя на лорда. Тот молчал, пока Том опустился в воду и сел в ванне, неловко поджав слишком длинные ноги и ойкая от контакта горячей воды с кожей. Он специально сел спиной к лорду, но теперь обернулся к нему через плечо и сказал: «Думаю, теперь вы видите, что мое тело вовсе не подходит для рисования с натуры. Оно слишком далеко от идеала». Лицо лорда Тёрнера выражало ровно то же самое, что и до раздевания Тома. «В самом деле, — согласился лорд. — Слишком вытянутое. Слишком костлявое. Слишком непропорциональное. Вы это хотели услышать?»  
  
Том сморщил нос недовольно. Лорд моментально поставил его на место. «Я бы хотел, чтобы вы перестали обращаться ко мне на вы, — парировал он, обхватив колени руками. — При вашем титуле это изрядно меня смущает». Лорд ухмыльнулся и потер подбородок. «Будь по-твоему, Томас. Но я не отказываюсь от своего предложения. Кому в наше время нужен идеал?» — он развел руками и расстегнул манжеты рубашки, закатывая рукава. « _При моем титуле_ я вполне могу тебе приказывать. Так что позволь мне помочь тебе промыть волосы», — сказал лорд Тёрнер, усаживаясь позади Тома. «Будь по-вашему», — отозвался Том и положил голову на борт ванны. Он понимал, что был слишком дерзок, передразнивая лорда, и это будоражило ему кровь.  
  
Тот взял кувшин и стал совершенно не подобающе его титулу заниматься мытьем волос Тома. Тот велел себе лежать смирно, чтобы не сердить лорда — тем временем тот осторожно намылил локоны, стараясь не тянуть за них, и промывал водой из кувшина, следя, чтобы вода не заливалась в лицо Тому. Он понятия не имел, зачем лорд это делал, но не мог не признать, что ощущение пальцев, мягко массирующих голову и придерживающих затылок, было очень приятным. Том более-менее расслабился и подумал, что счел бы интерес лорда к себе за тоску по ушедшей жене, но тот прямо сказал ему в их прошлую встречу, что не любил её. Да и был ли смысл врать в таком вопросе?  
  
«Я рад, что ты не боишься меня, Томас, — негромко сказал лорд, смывая последнюю пену с волос. — Это удручает, когда на тебя смотрят, будто ты что-то неприятное и опасное, вроде… змеи». Том посмотрел на него снизу вверх и сказал: «Вы вовсе не напоминаете мне змею». Ладони лорда Тёрнера лежали у него на плечах приятным теплым грузом, а затем стали ненавязчиво массировать их. Том лениво подумал, что ему вполне могли подсыпать чего-нибудь в воду, чтобы сделать слабым, сонным и податливым. Вся эта болтовня про натурщика, очевидно, была просто предлогом. Лорд специально выследил его на улице, забрал и привез в свой особняк, чтобы провести с ним ночь… ладно, это уже был явный бред и походил на дешевый бульварный роман.  
  
Том вдруг похолодел внутри. А что если лорд собирался убить его? Утопить в этой самой ванне, усыпив его бдительность? В конце концов, существовали еще детективы помимо бульварных романов. Лорд Тёрнер явно почувствовал его тревогу и провел ладонью по его мокрой груди, где колотилось сердце, по животу под воду и ниже. «Зачем вы это делаете?» — слабо спросил Том, трепыхнувшись, когда ладонь стала уверенно ласкать его. «Я же сказал, что хочу помочь», — отозвался лорд. Лицо у него было чрезвычайно сосредоточено.  
  
Том снова откинул голову на борт ванны и зажмурился от жгучего стыда. Он всегда думал, что без любви нельзя было допускать такой близости, но его тело уже беззаветно любило эту ладонь, ласкавшую его быстро твердеющую плоть. Это было гораздо лучше, чем когда Том прикасался сам к себе, ведь он давно втайне мечтал, чтобы кто-то сделал с ним что-то подобное. Конечно, в первую очередь он подумывал о женщинах, но сейчас такое время… отчего бы не попробовать с мужчиной?  
  
Лорд Тёрнер явно знал, как доставить ему удовольствие, и Том слабо охнул сквозь зубы, вцепившись пальцами в края ванны до белизны костяшек. Он ожидал, что лорд скажет что-нибудь пошлое, прокомментирует происходящее, но тот молчал, будто воды в рот набрал, и продолжал ублажать Тома так, будто это было совершенно обыденным делом вроде того, чтобы налить ему чашку чая.  
  
Наслаждение скручивалось в паху узлом, и Том неожиданно для самого себя положил одну ногу на борт ванны, чтобы немного ослабить его. Осознав, как развратно это смотрится со стороны, он попытался вернуть ногу в прежнее положение, но лорд опередил его и сунул в воду вторую руку. Том издал жалобный стон, когда и вторая ладонь стала ласкать его, гладить и сжимать, по промежности и гораздо ниже, интимней. Он выдержал еще совсем немного сладкой пытки и испытал свое наслаждение, зажмурившись и распахнув рот в беззвучном выдохе. Ногтями он проскреб по бортам ванны, в которые вцепился, но от нахлынувших ощущений даже не услышал этого звука.  
  
Том услышал голос лорда как будто из-под воды. «В искусстве, Томас, теперь важна не форма, а эффект, — назидательно сказал он и позволил себе ухмыльнуться. — Поэтому именно тебя я вижу своей моделью». Том тяжело дышал, восстанавливая дыхание, и почти прошептал: «У вас руки как у музыканта». Лорд вскинул брови и хмыкнул. «Я разве не говорил? — сказал он. — Я и музыкант тоже». Он поднялся из своего плетеного кресла и подал Тому полотенце. «Приходи в себя, а затем приходи в столовую ужинать. Сыграю тебе что-нибудь».  
  
Том остался в ванной один, но у него не было времени на осознание того, что произошло — вода в ванне действительно почти остыла, и ему стало некомфортно. Он вылез из нее и спустил воду, подумав, что вместе с водой утекает и то, что произошло между ними с лордом Тёрнером, будто этого и не было. Посмотревшись в красивое зеркало в полный рост, Том провел по своему телу руками и пробормотал: «Важна не форма… а эффект».  
  
В столовую он вышел в не совсем подобающем виде — в длинном шелковом халате, который любезно оставили для него взамен промокшей одежды. Ему пришлось изрядно побродить в поисках столовой, но в конце концов он пришел на запах. Ужин накрыли на двоих, и лорд Тёрнер уже ждал его за столом, переодетый в другую одежду. «Прошу прощения за мой вид», — сказал Том, усаживаясь напротив него. «Не извиняйся, Томас, — ответил лорд. — Если согласишься стать моим натурщиком, то стоит привыкать к тому, что одежда тебе не понадобится». Он ухмыльнулся от двусмысленности фразы и приложился к бокалу с вином. Том к своему не притронулся и решил приступить к супу.  
  
«Это ведь та же работа, — заметил лорд. — Я буду платить, разумеется». Том вскинул на него взгляд. Снова чересчур дерзкий. «Этого не нужно, — отрезал он. — У меня достаточно денег». Лорд масляно улыбнулся ему и сказал: «Вот что, Томас. Предлагаю тебе остаться ночевать в особняке, и заодно подумать над моим предложением. Сообщишь мне свое решение за завтраком». Том подумал, что возвращаться домой действительно было уже слишком поздно, тем более, что его одежда и обувь еще не высохли. «Благодарю за гостеприимство», — вежливо ответил он. «В особняке многовато спален для меня одного», — пространно заметил лорд Тёрнер.  
  
Для Тома приготовили небольшую уютную спальню, где было тепло натоплено. Другая служанка, уже помоложе, сказала ему, что его одежда будет высушена и выглажена уже к завтрашнему утру. Он поблагодарил ее, а оставшись один, переоделся в ночную сорочку, также любезно оставленную для него, и не стал задувать свечи, которые не давали комнате погрузиться в темноту.  
  
Том забрался в просторную постель и надеялся, что сумеет уснуть быстро. Вместо этого его стал сильно отвлекать шум дождя, стучавшего к нему в окна, да дрожащие тени, которые создавали огоньки свечей. Ему пришлось свернуться в клубок под одеялом, чтобы успокоить себя. В голову полезли тревожные мысли о том, что если он уснет, не задув свечей, они могут упасть и поджечь что-нибудь. А если задуть все до одной…  
  
Том отвернулся к стене, но так стало еще хуже. В комнате постоянно что-то поскрипывало, доводя его до безумия. Шелест листьев за окном из-за сильного ветра заставлял его думать о шелестящем подоле платья, непременно черного, об истлевших от времени медных волосах, запавших щеках и мертвенно-бледных тощих руках, которые задушат его во сне за то, что Том вторгся в этот дом живой, здоровый и юный.  
Такие мысли были совершенно нестерпимы — Том даже начал немного дрожать и внезапно вспомнил о Джозефе, который всегда успокаивал его, если он начинал бояться чего-то иррационального. С какой радостью он бы сейчас снова оказался в своей квартире, в своей постели, рядом с Джозефом, который принес ему молоко и свежую булку!  
  
Том вылез из постели и взял со стола подсвечник. Выйдя из спальни, он не сразу сообразил, куда несли его ноги, но потом он осознал, что ему было просто необходимо оказаться рядом с любой живой душой. Проще говоря, он отправился на поиски спальни лорда.  
Ходить по темным коридорам особняка оказалось еще страшнее, чем лежать в теплой спальне. Том крался, держа перед собой подсвечник, но половицы все равно скрипели, пугая его, и он мысленно ругал себя за то, что был таким трусом и в прямом смысле боялся собственной тени.  
  
Том заприметил большую и красивую дверь, предположив, что это и была спальня лорда. Потоптавшись возле нее, он услышал приглушенные стоны. Должно быть, лорда тоже мучают кошмары — неудивительно в таком месте. Том склонился над замочной скважиной, осторожно держа свечу подальше от своих волос.  
  
Крошечного угла обзора и скудного света от свечей в комнате хватило, чтобы различить пару тел на кровати — стоны определенно издавались лордом Тёрнером, но второе тело… оно было мужским, и Том почувствовал, что подсматривает кое-что похуже мстительного призрака. Он покрутился возле замочной скважины, пытаясь рассмотреть второго — от любопытства весь его страх растаял, как воск свечи. Голос, которым тот вторил стонам лорду Тёрнеру, казался Тому смутно знакомым, а потом он увидел мелькнувшую бритую макушку и разом все понял.  
  
Кажется, спина у Тома покрылась холодным потом от наблюдаемого зрелища. Майлз, покорный слуга лорда Тёрнера, брал его так безжалостно и грубо, что Том всерьез подумывал позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Но ведь вряд ли бы лорд так стонал, если бы это происходило против его воли?.. Том не мог оторвать взгляда от сплетенных тел, а потом голос лорда Тёрнера так вскрикнул имя своего слуги, что Том отпрянул от замочной скважины, решив убраться в свою спальню немедленно.  
  
На поверхности двери остался след от огня свечи, который прижег лакированное дерево так же, как увиденное прижгло сердце Тома муками совести. Прокравшись в свою спальню, он оставил свечу на столе и забрался обратно в постель. Мысли о призраках начисто вымело из головы, и Том был намерен уехать из особняка утром как можно раньше.


	4. Chapter 4

Александр отдышался и лениво потянулся всем телом — между бедер было влажно и тепло, и он слегка поморщился, но был слишком вымотан, чтобы вставать и приводить себя в порядок. Майлз, напротив, был вполне бодр и встал с постели, чтобы налить им немного вина, промочить горло.  
  
Он улегся обратно рядом с Александром и сказал негромко, кривя рот в ухмылке: «Судя по тому, как недолго ты продержался, твой гость тебя таки довел». Александр вздохнул и только сейчас вернулся мыслями к Томасу, который, должно быть, мирно спал в другой спальне. «Довел меня как раз ты, — усмехнулся в ответ он. — А я довел его». Майлз хмыкнул и подвинулся к нему ближе, заглядывая в лицо. «Вечно у тебя все строго, — пожурил он. — Привел бы его к нам, мы бы отлично провели время втроем». Александр игриво пихнул его в грудь и возмутился: «Ишь ты, юного тела захотелось? Я тебе уже не в радость?» Длинные пальцы Майлза тут же скользнули по его телу, обшаривая, а зубы почти-ласково впились в округлое плечо. «Всегда», — коротко отозвался он.  
  
Александр лениво отпихнул голову любовника, терзавшего его плечо. «Нет уж, я же тебя знаю, — добавил он. — Не смей трогать его, я не шучу». Майлз снова прыснул и приподнял ладони в мирном жесте: «Торжественно клянусь». Он оперся на локоть и с любопытством посмотрел на Александра. «И чем вы занимались весь вечер, а? — спросил он. — Удалось тебе выяснить, что же все-таки у красотки между ножек?» Лорд фыркнул и ответил: «Хватит выдумывать, он самый настоящий юноша». Майлз расплылся в широкой ухмылке: «Значит, все-таки удалось. И каково было?»  
  
Александр и сам не удержался от улыбки, мечтательно прикрыв глаза. Майлзу он ответил: «Да брось, я просто посмотрел на его тело. Поласкал в ванне. Ничего особенного». Тот издал разочарованный присвист. «Он же молодой, ему мало этого», — заметил Майлз. Александр пропустил его слова мимо ушей и почти проворковал, не раскрывая глаз: «Трепыхался в ванне, как рыбка. И ротик раскрывал так же — а застонать не мог». Майлз посмотрел на него смешливо и покачал головой: «Ох уж эти люди искусства. Напишешь поэму о рыбках?»  
  
Александр задумчиво вывел на его груди какой-то узор пальцем. «Напишу с него картину, — заключил он. — Давненько я не брался за кисть. Наверное, он настоящая муза». Майлз явно был другого мнения о Томасе. «Сначала насладись им, а потом уж твори, — заявил он. — Если он правда муза, тогда подпитает тебя».  
  
Александр вздохнул и провел всеми пятью пальцами по коротко бритым волосам своего слуги и любовника, наслаждаясь ощущением. «За самыми редкими цветками нужно ухаживать, а не срывать их, — поучительно сказал он. — Пускай цветет». Александр снова вернулся мыслями к Томасу, вызывая в памяти его хрупкую фигуру и нежную кожу. «Мне кажется, если я зайду слишком далеко, он треснет и разобьется, как фарфоровая кукла», — с ноткой грусти добавил он. Минорное настроение развеял Майлз, тесно прижавшийся сбоку и очень явно готовый к еще одному акту любви.  
  
«Поганец, — протянул Алекс, пока тот бесцеремонно накрыл его своим телом и подхватил под бедро, раздражающе липкое. — Возбудился от разговоров про Томаса?» Он охнул и вцепился в плечи Майлза, когда тот снова вторгся в его тело, податливое после первого раза, заполняя горячо и твердо. «А хоть бы и так?» — нагло отозвался он на ухо своему лорду, пока покусывал его. «Я бы попробовал его на вкус», — горячо шепнул он. Александр обхватил его ногами, чтобы полнее почувствовать толчки, которые теперь были не резкими и грубыми, а медленными и щадящими.  
  
«Я все равно узнаю, — со сбившимся дыханием сказал он. — Не тронь его». Майлз чуть раздраженно рыкнул куда-то в подушку. Он не любил разговаривать, когда они занимались любовью. «Я знаю, — отрезал он. — Твоя кукла не выдержит меня… и в самом деле сломается». Александр слабо застонал в ответ, ощущая нарастающее удовольствие. «Но мне нужен ты, — добавил Майлз. — Потому что ты выдерживаешь».  
  
Александру резко расхотелось обсуждать кого-то третьего в такой момент. Он снова зашарил пальцами по волосам и шее Майлза, покорно отдаваясь ему даже несмотря на усталость. «Скоро рассвет, — негромко сказал он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил». Майлз был нужен ему как воздух, и они оба ненавидели наступление утра, когда снова приходилось становиться всего лишь лордом и слугой. «Я всегда рядом», — неожиданно серьезно ответил тот. Александр притянул его голову ближе для горячечного поцелуя, стараясь урвать последние крохи близости.  
  


* * *

  
  
Том проснулся от того, что служанка, которая вчера готовила ему комнату, бесшумно зашла в спальню и раздвинула шторы, впуская свет. Том стыдливо прикрылся одеялом. Он жил один, и у него не было прислуги, так что он не привык к такому. «Доброе утро, молодой господин, — поздоровалась женщина. — Ванна уже готова, и я принесла вашу одежду». Том смутился еще больше от того, что его так назвали — будто он был полноправным обитателем особняка.  
  
А потом он заметил стопку аккуратно сложенной одежды, которая ждала его — точнее, алую шелковую розу поверх всего. Забыв о стеснении, он выскочил из постели и схватил брошь, не веря, что она к нему вернулась. «Но как?.. — вслух изумился Том. — Где вы нашли брошь?» Служанка ответила, пятясь к двери: «Я ничего не находила. Лорд Тёрнер отдал мне ее и сказал, что она ваша».  
  
Том остался в комнате один и почти ласково провел пальцами по шелковым лепесткам. Должно быть, он был так пьян тем вечером в ресторане, что потерял свою брошь, а лорд Тернер нашел ее и решил сделать ему сюрприз. К тому же, Джозефу наверняка будет приятно, что брошь не утеряна! Том решил наведаться к нему сегодня сразу после отъезда из особняка.  
  
В ванне он не залеживался, потому что знал, что его ожидают к завтраку. Он быстро искупался и оделся — его одежда была свежей и идеально выглаженной. Том был вынужден признать, что жизнь в особняке пришлась ему по душе.  
  
Он уже знал путь в столовую и снова обнаружил за столом лорда Тёрнера — тот был аккуратно одет и причесан, но выглядел сонным, впрочем, как и всегда. Том мучительно вспомнил о подсмотренной им ночью сцене — он с трудом себе представлял, как сможет теперь смотреть в глаза лорду.  
  
«Доброе утро, милорд», — поздоровался Том. Тот поздоровался в ответ и жестом пригласил его присаживаться за стол. «Хорошо спалось?» — спросил лорд Тёрнер, приступая к своему завтраку. «Не особенно, — честно признался Том. — Но зато утром меня ждал приятный сюрприз. Вы нашли мою розу?» Лорд почему-то усмехнулся. «Я забрал ее, — просто ответил он. — Чтобы ты наверняка вернулся ко мне».  
  
Том опешил, не зная, как ему на это реагировать. Лорд довольно открыто заявлял о своих намерениях насчет Тома, и это было вполне даже приятно и лестно, если бы от такой «кражи» розы он не мучился совестью еще несколько дней. «Вы заставили меня волноваться, — сдержанно заметил Том. — Эта брошь очень дорога мне». Лорд бросил взгляд на розу, которую Том снова приколол к лацкану своего сюртука. «Что ж, я больше не буду», — с ноткой иронии сказал лорд.  
  
Том ел свой завтрак, напряженно раздумывая, как снова открыть тему его роли натурщика. Он много думал об этом перед сном и утром в ванне, и пришел к выводу, что ничего постыдного или страшного в этом нет. У всех великих творцов вроде Микеланджело или Боттичелли наверняка были натурщики. Казалось, лорд Тёрнер не претендовал на такой уровень мастерства, но ему явно удалось задеть тщеславную струнку в душе Тома — он размечтался, что именно с него тот напишет свой первый шедевр. Голос на самых задворках сознания Тома шепнул ему, что лорд также может награждать его ласками, от которых ему будет хорошо снова и снова. Пускай тот занимался черт знает чем по ночам со своим слугой — у всех были свои скелеты в шкафах, а Тома это не касалось.  
  
«Ну что, Томас, ты подумал над моим предложением?» — спросил, наконец, лорд Тёрнер, когда Том несколько раз несмело поднимал взгляд и встречался им с лордом. «Да, — отозвался он. — Я думаю, я согласен». Лорд едва ли не впервые с их знакомства расплылся в настоящей улыбке — Том отметил, что она делала его заметно моложе. «Замечательно, — сказал лорд Тёрнер. — По правде сказать, я бы очень огорчился отказу. Давно я не чувствовал такого вдохновения». Он внезапно разоткровенничался: «Если свои стихи я черпаю прямиком из своей головы, то для живописи мне нужен реальный объект». Том изрядно смутился, когда тот пристально, почти жадно посмотрел на него и добавил: «Конечно, я создам лишь жалкую копию. Природа — вот кто создал неповторимый шедевр, Томас».  
  
«Вы такого высокого мнения обо мне», — робко пробормотал Том, ковыряя остатки завтрака в тарелке из дорогого сервиза. Он посчитал этот вопрос решенным и обратился к лорду с просьбой: «Благодарю за гостеприимство, но я бы хотел уехать домой сразу после завтрака. У меня есть кое-какие дела». Лорд немного омрачился: «Как, уже покидаешь нас?» Затем он немного сощурился на Тома и добавил: «В таком случае, составишь мне компанию сегодня вечером в опере? Сто лет не был в опере».  
  
Том был совершенно обезоружен таким напором комплиментов и предложений, но ему, конечно, тоже хотелось в оперу. Особенно в компании лорда… И что о них люди подумают? Возможно, сходство Тома с девушкой здесь сыграет ему на руку. «Ох… да, я бы с удовольствием», — ответил Том, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
Лорд Тёрнер всплеснул руками и заявил: «Тогда я распоряжусь, чтобы Майлз отвез тебя домой, а вечером мы заедем за тобой снова». От упоминания Майлза Том невольно покраснел еще сильнее, чем от щедрых комплиментов. Он не знал, что предпочел бы — идти пешком через весь Лондон или прокатиться в экипаже, которым управляет этот человек. У него все нутро сжалось от страха, когда он представил, что тот может сделать с ним то же самое, что делал с лордом. В отличие от него, Том этого вовсе не жаждал.  
  
«Милорд, — осторожно обратился Том. — Майлз ведь ваш извозчик? Но он еще присматривает за лошадьми, и я видел его кое-где в особняке». К лорду Тёрнеру снова вернулось выражение мрачного удовлетворения, будто этим вопросом Том сам себя загнал в угол. «Видишь ли, Томас, — начал он, — я не могу позволить себе держать много слуг. Майлз в особняке и извозчик, и конюх, и мой камердинер». « _Камердинер_ , — подумал Том. — Это теперь так называется?»  
  
Лорд внезапно оперся на локти и наклонился поближе к Тому. «Только вот лакировать двери не входит в его обязанности, — на тон ниже добавил он. — Мне придется нанимать мастера, Томас». В его тоне не было угрозы, но Том похолодел внутри. Он испуганно зыркнул на лорда, осознавая, что выдает себя с головой, и уже не удастся свалить вину за след от свечи на любопытную служанку. «Я не понимаю, о чем вы», — упрямо пробормотал Том. Лорд негромко вздохнул и протянул руку — всего лишь, чтобы заправить ему прядь волос за ухо. «Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в Хайгрине в безопасности», — сказал он, а Том подумал, что это было затруднительно.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джозеф едва не проглотил портновскую булавку, которую держал в зубах за работой, когда к нему в ателье ворвался Томас, немного раскрасневшийся и с развевающимися полами пальто. Джозеф сразу же отложил свое шитье и вышел навстречу другу. «Томас, ты как с пожара, — воскликнул он. — Что-то случилось?» Том вовсе не выглядел так, будто что-то случилось, а затем он просто шагнул к нему и крепко обнял вместо приветствия.  
  
Джозеф тут же потерял дар речи — отчасти потому, что уткнулся лицом в длинные локоны и какие-то кружева на рубашке. Спохватившись, он вскинул руки и крепко обнял Тома в ответ, едва не скуля от восторга. Тот стал обнимать его гораздо чаще, и это не могло не радовать. Джозеф счастливо зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул любимый аромат — и тут же понял, что что-то не так.  
  
Они разомкнули объятия, и он подернул ноздрями, будто не узнавая Тома. Обычно тот всегда пах тонко и изысканно, очень свежо, как будто только что был на морозе. Теперь же Том весь пропах каким-то тяжелым ароматом, который почти оставлял на языке горечь. У Джозефа было слабое зрение, испорченное кропотливым шитьем, но при этом отличное обоняние, и он понял раньше, чем Томас раскрыл рот — тот не ночевал дома.  
  
«Мне столько нужно тебе рассказать, — заявил тот, усаживаясь за обеденный стол. — Извини, что так набросился… мне очень не хватало тебя сегодня ночью». Джозеф удивленно вскинул брови и слегка покраснел от таких слов, но Том смотрел на него так открыто и невинно, что стало понятно, что он не имел в виду ничего романтического. «Новая часть твоих приключений?» — добродушно спросил Джозеф, быстро подавая им по чашке кофе с молоком. «Не то слово, — согласился Том, подув на чашку. — Вчера в издательстве приняли мои новые стихи, но когда мне нужно было возвращаться, начался ужасный ливень».  
  
Джозеф смутно подозревал, с чем был связан этот рассказ, но вслух сказал лишь: «О, поздравляю с публикацией. И что дальше?» Том с важным видом отпил из чашки и продолжил рассказ: «Мимо проезжал в своем экипаже лорд Тёрнер и заметил меня, когда я не мог поймать даже захудалую телегу. Он пригласил меня в экипаж, а затем и в свой особняк, Хайгрин, на ужин».  
  
Джозеф стиснул изящную чашку и изо всех сил постарался не выдать раздражение, которое одолевало его всякий раз при упоминании лорда. Он не знал этого мужчину, не знал даже, как он выглядит, но знал точно, что тот собирается прибрать к рукам Тома. Разве ему не положено быть в трауре?  
  
«Я промок насквозь под дождем, так что для меня приготовили ванну и высушили мою одежду, — продолжил Томас. — И ужин был очень вкусный. Прямо как в ресторане». Джозеф проглотил нарастающую обиду вместе с очередным глотком кофе и спросил: «Тебе понравился особняк?» У него мгновенно испортилось настроение, когда он представил, как Том и неизвестный лорд Тёрнер ужинают вместе при свечах, беседуют и улыбаются друг другу… а может и больше. Может, лорд снова целовал Тому руку, целовал его манящие, созданные для поцелуев губы… Мысли об этом были невыносимы, и Джозеф снял очки, принявшись яростно тереть их чистым носовым платком.  
  
«Особняк такой странный, — ответил Том. — Что-то среднее между произведениями По и Бронте. Я ведь остался на ночь, потому что было уже поздно. Признаюсь, мне было страшно спать в комнате одному».  
 _  
«По крайней мере, они не спали вместе,_  — подумал Джозеф, а вслух спросил с явственной ноткой обиды в голосе: — Но почему ты говоришь, что тебе не хватало меня?» Том немного смущенно прикусил губу, а затем подался вперед, признавшись вполголоса: «Покойная жена лорда… я видел ее портрет. С ней что-то нехорошее».  
  
«Она умерла», — не удержался от едкого комментария Джозеф. Он был слишком рассержен и обижен, чтобы ворковать с Томом, как обычно. Тот поджал губы и парировал: «Да, конечно, глупый Том всю ночь дрожал под одеялом от каждого шороха и скрипа. И рядом не было храброго Джозефа, который не боится призраков». Джозефу стало немного стыдно. И самую капельку лучше, потому что Том думал о нем перед сном. Эх, окажись он в той постели вместе с ним, Том бы не думал ни о каких призраках…  
  
Том, похоже, был настроен серьезно. «Призраки не любят, когда кто-то вторгается в их дома, — авторитетно заявил он, а затем добавил тихо и жалобно: — Я ей не нравлюсь. Она… ревнует».  
  
Джозеф вскипел, как чайник. Томас выдумал ревность какой-то мертвой чахоточной аристократки, но в упор не замечал то, как ранит его?! В голове у него запульсировало болью, и он яростно потер виски. Вместе с болью к нему пришла идея, отчасти сумасбродная, но вполне подходящая для такого выдумщика, как Том.  
  
«Я знаю, как тебе помочь, — сказал Джозеф. — Подожди минутку». Заинтригованный Том остался сидеть за столом, а сам он побрел обратно в мастерскую, стянул с крючка длинную цепочку из крупных звеньев, на которой болталась тяжелая связка ключей. Сняв их все, Джозеф отпер сундук, в котором хранились ткани, и нанизал фигурный ключ от него обратно на цепочку.  
  
«Попробуй носить амулет, — заявил Джозеф, возвращаясь к Тому с ключом на цепочке. — Такие ключи… они запирают духов в их потустороннем мире, понимаешь?» Джозеф придумал на ходу какую-то околесицу, но Том заметно заинтересовался амулетом и уже вертел его в длинных пальцах, рассматривая. «Это же так просто, — восхитился он. — Я буду надевать его каждый раз, когда буду ездить в Хайгрин».  
  
Джозеф нахмурился: «Ты решил ужинать там постоянно?» Том, уже надевший амулет на шею, прикусил губу, как будто сболтнул лишнего. Для Джозефа весь его рассказ определенно был лишним. «Лорд Тёрнер… попросил меня побыть его натурщиком», — нехотя объяснил Томас. Джозефу сделалось плохо. Он узнавал эти симптомы — разумеется, Том был слишком красив, чтобы никто не захотел нарисовать его портрет, но лорд Тёрнер, похоже, всерьез увлекся им. Но ведь Том был _его_ моделью!  
  
Том обеспокоенно посмотрел на него, когда Джозеф встал из-за стола и обессиленно улегся на кушетку, сняв очки. «Это хотя бы не обнаженная натура?» — слабо спросил он. Вопрос был бестактный, но ему было не до этикета сейчас. «Нет конечно, — воскликнул Том, краснея. — Я бы на такое не согласился».  
  
Даже без очков Джозеф увидел, что Том теребит кольцо на мизинце. Он всегда так делал, когда врал.  
  


* * *

  
  
Александр смотрел «Тангейзера» уже в третий или четвертый раз. За почти четыре часа постановки можно было чокнуться, но Томас явно смотрел оперу впервые и завороженно следил за происходящим на сцене. Александр мыслями обратился к Майлзу, который терпеливо ждал их в экипаже — скорей всего, спал. Это ему лишь на пользу, ведь он тяжело трудился весь день, да и ночью, по правде говоря.  
  
На балконе стоял удушливый запах — какофония ароматов женских духов, от которой разыгрывалась головная боль. Александр с нетерпением ждал конца акта, чтобы выпить шампанского в театральном буфете.  
  
На сцене Вольфрам как раз взывал к «чистой» любви — поклонению без притязаний на близость. Александр подумал, что в его жизни все не укладывалось всего в два определения любви. Он восхищался Томасом, как раз был готов поклоняться ему, ведь тот как раз вдохнул жизнь в его творчество одним лишь своим появлением. И где Элоди нашла это неземное создание?.. Похоже, Александр не был способен на «чистую» любовь — глядя искоса на слабо освещенное лицо Томаса, ему тут же хотелось прикоснуться к нему, отвлечь лаской, заставить забыть обо всем на свете от наслаждения в его объятиях. Не то чтобы Александр тщеславно считал себя Венерой из этой оперы, но был уверен, что смог бы подарить Томасу незабываемые ощущения.  
  
И все же он без капли сомнения мог сказать, что _любит_ Майлза. Без всех этих полутонов «чистого» и «нечистого», он просто не представлял своей жизни без него, да и едва ли у него была бы причина жить, не будь рядом с ним Майлза. Каждый день тяготил его, и Александр мечтал о том, чтобы они стали равными, и не пришлось бы изображать хозяина и слугу годами.  
  
Том нравился ему еще и потому, что ничего из себя не изображал, когда льнул, изрядно захмелевший от шампанского, в его объятии на пути из оперы. «Томас, — растянул слово Александр, целуя длинную нежную шею. — Какой же ты… прекрасный». Тот вздохнул томно и сжал пальцы на его плече, позволяя целовать себя.  
  
«Я тебе нравлюсь?» — спросил Александр, почти касаясь красиво очерченых губ. Ладонью он поглаживал теплое бедро поверх ткани брюк. «Вы… интересный», — усмехнулся Томас с неизвестно откуда взявшимся кокетством. «Этого достаточно», — пробормотал в ответ Александр и урвал у него поцелуй, поглаживая ладонью все выше. Наградой ему послужил слабый стон и дрожь, прошедшая по хрупкому телу.  
  
«Нет, — внезапно твердо сказал Томас, прервав поцелуй. — Перестаньте. Я не хочу, чтобы это произошло здесь». Александр чуть вслух не назвал его неженкой, но руку убрал. Знал бы Томас, что он позволял с собой делать Майлзу на этих сиденьях!  
  
«Приехали!» — громогласно напомнил о себе тот снаружи. «Как скажешь, — все равно улыбнулся Александр, как будто все шло по задуманному им сценарию. — Тогда буду ждать твоей первой сессии натурщика с еще большим нетерпением». Александр подумал, что так даже было лучше. Томас интриговал, не подпуская к себе, и его дурманящая нимфья аура не рассеется так быстро.  
  
«До свидания, милорд», — прошелестел Томас после того, как застегнул свою рубашку доверху. «Доброй ночи, Томас», — мягко сказал Александр и целомудренно поцеловал его руку.  
  
 _Не срывать, а ухаживать._


	5. Chapter 5

Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло натоплено, Том весь покрылся мурашками, когда пересилил себя и скинул с плеч халат. Легкая ткань быстро скользнула по его телу и упала на ковер; Том переступил через нее.

  
Лорд Тёрнер посматривал на него поверх мольберта, который притащил в одну из своих спален ради Тома — он сказал, что в его мастерской слишком прохладно, чтобы позировать без одежды. Сам он тоже был одет весьма легко — в другой шелковый халат, и Том мог видеть часть его голой груди. Его вдруг укололо осознание, что он еще ни разу не видел лорда без одежды — в тот раз, когда он подглядывал в замочную скважину, ему не удалось ничего разглядеть.  
  
«Что это у тебя на цепочке?» — склонив голову, спросил лорд, глядя на ключ на груди у Тома, который он до этого прятал под одеждой. «Просто украшение, — быстро ответил он. — И его тоже снять?» Лорд Тёрнер покачал головой: «Нет, оставь. Выглядит интересно». Тому стало немного спокойней. Приятная тяжесть ключа, нагревшегося от его тела, успокаивала.  
  
«Не стой, укладывайся, как тебе удобно», — сказал лорд после того, как Том замешкался, скованно топчась возле кровати. Том забрался на нее, кожей ощущая на себе оценивающий взгляд, и неловко улегся набок лицом к лорду. Обычно, когда он ложился спать, он укладывался на спину и вытягивал по возможности ноги, но такая поза вряд ли подошла бы для картины.  
  
Том заставил себя посмотреть в глаза лорду, который как раз закончил затачивать угольный карандаш и снисходительно ему улыбался. «Твои мурашки очаровательны, — сказал он. — Жаль, я не могу их нарисовать». Том почувствовал себя немного уверенней и расслабился. «Тебе не холодно?» — участливо спросил лорд. Том покачал головой. В спальне было даже немного душно, но он бы точно не замерз без одежды. «Я бы хотел расположить тебя в саду, но в это время года там гадко», — добавил лорд. Том подумал, что тот, должно быть, заставил бы его улечься голым на траву или в какой-нибудь палисадник, где ползают всякие насекомые, и вздрогнул от омерзения. Хорошо, что сейчас была поздняя осень.  
  
Он с интересом наблюдал, как лорд наметил что-то на холсте, а потом вдруг подошел к нему, чтобы мягко подкорректировать его позу. «Подожми немного ноги, пожалуйста, — попросил тот, коснувшись его бедра. — Они… не помещаются на холсте». Том послушно занял более компактную позу. Ладонь у лорда была теплой, и прикосновение было приятным, но тот уже явно поймал порыв вдохновения и поспешил вернуться к мольберту. Подумав немного, лорд взял с резного столика верхнюю книгу из довольно высокой и небрежной стопки и вручил ее Тому. «Чтобы тебе не было скучно, — пояснил он. — И я хочу, чтобы ты выглядел естественно».  
  
Том раскрыл книгу на первой странице, и его взгляд привычно заскользил по строчкам. Лорд Тёрнер, впрочем, отвлек его, когда заговорил снова. «Ты приятно пахнешь, — заметил он, и Том слегка покраснел. — И это я тоже не могу нарисовать».  
  
Тому было приятно, что лорд заметил. Он принял ванну перед тем, как обнажиться для картины, и тщательно вымылся, с радостью обнаружив дамское мыло — обыкновенное пересушивало ему кожу. Сначала Том не хотел к нему притрагиваться, предположив, что оно принадлежало покойной леди Тёрнер, но кусок выглядел совсем новым и нетронутым.  
  
Казалось, лорда вовсе не огорчало, что Том не отвечал на его реплики. «Говорят, что жизнь имитирует искусство, — подумал вслух лорд Тёрнер. — Но какой вид искусства может передать запах?»  
  
«Парфюмерия — это искусство?» — негромко спросил Том, чувствуя себя учеником на уроке, ответившим невпопад. «Имитация», — отрезал лорд с выражением легкой досады. Том решил вернуться к чтению, краем уха прислушиваясь к мыслям лорда вслух. Тот делал на холсте набросок, сосредоточенно сдвинув темные брови, и бормотал: «Скульптура передаст цвет и рельеф тела, но не фактуру. Музыка может передать только… впечатление».  
  
Подняв на него слегка встревоженный взгляд, Том увидел, что тот заложил грифель за ухо и налил себе в бокал вина из кувшина на том же столике. «Милорд, попробуйте насладиться процессом, не думая о результате», — предложил он, и лорд посмотрел на него с долей удивления. «Ты прав, — заключил он. — Не всем повезло с такими умными натурщиками». Том скромно улыбнулся, а лорд добавил: «И я прошу не звать меня „милорд“, когда мы наедине. Меня все зовут так большую часть жизни, и я бы уже забыл свое настоящее имя, если бы не…» Том безошибочно почувствовал, что тот запнулся, но все же быстро добавил: «Если бы не мой псевдоним».  
  
«Но как же мне вас звать?» — спросил он, ощущая усиливающееся желание поерзать или сменить позу. «По имени, — просто ответил лорд. — Александр». Том произнес имя вслух — оно протянулось на языке, как патока. Он уже привык к короткому удобному «милорд», но понимал, что тот подталкивал его к более интимному обращению. Том для себя решил вовсе избегать обращений по имени.  
  
 _Александр_ , наконец, углубился в работу над эскизом, периодически прикладываясь к бокалу с вином. Том пытался читать, но книга оказалась слишком сложной для него, и он не улавливал сути, прочитывая абзац за абзацем. Довольно скоро его мысли отключились от текста и обратились к более насущным вещам. В их последнюю встречу лорд недвусмысленно намекнул, чего он ждет от их первого сеанса в качестве натурщика и художника. Ради этого Том и отмылся до хруста в ванне, рассчитывая, что тот снова станет целовать его и ласкать, но теперь лорд выглядел слишком увлеченным рисованием. Том не знал, что у него на уме, и чего стоит ожидать.  
  
Он ведь на самом деле ожидал этого. Том бы не очень опытным и слабо разбирался в разнообразии постельных утех, особенно между однополыми любовниками, но до сих пор каждое прикосновение лорда приносило приятные ощущения. Том воскресил в памяти то, что подсмотрел в замочную скважину, и его пробрало колючим и липким страхом неизвестности вперемешку с любопытством. Неопытный не значит глупый — он имел все основания думать, что лорд отдавался своему слуге совсем как женщина, и догадаться, как именно это происходило, было не сложно. Тома пугала перспектива оказаться на его месте, ведь это означало _пойти против своей природы_. Природа, впрочем, сама пошла против него, когда Том вырос из обыкновенного мальчишки в юношу, больше похожего на девушку.  
  
Внезапно его пронзила догадка, заставившая его вспыхнуть румянцем и снова покрыться мурашками. Возможно, лорд хотел оставаться в той же роли и с ним. Почему-то это показалось Тому еще более противоестественным. Он пристыженно посмотрел на лорда, который в силу своего занятия часто и пристально на него посматривал и, конечно же, заметил его реакцию.  
  
«Что-то не так?» — спросил он. Его халат немного распахнулся, обнажая половину груди. Она была совсем не женской, но Том все равно залюбовался подтянутой грудной мышцей и красивым темным соском. «Все в порядке», — отозвался он. На груди у лорда имелась негустая темная поросль, и Том скосил взгляд на собственную, плоскую и гладкую. Его соски затвердели, хотя в комнате было вовсе не прохладно.  
  
Том стал все меньше смотреть в книгу и все больше — на лорда. Может, у них и было кое-что общее: пышные и округлые бедра и ягодицы тоже не были атрибутом мужественности. Нет, Том ни за что не смог бы заняться любовью с лордом так, как это делал Майлз — он был крупнее, сильнее его и в придачу гораздо опытней. Должно быть, до дела бы даже не дошло. Когда лорду вздумалось приласкать его в экипаже, Том был так возбужден от прикосновений даже через одежду, что ему пришлось просить лорда прекратить, чтобы не осрамиться перед ним. Сейчас отступать было некуда, и Том не знал, что лорд предложит ему на этот раз.  
  
Впрочем, тот рисовал себе, не отвлекаясь, и Тому стало немного тоскливо от мысли, что это может затянуться на несколько часов. От подобных мыслей и воспоминаний о прикосновениях лорда его тело реагировало томлением — он так и не получил разрядки в прошлый раз, и теперь даже трение кожи о простынь вызывало неуместную реакцию тела. Том понимал, что ему не желательно шевелиться, но постарался незаметно повернуть корпус так, чтобы спрятать пах в складках покрывала.  
  
Он страдальчески посмотрел на лорда исподлобья. Тогда в ванной тот даже не спрашивал у Тома, хочет ли он ласки, и действовал прямолинейно. Может быть, ему тоже стоит повести себя так же и прямо заявить, что следует сделать перерыв?  
  
Александр не реагировал на томные взгляды, печальные взгляды и взгляды с откровенной мольбой и изводил его еще около получаса. За это время он успел осушить уже третий бокал вина и перейти от эскиза к первым мазкам кистью. Том же успел заработать окончательно окрепшее возбуждение, глядя на то, как лорд облизывает губы после каждого глотка вина и периодически проводит всей пятерней по волосам, зачесывая их назад. Запустить собственные пальцы в эти волосы хотелось нестерпимо.  
  
«Томас, ты мне мешаешь», — неожиданно строго произнес лорд Тёрнер, и Тому захотелось завернуться в покрывало, прячась. «Простите», — пристыженно отозвался он и горько вздохнул. Лорд отложил кисть и сложил руки на груди. «Пожалуйста, реши эту проблему как можно быстрее, — уже мягче, но все еще требовательно сказал он. — Я не могу рисовать тебя, когда твое тело… меняется». Том, сначала покрасневший, теперь побледнел. «Можно мне выйти?» — тихо попросил он, не особенно надеясь, что ему позволят. «Нет, — отрезал лорд. — Я же попросил сделать это быстро».  
  
Том посмотрел на него немного испуганно, но подчинился, улегшись на спину и скользнув ладонью себе на пах. Он зажмурился и даже отвернул лицо, стараясь убедить себя, что на него не смотрят, а он находится у себя дома, в своей постели и полной темноте. Лорд не стал заставлять его смотреть на себя, и Тому стало немного легче. Он принялся поглаживать себя, закусив губу, а затем спохватился, вспомнив, что ему велели избавиться от возбуждения побыстрее, и обхватил себя ладонью крепче.  
  
Том не привык сразу переходить к быстрым механическим движениям, обычно он раздразнивал себя и растягивал удовольствие. Он поморщился от того, что приходилось применять грубоватую ласку, и она приносила мало удовольствия. Ощущение того, что он не один, жалило и не давало расслабиться. Его занятие было унизительным, и он чуть не всхлипнул от обиды, что лорд так с ним обращается.  
  
Спустя еще пару минут тщетных стараний достичь разрядки, Том приоткрыл глаза и пробормотал почти отчаянно: «Я не могу, когда кто-то смотрит». Лорд отозвался почти скучающим тоном: «Всё ты можешь». А Тома внезапно бросило в жар от осознания, к чему тот его подталкивал. Тот хотел, чтобы Том просил.  
  
«Помогите мне, — снова зажмурившись, почти прошептал он, лишь бы прекратить эту пытку. — Пожалуйста». К счастью, лорда не надо было просить дважды, ведь он, по всей видимости, только этого и ждал. Том слышал его шаги, почувствовал его приближение, но с закрытыми глазами не понял, что с ним делают — а когда открыл их, чуть не взвизгнул. Лорд уложил его длинные ноги себе на плечи и, разведя ему бедра, устремился поцелуями туда, где Том никак не мог позволить себя целовать.  
  
Ахнув от возмущения, он попытался рвануться прочь, но лорд Тёрнер держал его за бедра крепко, как в тисках — наверняка останутся синяки. «Не надо», — заскулил Том, беспомощно трепыхаясь и уже понимая, что лучше будет сдаться. Вместо ответа Александр лизнул его широко и длинно, да так развязно, что ноги у Тома, которыми он тщетно пытался лягнуться, будто превратились в студень, а пальцы на них поджались от ощущения, от которого хотелось сгореть дотла в ту же секунду.  
  
От движений языка лорда спина то и дело норовила выгнуться, а между ног все заныло совсем уж болезненно от долгого напряжения. Том вдруг осознал свою единственную возможность для проявления свободы воли и вплел пальцы обеих рук в волосы лорду. Тот издал какой-то довольный урчащий звук и стал ласкать его языком еще настойчивей — Том услышал свой жалобный стон как будто со стороны.  
  
Когда он снова обхватил себя ладонью, отчаявшись дождаться от лорда более действенной помощи, он ожидал, что снова ничего не получится, однако ему хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы излиться себе в ладонь и на живот. Слух его обострился, как будто он вынырнул из толщи воды и услышал, какие похабные влажные звуки издавал лорд внизу. Бедра у Тома заметно дрожали, и лорд отпустил его и отстранился, когда он испытал свое удовольствие.  
  
Александр навис над ним в окончательно распахнутом халате и с разлохмаченными волосами; глаза у него поблескивали, и он беззастенчиво облизывался. Том покорно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, ничего не спрашивая, только прерывисто дыша.  
  
«Вот это — не имитация, — заявил лорд после паузы. — Ты — моя идеальная палитра». Он провел пальцем по животу Тома, который у того не было сил обтереть — «Белый», и втолкнул его между ярких покусанных губ — «Красный», прихватывая язык и нижнюю губу. Том протестующе замотал головой и даже прикусил палец — от унижения и переизбытка эмоций из глаз потекли слезы, скатываясь в разметавшиеся волосы. «Золото», — заключил Александр, оставив его рот в покое и погладив Тома по веснушчатой щеке.  
  
Он всхлипнул и подумал, что лорд, должно быть, сошел с ума окончательно. Тот помедлил немного, кажется, ненадолго придя в замешательство. Лорд утер ему слезы и наклонился, чтобы неловко поцеловать в лоб. «Прости, Томас, — шепнул Александр. — Для тебя это все слишком».  
  
Том не мог устроить язык во рту так, чтобы не чувствовать собственного вкуса, и просто отвернулся набок, попытавшись сжаться в клубок. Он быстро совладал с собой, не позволяя слезам катиться и дальше, и пробормотал, не глядя на лорда: «Вы делали со мной странные вещи». Александр вздохнул и улегся позади, прижимаясь к Тому и успокаивающе его поглаживая. «Пожалуй, я отвык от нежностей, — признался он негромко. — Но я бы не сделал с тобой ничего плохого».  
  
Том немного устыдился своей бурной реакции, ведь лорд действительно не причинял ему боль или что-то в этом роде. Теперь он, должно быть, думает, что Том — та еще неженка.  
  
Почувствовав, что Том успокоился, Александр поцеловал его в лопатку и сказал: «Мы могли бы попробовать еще раз — так, как тебе хочется. Но ты же умный мальчик, ты понимаешь, что мне пора идти». Тому немного не понравилось, что его назвали мальчиком. Не такая уж большая разница в возрасте была между ним и лордом. «Понимаю», — вздохнул он и все-таки повернулся, чтобы взглянуть напоследок на лорда. «Отдыхай», — с легкой улыбкой сказал он и встал с постели, заново запахивая на себе халат.  
  
Когда лорд ушел, Том поспешил тоже выбраться из постели, чтобы пойти в ванную комнату и привести себя в порядок. Любопытство притормозило его и заставило заглянуть в мольберт. Том смотрел на незаконченную картину, не в силах отвести взгляд, и размышлял о том, каким видел его лорд Тёрнер. Его техника была далека от идеала, но даже в сыром виде картина притягивала взгляд — Том был на ней светлым пятном, почти светился бледностью, а еще лорд утрировал угловатость его фигуры, нарисовав глубокие тени. Вокруг тела на картине был небрежно намечен темно-красный интерьер спальни, который ближе к фигуре сгущался в почти черный. Это было неправильно с точки зрения перспективы, но подчеркивало контраст тела и обстановки еще больше.  
  
Том не мог избавиться от ощущения, что смотрит на картину не впервые, но это было невозможно, ведь рисовали ее при нем. _«Важна не форма, а впечатление»_ , — прозвучали у него в голове слова лорда. Напряженно задумавшись, Том схватился за ключ у себя на груди и стал царапать резьбой подушечку большого пальца. Картина производила пугающее, но неизгладимое впечатление. Она не отпускала взгляд смотрящего.  
  
Том покрылся холодной испариной, когда догадался, почему картина казалась ему знакомой — портрет леди Тёрнер в каминном зале производил очень похожее впечатление. Он инстинктивно отпрянул от мольберта, но затем уставился на картину снова — и перевел дыхание, удостоверившись, что не выглядел на ней мертвецки.  
  
Кажется, у него начала кружиться голова — в самом деле, слишком много переживаний за один вечер. Кое-как справившись с водопроводом, Том набрал себе ванну сам, и при этом ему казалось, что он слышит опасное гудение котла где-то внизу. Должно быть, Джозеф прав, и он просто слишком мнительный. Лежа в горячей ванне, Том умиротворился и бездумно вертел в пальцах ключ, который пообещал себе не снимать, пока он находится в Хайгрине.  
  
Прикрыв глаза, он устроил голову на бортике ванны и глубоко вздохнул. Вздох сорвался, когда Тому почудился шелест, который он уже слышал в первую ночь здесь. Встрепенувшись и инстинктивно схватившись за ключ, он опасливо выглянул из ванны и уставился в дверной проем, который вел в спальню, напряженно всматриваясь в ее багровый полумрак. Ничего там не увидев, Том перевел дыхание. Он ведь был почти уверен, что выдумал и подол темного платья, и шелестящий звук, который он издавал. В конце концов, призраки не ходят, а парят, и ничего у них не могло шелестеть.  
  
«Убирайся», — не очень уверенно сказал Том, просто на всякий случай. Для себя он в очередной раз решил, что переборет боязнь и сам попросит Майлза отвезти его домой утром, не спрашивая лорда. Том был почти уверен, что лорд ушел именно к нему, но если он всякий раз будет оставлять Тома одного, его бедные нервы не выдержат.


	6. Chapter 6

Майлз сидел на перевернутом ведре возле конюшни и выдраивал корыто, чтобы добавить туда свежего корма. Глаза у него слипались, ведь этой ночью он спал совсем мало. Ему никогда не положено было залеживаться, но единственным временем, когда он мог побыть наедине с Александром, была ночь, поэтому приходилось жертвовать сном. На выносливость Майлз никогда не жаловался, но тот откровенно вымотал его в этот раз, ворвавшись в спальню для их встреч и прямо-таки набросившись на него. Майлз даже не успел спросить, чем его так довел мальчишка, но его влиянием на Александра был более чем доволен.  
  
Погода уже с раннего утра стояла невзрачная, и Майлз периодически поглядывал на небо за своим занятием: ему нужно было успеть вычистить конюшню и накормить лошадей, пока не пойдет дождь. Вскинув в очередной раз глаза, он с удивлением заметил Томаса, который брел к нему неуклюжей походкой, явно стараясь поменьше пачкать обувь в грязи. Майлз понятия не имел, что привело того к нему, ведь он был уверен, что тот боится его чуть ли не до обморока.  
  
Александр говорил ему, что Томас не знатного происхождения, поэтому можно было не вставать почтительно, когда тот подошел. «Доброе утро, Майлз», — робея, обратился к нему Томас, кутаясь от утренней сырости в пальто. «И вам доброе утро, молодой господин», — отозвался Майлз, откладывая жесткую щетку. Вся прислуга называла его так, но у самого Майлза это вызывало легкое раздражение: как же, без году неделя в особняке, а уже господин.  
  
«Что вас привело ко мне в такой ранний час?» — поинтересовался Майлз. Он был уверен, что Томас проваляется в постели часов до десяти, и только после обеда ему велят везти его домой. Тот вздохнул и помялся, после чего сказал: «У меня к вам просьба. Отвезите меня домой прямо сейчас, пожалуйста». Майлз удивленно вскинул брови и только сейчас посмотрел прямо на него. Томас нервно закусывал нижнюю губу и посматривал на него со смесью смущения и вины. Ну до чего же кукольный! Неудивительно, что Александр с ума сходит.  
  
Майлз сложил руки на груди и облокотился на деревянную стену конюшни. «Прямо сейчас? — переспросил он. — Что за спешка? У меня лошади еще не кормлены». Выражение лица у Томаса сделалось еще более жалобным. «Мне правда очень нужно домой, — взмолился он, а затем добавил совсем тихо: — Пока лорд Тёрнер не проснулся».  
  
Ситуация становилась все более интересной. Майлз поднялся на ноги и внимательно посмотрел на юношу. «Молодой господин, вы уже успели что-то натворить?» — осторожно спросил Майлз. Он уже успел предположить самые плохие вещи. В этом доме всегда все дерьмо приходится разгребать ему — в прямом и переносном смысле.  
  
Томас истово покачал головой, да так, что длинные локоны закачались из стороны в сторону. «Нет, ничего, — заверил он и снова понизил голос: — Просто он не отпустит меня, если я задержусь. А мне очень нужно домой». Майлз едва удержался от ухмылки. Кажется, Александр умудрился спугнуть птичку — птичка не хотела оказаться в золотой клетке.  
  
«Вы же понимаете, что отчитывать лорд будет меня», — сказал Майлз, но скорее для того, чтобы подольше забавляться смущенным бормотанием Томаса. Он неожиданно покраснел и закрыл рот, явно передумав говорить что-то, а после небольшой паузы сказал: «Я думаю… он вас простит». Майлз чуть не расхохотался. Да уж, у него имелся богатый опыт в том, чтобы зарабатывать у лорда прощение.  
  
«Ну что же вы молчите, Майлз, — воскликнул Томас, в сердцах хватаясь за оба рукава его куртки из грубой ткани. — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы мне помогли?» Майлз отпрянул, как можно мягче отняв тонкие пальцы от своих рукавов. Этого еще не хватало!  
  
«Да имейте же терпение, — с легким раздражением ответил он. — Дайте я хотя бы напою лошадей и запрягу их, ничего мне от вас не нужно». Том с облегчением вздохнул и поплелся вслед за ним в конюшню, с интересом посматривая на сонных лошадей. «Ради бога, идите в мой флигель, — закатил глаза Майлз. — Иначе провоняете навозом». Томас сморщил веснушчатый носик и попятился к двери. Майлз не хотел, чтобы он путался под ногами и отвлекал его. А он отвлекал, и еще как: если бы не вполне однозначный приказ Александра не прикасаться к его новой игрушке, Майлз бы не упустил возможность и приударил за ним.  
  
Чего таить, Томас немного напоминал ему юного Алекса, каким он впервые увидел его. По иронии судьбы, это произошло почти здесь же. Майлзу было всего девятнадцать лет, и он уже работал на семью Тёрнеров в Хайгрине. В особняк вернулся их единственный сын, много лет учившийся где-то за границей, и в ту пору бродил неприкаянным по территории поместья. Одно время Майлз наблюдал за ним издалека, но не смел тогда даже предполагать, что ему доведется заговорить с молодым лордом.  
  
Видимо, тому было так одиноко, что он сам подошел к нему, точно так же робея и не зная, куда присесть в своем дорогом наряде. У Александра тоже были вьющиеся волосы до плеч и огромные темные глазищи, и Майлз влюбился в него так сильно, что был готов спать под дверями его спальни, как верный пес. Сейчас лоб Александра уже прорезали первые морщинки, а Майлз спал в самой спальне, а не под дверями. Жизнь — интересная штука.  
  
Появление Томаса вызвало у Майлза смутную тревогу, потому что он вспомнил, как пытался отвадить юного Александра от приходов в конюшню, точно так же ссылаясь на грязь и вонь. Вместо того чтобы послушно уйти, Александр точно так же хватал его за рукава или воротник и твердил, что не может без него, и что однажды они сбегут вместе куда-то, где никто не будет их знать.  
  
Прошедшие десять лет были непростыми. Майлзу не раз приходилось становиться для Александра опорой, вытаскивать его из самых мрачных жизненных передряг и фактически спасти ему жизнь однажды. Год назад они пережили самый настоящий ад, но если бы у Майлза спросили, хочет ли он повернуть время вспять, чтобы ничего этого не было, он бы, не задумываясь, оставил все как есть, ведь это сблизило их с Александром еще больше. На жизнь он вовсе не жаловался, если не задумываться, что его или Александра в любой момент могли упечь за решетку.  
  
В таких раздумьях он напоил лошадей и понадеялся, что они не слишком проголодались за ночь и смогут отвезти их к дому Томаса и обратно. Майлз искренне заботился о своих питомцах, ведь во всем поместье не было живой души, кроме Александра, которой он мог бы полностью довериться. Он предполагал, что тот будет сердиться из-за того, что Томас ускользнул от него. Конечно, Майлз прекрасно знал, что Александр может быть совершенно нестерпимым, но он был явно не в том положении, чтобы давать ему советы, как лучше обращаться с Томасом. Да и вообще, он считал, что Александр излишне над ним трясется. Их с ним первая близость и вовсе произошла в полусъеденном стогу сена, и никто от этого не рассыпался. Разве что сам стог.  
  
Майлз быстро и умело запряг лошадей в экипаж, невольно поглядывая на окна особняка, которые относились к спальне Александра. Если тот проснется и обнаружит их, им не избежать взбучки. Почему Майлз все время ввязывается в какие-то аферы? Пусть даже такие пустячные.  
  
Он не рискнул звать Томаса окриком и зашел за ним во флигель. Тот скромно сидел на деревянном стуле и листал единственную книгу, которая была у Майлза. В первые годы их знакомства Александр научил его читать и немного писать, но это откровенно не было его сильной стороной. «Извините, что взял вашу книгу», — торопливо сказал Томас, откладывая ее. Майлз немного иронично взглянул на него. Ему приходилось делить с мальчишкой Александра, так что на книгу ему было плевать.  
  
«Экипаж готов, — сообщил Майлз, и Томас вскочил на ноги. — Идите за мной». Он помог ему влезть в экипаж, после чего они беспрепятственно выехали из поместья. Майлз уже хорошо помнил дорогу к дому Томаса, и когда они приехали, тот вылез из экипажа, заметно более оживленный, чем раньше, и довольно проворно взобрался на подножку для извозчика.  
  
«Спасибо вам, Майлз», — искренне поблагодарил он, и Майлз не мог не отметить, как трогательно смотрелась кромка крупноватых передних зубов из-под пухлой розовой губки. «Я у вас в долгу», — с серьезным видом добавил Томас, а Майлз ухмыльнулся в ответ. «Пустяки, молодой господин, — отозвался он. — Все равно меня скоро отправят забирать вас обратно».  
  
Томас спрыгнул на землю и поспешил домой. При ходьбе его локоны слегка подпрыгивали, а полы пальто похлопывали по худым ногам. Он скрылся в арке дома, ведущей во двор, и Майлз отвел взгляд, почувствовав себя одурманенным. Направив лошадей в обратный путь, он подумал, что стоит снова попытаться упросить Александра поделиться, когда он немного охладеет к своей музе.  
  


* * *

  
  
Очертания комнаты виделись Джозефу очень расплывчатыми без очков, но также ему казалось, что весь мир потерял свои краски. Они не виделись с Томасом уже три дня, и он имел все основания думать, что тот решил окончательно перебраться в особняк своего лорда.  
  
В первый день Джозеф испытывал лишь легкое беспокойство, но решил не навязываться; на второй он не выдержал и ближе к ужину сбегал домой к Томасу — его не было дома. Сегодня был третий день, и Джозеф так и не смог выйти на работу: он повесил на дверь ателье внизу табличку «закрыто» и слег в постель, не в силах даже нагреть себе чаю. Изящные чашки из сервиза тут же напомнили ему о Томасе, который высматривал в кофейной гуще знаки судьбы.  
  
Джозеф не знал, сколько времени он пролежал в прострации, таращась в пространство и изредка вставая, чтобы налить себе стакан воды. Лишь бы только с Томасом не случилось ничего плохого! А он сам скоро оправится и пойдет шить свои заказы.  
  
К тому времени, как за окном начало темнеть, Джозеф успел несколько раз перейти из состояния полной апатии к порывам немедленно поехать разыскивать Томаса. Когда внизу послышался настойчивый стук в дверь, Джозеф издал раздраженный вздох — видимо, попался особо непонятливый клиент. Но затем его осенила догадка: а что если это Томас вернулся?  
  
Джозеф сделал ошибку, резко сев на кровати: в глазах потемнело от долгого лежания, и ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, улегшись обратно на подушку. Когда перед глазами перестали плавать синие круги, он различил в дверях высокий силуэт, который, несомненно, принадлежал Томасу, и издал хриплый вздох облегчения.  
  
«Джозеф? — послышался его тревожный голос, подтверждая реальность Томаса. — Я взял ключ под ковриком. Ты не открывал». Джозеф сцепил зубы, чтобы не дать волю эмоциям. Он понимал, что все, что вертелось у него на языке, звучало ужасно глупо и даже по-детски.  
  
 _«Тебя так долго не было». «Я думал, ты не вернешься». «Не уходи больше»._  
  
Он молча протянул руку к Томасу, и тот немедля приблизился и взялся за нее. Джозеф оправдал это тем, что ему, якобы, требовалась помощь, чтобы приподняться. «Ты заболел», — с огорчением сделал вывод Томас. Джозеф не хотел выпускать его ладонь, что бы Том ни подумал. «Похоже на то», — попытавшись улыбнуться, ответил он и легко пожал плечами. Лучше Томасу было не знать, что «болезнь» одолела Джозефа лишь из-за того, что он целых три дня не приходил к нему обедать и пить чай.  
  
Не читал своих новых стихов с выражением, приоткрывая рот так, что была видна крошечная щель между зубов. Не улыбался ему через стол, отчего возле глаз появлялись лучики. Целых три дня.  
  
Томас посмотрел на него с сочувствием (во всяком случае, Джозефу так показалось. Он плохо различал выражения лиц без очков). Он мягко высвободил свою ладонь и привстал с края постели, чтобы налить воды в стакан и подать его Джозефу. Тот с благодарностью принял его и медленно выпил. А затем Томас убрал ему прядь волос со лба и наклонился, чтобы прижаться к нему губами на пару секунд. Его собственные кудри мазнули Джозефа по щеке. Привычный запах Тома исчез без следа, сменившись тем самым приторным ароматом.  
  
«Температуры вроде бы нет, — озадаченно сказал Томас. — Давай-ка я принесу тебе попить горячего». Джозеф нашарил на столе очки, надел их и наконец-то посмотрел ему в лицо. «Спасибо», — негромко сказал он, и Том тепло улыбнулся в ответ, после чего вышел и стал спускаться по лестнице. Джозеф был ему благодарен за то, что был готов позаботиться о нем, хотя обычно скорее он сам заботился о Томасе. А еще он был благодарен за то, что тот не стал рассказывать о своем времяпровождении в особняке. Джозеф не хотел этого слышать.  
  
С появлением в доме Томаса ему предсказуемо стало лучше. Тот вернулся в спальню с подносом, на котором стояла чашка чая и небольшая порция каши. «Сейчас не утро, — как будто извиняясь, сказал Том, — и я знаю, каша не очень вкусная. Но я добавил мёд». Джозеф заверил его, что не привередлив в еде. «Ты ведь давно не ел, да?» — тихо спросил Томас, и он был вынужден кивнуть.  
  
Джозеф и сам подивился, откуда у него взялись силы, но он проглотил кашу довольно быстро и запил ее ароматным чаем. Внутри понемногу разливалось тепло. Томас забрал поднос с посудой и отставил его на стол.  
  
«Теперь, когда у тебя появились силы, давай-ка я помогу тебе искупаться», — заявил Томас и протянул к нему руки, чтобы Джозеф вставал. Он вдруг ужасно смутился и попытался отнекиваться: «Мне уже лучше, я справлюсь сам». Томас схватил его за плечо и настоял: «Ты ведь сам сказал, когда у меня было похмелье, что нельзя оставлять меня одного в ванной. Ты сейчас не лучше, чем с похмелья».  
  
Джозеф вспомнил, что перед тем, как свалиться в постель, он подумывал напиться до беспамятства, но даже алкоголь не шел в глотку. А в тот раз он настоял на том, чтобы помочь Томасу в ванной, лишь ради повода взглянуть на него обнаженным. Он чувствовал себя очень низко, но Томас его не стеснялся, поэтому совесть его молчала до поры, до времени.  
  
К счастью, котел в доме давал достаточную температуру, чтобы набрать горячую ванну. В противном случае Том не смог бы принести несколько ведер нагретой на плите воды. Джозеф снял очки и быстро снял несвежую пижаму, после чего забрался в ванну и сел, обхватив колени руками. Так стало еще лучше: вода приятно согревала тело. Без очков Джозеф снова не мог распознать выражение лица Томаса, присевшего рядом на табурет, но если бы мог, то увидел бы его заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
Чуть пониже плеча робко легли пальцы с недлинными ноготками. «Я раньше не видел у тебя таких… мускулов, — сказал он, и нотка восхищения в его голосе заставила Джозефа зардеться от удовольствия. — Откуда? Ты же портной». Он потупил взгляд туда, где находились небольшие запасы здорового жирка — на животе. «Не такой уж я и мускулистый, — скромно пробормотал Джозеф. — Просто я всегда работал руками. Каждый день нужно принести воды и нарубить дров, чтобы нагреть котел». Томас, конечно же, ничего такого не делал.  
  
«Давай-ка я потру тебя мочалкой, чтобы вода зря не остывала», — заявил он, не спрашивая, и в следующую минуту уже увлеченно тер Джозефу спину и грудь, отчего мыльная пена летела во все стороны. Он сам тем временем промыл волосы, пряча улыбку. Забота Томаса, хоть и не обязательная, была ему очень приятна. И небольшой массаж мочалкой — тоже.  
  
Вскоре Томас вежливо вручил ему мочалку, чтобы не лезть в самые интимные места, и отвернулся. Джозеф был отнюдь не против, чтобы он продолжал, но вряд ли бы все пошло именно так, как в его фантазиях. После того дня, как он наблюдал за купанием Томаса, он еще долго не мог спокойно принимать ванну.  
  
Отмывшись дочиста, Джозеф еще почистил зубы с порошком, так что почувствовал себя другим человеком. Томас подал ему большое полотенце, но как только он встал из ванны, головокружение и темнота в глазах вернулись. Томас тут же подхватил его, немного намочив рукав своей рубашки, и помог Джозефу выбраться из ванны, после чего заботливо промокнул его полотенцем. «Я принесу чистое белье», — сказал он и ненадолго вышел в комнату.  
  
Джозеф очень переживал, что Томас уйдет, как только он снова уляжется в постель, ведь был уже вечер. Но его, казалось, что-то тревожило не меньше, чем Джозефа. «Томас, со мной все будет в порядке, — заверил он его. — Я же вижу, что тебя что-то беспокоит». Том помялся, теребя кольца на пальцах, но его ответ превзошел все ожидания Джозефа.  
  
«На самом деле я пришел, чтобы попросить у тебя остаться на ночь», — признался он. «Зачем? — от удивления брякнул Джозеф и чуть не откусил себе язык за это. — То есть, прости, что-то случилось?» Томас вздохнул и скинул обувь, скромно улегшись на край постели поверх одеяла. «У лорда Тёрнера есть извозчик, которого он посылает забирать меня из дома, когда он хочет меня видеть, — пояснил Томас смущенно, как будто рассказывал что-то непристойное. — Я думаю, что сегодня он снова приедет. Но я не хочу туда. Он оставляет меня одного. Мне все равно страшно в особняке, даже с ключом».  
  
Джозефу понадобилось немного времени, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. А затем он горячо ответил: «Конечно, ты можешь остаться! Здесь ты в безопасности». Конечно, Джозеф лишь смутно представлял себе опасности, которые могли подстерегать Томаса в Хайгрине. Это были никакие не призраки, потому что призраков не существует. Он не знал, как втолковать Тому, что ему следовало больше остерегаться живых. Да, в нем говорила ревность, но Джозеф не мог избавиться от навязчивой тревоги, что лорд может сделать Томасу что-то плохое.  
  
«Спасибо, — с облегчением выдохнул Томас и переложил голову ему на грудь. — Ты настоящий друг». Сердце Джозефа, казалось, пропустило удар. В лицо ему ткнулись несколько прядей волос Тома, рассыпавшихся по его груди. Решив, что Томас будет не против, он осторожно приобнял его, затаив дыхание. Томас умиротворенно вздохнул и положил ладонь рядом с щекой. «Я полежу немного, пока ты не уснешь, а потом тоже пойду искупаюсь, — негромко сообщил он. — Тем более… вдруг тебе снова станет хуже. Я буду рядом, чтобы помочь». Джозеф был уверен, что если Томас всю ночь проведет в таком положении, ему точно не станет хуже, отнюдь.  
  
Джозеф так сильно мечтал о том, чтобы Томас жил у него, а теперь он пробудет с ним до утра! У него промелькнула безумная мысль попытаться поцеловать его легонько, когда тот уснет, но он отбросил эту мысль. Если Тома это разбудит, это может все разрушить. Сейчас самое неудачное время раскрывать свои чувства, пока Томас так сильно увлечен лордом.  
  
В груди, на которой мирно посапывал Том, шевельнулся росток надежды. Он избегал новой встречи с лордом, так что вполне возможно, что успел разочароваться в нем. Джозеф жил одной надеждой уже несколько лет, хотя когда Томас объявил о намерении жениться, ее не осталось совсем. Но с этим Джозеф смог бы смириться — она была женщиной, а он мужчиной, с ней могла быть нормальная семейная жизнь и дети, а с ним… ни о чем в жизни Джозеф так не жалел, как о том, что не мог дать Томасу ничего, кроме своей любви.  
  
Когда предложение было отвергнуто, к Джозефу вернулась надежда. Но с лордом он никак не мог смириться, ведь это опровергало догадку, что Тома не привлекали мужчины. Томасу он вскружил голову, но Джозеф видел и понимал ситуацию со стороны — и был уверен, что рано или поздно богатому вдовцу надоест играть с юношей, и он прервет с ним все связи. И это был самый благоприятный вариант.  
  
Пока его ладонь могла беспрепятственно поглаживать Томаса по спине в тонкой рубашке, Джозефу было как никогда сложно убедить себя, что он сможет смириться, что тот никогда не будет его. Он не хотел засыпать, чтобы продлить эту ночь для себя. Томаса, кажется, сморил сон, и он так и не пошел в ванную. Джозеф был пока не готов отпускать его от себя даже в соседнюю комнату.  
  
 _«Он оставляет меня одного»_ , — прозвучал в голове голос Томаса, и сердце Джозефа забилось сильнее. Он никогда не оставит Томаса одного, даже если тот будет его отталкивать. Наконец-то он нашел в себе мужество начать бороться за Томаса, а не лежать безвольной тряпкой и страдать. С завтрашнего дня он сделает все для того, чтобы тот не захотел возвращаться к лорду.


	7. Chapter 7

Джозефу снилось, что первый луч солнца щекочет ему нос, пробившись через неплотно задвинутую занавеску. От щекотки он проснулся, и оказалось, что щекотку причинял не луч, а прядь волос Тома, изрядно разлохматившегося во сне.  
  
За ночь тот сполз с его груди на подушку, но для Джозефа это было все еще достаточно близко. Он счастливо улыбался, поглядывая на спящего друга. Потянувшись к столу, стоявшему вплотную к кровати, Джозеф осторожно взял очки и надел их, стараясь не произвести ни звука, чтобы не разбудить Тома.  
  
Тот показался ему таким прекрасным, что у него даже немного защемило в груди. Густые ресницы опущены, а рот слегка приоткрылся во сне, отчего Том издавал тихое сопение. Губы выглядели такими мягкими и манящими, что Джозеф прикусил свою, чтобы напомнить себе, что не имеет права целовать Тома. Особенно во сне.  
  
Видимо, тот много ворочался, потому что несколько пуговиц его рубашки выскользнули из петель, открывая заманчивый вид на ключицы и часть груди. Джозеф покрылся мурашками и даже немного задрожал — ему казалось, что его снова начало лихорадить. Черт возьми, Томас снова делал это с ним, одним своим видом — заставлял думать о таких вещах, о которых ему вовсе не положено было думать.  
  
 _…Он бы начал со щиколоток. У Тома такие длинные ноги, что целовать их можно очень долго, все выше и выше…_  
  
Джозеф практически вытолкнул сам себя из постели, чтобы сбежать от соблазна. Лучше он встанет пораньше и займется работой по дому, а затем приготовит им завтрак. Тихо спустившись вниз, он переоделся и, обувшись и набросив теплую куртку, вышел на задний двор, чтобы набрать дров для котла. На улице было по-утреннему морозно, и изо рта вырывались облачка пара. Хотя дров еще было вполне достаточно, Джозеф решил занять себя и наколоть еще. После этого занятия ему стало гораздо легче.  
  
Бодро насвистывая, Джозеф справился с котлом и приступил к другой части своих обязанностей: взял ведра и отправился с ними к колодцу. Пришлось сходить туда и обратно несколько раз, а когда Джозеф вернулся с последней парой ведер, он услышал, как Томас зовет его из комнаты наверху: «Джозеф? Ты вернулся? Иди сюда, помоги мне».  
  
Джозеф скинул рабочую куртку и поспешил наверх, надеясь, что Том не попал в какую-нибудь неприятность. Его вид, сидящего на краю ванны в одной рубашке, вызвал у Джозефа желание пойти и бросить в колодец себя вместо ведра. «Я хотел искупаться, но вода идет холодная», — досадливо сообщил Томас. «Ну конечно, котел ведь еще не успел нагреть воду, — растолковал Джозеф. — У меня ведь дом, а не квартира». Томас насупился и одернул край рубашки, которая едва прикрывала ему все, что следовало. «И сколько нужно ждать?» — спросил он. Джозеф вздохнул и ответил: «Давай я нагрею тебе воды на плите, так будет быстрее».  
  
Два ведра воды все равно нагревались не быстро, поэтому Джозефу пришлось провести некоторое мучительное время, болтая с Томасом в ванной, пока тот рассиживался, ничуть его не стесняясь, и покачивал ногой. В какой-то момент у него громко заурчал желудок, и Томас пожаловался, что голоден. Джозеф подумал, что ему следовало родиться знатным, потому что одного слуги явно недостаточно.  
  
Когда вода нагрелась, он торопливо перенес ведра наверх и вылил в ванну, после чего разбавил холодной водой. Объема оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы помыться. Джозеф попятился к двери, бормоча: «Теперь оставлю тебя». Томас, скинув рубашку и проворно забравшись в ванну, впрочем, требовательно протянул ему мочалку и хитро при этом ухмыльнулся. Джозеф сообразил, что с ним играют в какую-то игру.  
  
«Сначала я, теперь ты», — заявил Томас и уселся в ванне, поджав под себя колени. Волосы он собрал в небрежный пучок, чтобы они не намокли. Джозеф вздохнул и опустился перед ванной на колени, намыливая мочалку и начиная осторожно растирать спину Томасу. Тот расправил плечи и перестал сутулиться, предоставляя Джозефу больше возможности для маневра. «Это тебя в Хайгрине так избаловали, что ты больше не хочешь мыться сам?» — пробормотал Джозеф, ощущая себя натянутой струной, которая вот-вот лопнет. Между лопаток у Тома стекала пена, соски напряглись от прохладной температуры в ванной, и весь он был мокрый, мыльный и соблазнительный до скрежета зубов.  
  
«Ничего подобного, это только из тебя можно веревки вить, — смешливо ответил Том. — Мне просто неудобно дотягиваться до спины, вот и все». Джозеф напряженно засопел и продолжил свое занятие, перейдя теперь к груди и животу. Он не мог понять, почему вдруг Том стал с ним кокетничать, и чего тот хотел от него на самом деле. Точнее, насколько много он был готов ему позволить. Джозефа посетила отчасти горделивая мысль: уж он-то знает, как осторожно следует обращаться с Томом. У него чувствительная кожа, и ее нельзя растирать слишком сильно или поливать слишком горячей водой. Он очень надеялся, что в Хайгрине никакая бестолковая служанка не занималась тем, что делал сейчас он.  
  
Вскоре Том забрал у него мочалку и с улыбкой сказал: «А теперь действительно оставь меня одного. Я скоро спущусь, выпьем кофе?» Джозеф не знал, радоваться ему или нет, но ответил: «Конечно», и вышел из ванной. Несмотря на все смятение, мысль о том, что Том был в игривом настроении, вызывала у него улыбку. Джозеф вздохнул и отправился на кухню, готовить завтрак. Вряд ли это из-за него, конечно. Это вполне естественное утреннее состояние.  
  
За завтраком Томас вел себя уже совершенно обычно и снова высмотрел в кофейной гуще знак судьбы. Джозеф был ничуть не в обиде, что тот «вил из него веревки». Он бы позволил Тому делать с ним что угодно.  
  


* * *

  
  
Спустя пару-тройку безмятежных дней Тому пришло короткое письмецо от лорда Тёрнера. _«Дорогой Томас,_  — писал тот, — _твое долгое отсутствие вызывает у меня тревогу и тоску. Мне не терпится продолжить нашу общую работу над картиной»_. С нового абзаца было приписано: « _И вновь насладиться твоими прелестями»_. Томас вздохнул. Лорд явно не беспокоился, что письмо может попасть в чужие руки. Текст был уж очень интимного содержания, а еще Томас заметил, что почерк у лорда был нервным и дрожащим в этом письме.  
  
Когда с наступлением сумерек за ним приехал экипаж, Том был морально готов к тому, чтобы сесть в него и поехать в Хайгрин. Он и сам начинал тосковать по лорду; ему не хватало тех противоречивых чувств, которые тот у него вызывал. И не хватало ласки, вдобавок.  
  
Том даже переборол стеснение и вручил неизменному извозчику Майлзу свежую сдобную булочку с сахарной пудрой. Это был продуманный ход: ему стоило подружиться с ним, ведь только Майлз мог помочь ему вернуться домой. Слуга очень удивился угощению, но принял его. Том смущенно пояснил: «Вы же работаете целый день. Будет, чем перекусить. Это очень вкусные булочки». Майлз широко ухмыльнулся: «Большое спасибо, молодой господин, но у меня нет недостатка в булочках». Майлз негромко рассмеялся, а Том покраснел и влез в экипаж.  
  
Когда они приехали, Том на всякий случай поинтересовался у Майлза: «Лорд нормально отреагировал на мой отъезд? Как думаете, он не сердится на меня?» Майлз почесал щетину и безмятежно отозвался: «О, вполне нормально. Только напивался как черт каждый вечер». Том почувствовал укол совести.  
  
Когда его провели в небольшой зальчик — уютный, но мрачноватый, как и все комнаты в особняке — лорд Тёрнер неожиданно громко воскликнул: «Томас!» и поднялся из кресла, чтобы поприветствовать его. Служанка, которая забрала пальто Тома и проводила его в зал, еще не успела уйти, поэтому он очень смутился, когда лорд крепко обнял его и шумно поцеловал куда-то в челюсть. Тома обдало запахом спиртного, и он мысленно застонал — общаться с выпившим лордом было еще сложнее, чем с трезвым.  
  
«Я уже заждался, муза моя», — протянул лорд и ухватил его за рукав, сразу уводя куда-то. Он вздохнул: «А ты сбежал от меня». Том поспешил оправдаться: «У меня появились срочные дела. Но я рад, что мы снова встретились». Сразу после этих слов он оказался прижат к одной из дверей в коридоре, а лорд взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал, но быстро осекся и отступил. Том выпрямился — ему пришлось резко наклониться для поцелуя — и удивленно посмотрел на лорда. Обычно тот вел себя сдержанно даже наедине. «Не удержался», — ухмыляясь, пояснил тот. Тому стало немного тревожно от мысли, от чего еще может не удержаться лорд, но он отогнал ее.  
  
Тот привел его в ту же спальню с мольбертом, где они встречались в прошлый раз. Лорд стал готовить краски, кисти и палитру, а Том решил раздеться, не дожидаясь указания. Он убедил себя, что бояться ему нечего, и что он сам может повлиять на лорда, если захочет. Тому немного льстило, что тот явно был зависим от него.  
  
Александр помог ему принять такую же позу, которую он изобразил на картине, и на этот раз дополнительно погладил его по бедру. Том улыбнулся в ответ, подумав, что на этот раз рисование не затянется надолго.  
  
На этот раз лорд вручил ему бокал вина вместо книги, поэтому Том праздно наблюдал за ним за работой, отпивая понемногу. Приподнятое настроение лорда, кажется, отчего-то испортилось: он хмурился, глядя на свою работу, поджимал губы и напряженно зыркал на Тома из-за мольберта. Ему снова стало не по себе.  
  
Через какое-то время лорд отложил кисть и устало уселся рядом с Томом на кровати. Он сгорбился, опершись на колени, и рассмотрел свою правую ладонь. Рука заметно дрожала. «Старый пьяница, — мрачно заключил лорд. — Я только порчу картину». Том присел рядом и положил голову ему на плечо. «Вы вовсе не старый», — негромко возразил он. Насчет пьяницы он ничего не мог утверждать.  
  
«Тебе стоило родиться на несколько веков раньше, — добавил Александр. — И позировать гениальным мастерам Возрождения, а не такому, как я». Том применил все свое кокетство, чтобы отвлечь лорда от мрачных мыслей. «Но я же здесь, — проворковал он. — И позирую для вас». Лорд пристально посмотрел на него, и Том ожидал, что тот снова его поцелует, но тот спросил: «Ты согласен снова побыть моей палитрой?» Учитывая опыт прошлого раза, Том решил, что лорд так завуалированно предложил ему заняться любовью, поэтому покорно кивнул и улегся обратно на покрывало.  
  
Лорд мягко надавил ему на грудь, укладывая на спину, и встал с кровати. У Тома, кажется, сердце заполнило всю грудную клетку, потому что ему было тяжело биться — он ожидал, что лорд начнет раздеваться, но тот взял со стола свечу и обмакнул палец прямо в лужицу горячего воска. «Ты говорил, что периодически гадаешь на кофейной гуще, — сказал лорд. — А на воске гадал когда-нибудь?»  
  
Тома снова окутал липкий страх неизвестности. Лорд снова задумал что-то вычурное вместо того, чтобы просто поцеловать его, черт возьми!  
  
«Капли воска могут застывать в самые неожиданные фигуры», — сказал Александр и неуловимым движением наклонил свечу. Том болезненно зашипел от мгновенной жгучей боли — капля прижгла ему кожу на плече. Не успел он возмутиться, как лорд капнул еще несколько раз, и каждый раз это было неприятно — воск застывал мгновенно, ужалив нежную кожу.  
  
Тому стало действительно страшно, когда он увидел, что лорда это забавляло — он действительно с интересом рассматривал форму застывших капель, пока Том корчился, стараясь стерпеть боль. В горле уже стоял ком, и он как-то неуклюже прикрыл рукой грудь, защищая особо чувствительные местечки. Лорд наклонился к нему поближе вместе со свечой — Том уставился на огонь в ужасе. «Убери руки, — строго сказал тот. — Иначе мне придется связать их». Том подчинился и развел руки, а сдерживаемые слезы все-таки скатились из уголков глаз к вискам. Он не хотел, чтобы его связывали, и не хотел, чтобы на него капали горячим воском.  
  
Он охнул от боли, когда воск капнул на кожу совсем рядом с соском. «Не надо, — всхлипнул он. — Перестаньте». Александр склонил голову и протянул: «Да брось, это вполне терпимо. Я почти закончил». Для Тома это _не было_ терпимо — он совершенно не выносил боль и готов был умолять, чтобы лорд прекратил мучить его. Когда воск стал жалить ему живот и бедра, Том не выдержал и позорно расплакался, закрыв лицо руками. «Мне больно, — подавив рыдания, всхлипнул он. — Прекратите это». На этот раз пытка прекратилась.  
  
Том свернулся в клубок и занавесился волосами, чтобы лорд не видел его заплаканное лицо. Он не мог заставить себя перестать лить слезы — неужели он не заслуживал нормальной человеческой ласки?  
  
«Все потрескалось», — с прохладцей заметил лорд. «Мне плевать», — сиплым от слез голосом отозвался Том. Он осознавал, что лорд вполне мог ударить его, но тот не стал. Вместо этого он подтащил его к себе и сжал в объятии, не обращая внимания на слабые протесты. «Вы обещали, что не сделаете мне больно», — бессильно всхлипнул Том, стараясь пихнуть лорда хотя бы подбородком. Тот упорно молчал, лишь прижимая его к себе и поглаживая по голове и спине.  
  
Том всхлипнул еще несколько раз и затих, только слабо дрожа и уткнувшись в плечо лорда. Он не сразу осознал, что тот отковыривает с его плеч воск. «Прости меня, — наконец подал голос Александр, и он звучал надтреснуто. — Я делаю только хуже. Я только мучаю тебя». Даже объятия у лорда были какими-то чересчур крепкими — Том поерзывал, пытаясь высвободиться. «Почему вы не можете просто обнять меня, поцеловать? — почти обвиняюще спросил Том. — Приласкать меня так, чтобы я стонал от удовольствия, а не от боли?» Лорд Тёрнер отозвался тихо и отчаянно: «Это не то, как я люблю тебя».  
  
«Это не любовь, — вздохнул Том. — А если правда любите меня, отпустите меня домой». Лорд разомкнул объятия — он потускнел на глазах. «Что ты знаешь о любви, Томас», — негромко вздохнул он и отвернулся, начав ковырять злосчастную свечку. К тому моменту, как Том полностью оделся, он целиком раскрошил ее, и на паркете собралась кучка восковых кусочков.  
  
«Я знаю, что любовь делает нас лучше, — напоследок сказал Том. — Я не делаю вас лучше». Он подумал: «И вы не делаете меня лучше», но не стал говорить этого.  
  
Лорд Тёрнер нагнал его на главной лестнице. «Томас, подожди, — окликнул он его, и голос его звучал немного выше обычного. — Не оставляй меня. Я клянусь, я больше пальцем к тебе не притронусь. Или притронусь, если ты сам захочешь». Томас обернулся к нему и едва узнал: это был не тот холеный аристократ, который очаровал его и вызывал самые постыдные мысли и желания. У этого лорда Тёрнера было бледное лицо с глубокими тенями, что залегли под глазами, которые таращились на него почти безумно. Рот был сжат в напряженную линию и обрамлялся небритой несколько дней щетиной. Поза была сутулой, почти раболепной, и ничем не напоминала прежнюю величественную осанку. Томас ужаснулся. Он не мог сделать такое с лордом.  
  
«Господи, перестаньте, вы меня пугаете, — взмолился Томас. — Я не ухожу навсегда». Лорд схватил его за руку повыше локтя, пытаясь притянуть к себе, и Томас неожиданно рассердился. «Вы снова не выполняете свои обещания, — воскликнул он. — Вы только что обещали не прикасаться ко мне!» Полубезумный взгляд лорда метнулся куда-то за спину Тома, вниз. «Просто уйди с этой чертовой лестницы», — прорычал он, напугав Тома такой неожиданной сменой тона.  
  
«Да вы с ума сошли, — простонал он. — Что не так с этой лестницей?» Лорд почти силой развернул Тома так, чтобы он стоял спиной к коридору, а не к лестнице, и загородил ему путь к отступлению. «Я не переживу, если увижу и тебя внизу», — пробормотал лорд, и Тома замутило. Тот нес какую-то чушь, бредил, и всем своим видом наводил на мысль о белой горячке. Он не знал, что ему делать.  
  
«Майлз», — неожиданно крикнул Александр, да так громко, что эхо зазвенело по всему залу. Откуда-то снизу донесся ворчливый ответ: «Ну что такое? Я тут, вообще-то, работать пытаюсь, а вы кричите, милорд». Том не знал, радоваться ему или бояться еще больше, когда увидел Майлза, вылезшего из чулана под лестницей, которой почему-то до истерики боялся лорд.  
  
Майлз поднялся по лестнице, и лорд кивнул на Тома, сложив руки на груди. Том похолодел внутри, а Майлз вздохнул и резким движением взвалил его на плечо, сжав оба его запястья за спиной. Том издал какой-то нечеловеческий звук от испуга и попытался лягнуться, когда понял, что его куда-то несут. «Помогите!» — завопил он, точнее хотел завопить — получился лишь какой-то полузадушенный хрип. Он был уверен, что его сейчас обесчестят, а затем, вполне возможно, убьют.  
  
«Да не брыкайтесь вы так, Томас, — проворчал Майлз, который покорно тащил его вслед за лордом. — Лорд просто хочет, чтобы вы его выслушали». Томас безвольно повис на его плече и позволил усадить себя в кресло в комнате, которая походила на кабинет. Он чувствовал себя очень несчастным и хотел домой.  
  
Александр встал у приоткрытого окна и, кажется, понемногу приходил в себя. Майлз запер дверь изнутри и встал возле нее, опершись на стену. «Если ты что-то сболтнул мальчишке и теперь хочешь, чтобы я убрал его, то я не стану этого делать», — неожиданно произнес Майлз, и Том едва не лишился чувств в кресле. Лорд Тёрнер глухо отозвался: «Я только собираюсь сболтнуть».  
  
«Уже хорошо, — заключил Майлз и обратился к Тому: — Не советую кричать, Томас. С похмельными мигренями нашего лорда он просто чудовище». Том не смог бы закричать, даже если бы попытался. «Не убивайте меня, — заикаясь от страха, попросил он. — Я никому ничего не скажу». Майлз вздохнул и выудил из кармана трубку, начав набивать ее табаком. «Это вы меня убиваете», — проворчал он.  
  
Александр отошел от окна и присел в кресло, соседнее с тем, в котором сидел Том, ни жив, ни мертв. «Я считаю, что должен рассказать тебе кое-что, облегчить душу, — сказал лорд. — Если ты настолько умен, как я считаю, то действительно никому не расскажешь. Если да — что ж, я буду даже благодарен. Мне давно требовался толчок, чтобы сбежать отсюда».  
  
«Зачем вам сбегать?» — спросил Томас. Лорд искривил рот в каком-то жутком подобии улыбки: «Меня обвиняют в убийстве жены. Ее семейка… они уже год пьют из меня кровь, отщипывают мое состояние». Том зря думал, что ситуация не могла стать еще хуже. «Скажите, что это неправда», — слабо попросил он. «Я не убивал ее! — голос у лорда снова сорвался. — И не собирался! Я не знал, что так выйдет!»  
  
«Прекрати истерику, — строго отозвался Майлз возле двери. — Мы не на суде. Расскажи ему все, и я отвезу его домой, наконец». Том нервно перевел взгляд с него на лорда. Едва ли не самым странным во всей этой ситуации было слышать, что слуга так разговаривает со своим господином.  
  
«Ариэль была… сложной, — вздохнул лорд, взяв себя в руки. — Я женился только затем, чтобы получить право владеть поместьем. Она хотела жить в роскоши, выходить в свет и устраивать приемы у нас, как привыкла до замужества. Упрекала меня, что живет как вдова при живом муже. И, кстати, хотела выгнать Майлза».  
  
«Ну-ну», — с мрачным весельем прокомментировал он. Александр продолжил: «Я не запрещал ей ничего. Она понимала, что я не люблю ее, и я хотел сделать ее жизнь со мной менее тягостной. Однако иногда она совсем меня доводила. Мы как-то возвращались с приема, на который она заставила меня пойти. Она, кажется, перебрала, и стала еще более брюзгливой, чем обычно. Я был сердит и без ее упреков. Но она заявила, что если я не хочу с ней спать, то мог бы хотя бы позволить ей проводить приемы дома, чтобы она могла устроить свою личную жизнь».  
  
Тому было неприятно о таком слушать. Лорд вздохнул и заговорил снова: «Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Наверное, это была последняя капля. Я ударил ее, просто дал пощечину. Мы стояли как раз на той лестнице. Она не удержала равновесие и скатилась в самый низ. Мне казалось, что я наблюдал за этим целую вечность».  
  
Тому показалось, что у него волосы становятся дыбом от ужаса. Он не зря чувствовал, что в особняке произошло что-то ужасное. «Я как будто окаменел и просто смотрел вниз, — глядя куда-то в пространство, сказал Александр. — У нее была свернута шея. Я сразу понял, что она мертва. Она и мертвая укоризненно таращилась на меня».  
  
Томас запустил обе руки в волосы и вцепился в них. Теперь ему стало понятно странное поведение лорда на лестнице. Он подумал, что если бы вырвал руку, за которую тот схватился, то вполне мог бы повторить судьбу леди Тёрнер.  
  
«Как вы… объяснили это?» — сглотнув, спросил Том. Ему ответил Майлз. «Я как раз возвращался в особняк, чтобы проверить котел на ночь, — сказал он. — Первое, что я увидел — гребаный труп перед лестницей. Этого горе-муженька так колотило, что я сразу понял, что он не специально столкнул рыжую шлюху». Том отстраненно подумал, что у Майлза как раз был мотив для убийства, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
  
«Я сразу предложил взять вину на себя, — сказал он. — Все равно моя жизнь и гроша ломаного не стоит. Но нет же, господин развопился пуще прежнего, что не станет жить без меня». Александр справился с воспоминаниями и добавил: «Я предложил сжечь тело, но дым бы увидел весь Лондон, даже ночью». Майлз уже нервозно попыхивал трубкой. «И мне пришлось копать, — продолжил он. — Я чуть не сдох, пока копал, ей-богу. Господин не умеет копать».  
  
Том, бледный как мел, спросил: «Это где-то здесь?» Майлз не то чихнул, не то фыркнул: «Ну нет, черт возьми, мы отвезли ее на Пикадилли».  
  
Александр заключил: «Прислуга ничего не видела, они все спят в отдельном флигеле. Нам пришлось их запугать, чтобы не задавали вопросов. Только вот семейка Ариэль теперь хочет упечь меня за решетку. Я сказал, что она умерла в считанные дни от неизвестной инфекции, и врач велел сжечь тело. Я даже послал им чертову урну с чужим прахом. Но это не мешает им меня ненавидеть».  
  
Наступила тишина, и Том не сразу вышел из ступора. «Я все понял, — наконец, выдавил он. — Просто отпустите меня домой. Я никому ничего не скажу». Александр покачал головой: «Даже если скажешь, это не будет иметь значения. Мы уедем из страны». Томасу внезапно стало жаль этих двоих. «И вы будете всю жизнь скрываться?» — спросил он. Александр и Майлз переглянулись с грустными ухмылками, и Томас понял все без слов.  
  
Лорд Тёрнер встал из кресла и произнес: «На случай, если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть, или меня завтра посадят в тюрьму. Прощай, Томас». Он наклонился и по своему обыкновению легко поцеловал ему руку. А затем снова отошел к окну.  
  
Майлз кашлянул и отпер дверь, которую охранял все это время. «Пойдемте-ка, молодой господин, — позвал он. — Обратно я вас уже не понесу». Томас послушно пошел за ним, но в дверях обернулся к Александру, неподвижно смотревшему в окно. «Милорд, — обратился он. — Теперь я вижу, что делает вас лучше».


	8. Chapter 8

Этим утром Томас был какой-то печальный за завтраком. Не помогли даже его любимые тосты с фасолью, и Джозеф напряженно пытался придумать, как поднять ему настроение. «Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты всегда можешь приходить ко мне. Оставаться на ночь, если нужно», — доверительно сказал Джозеф и устыдился своих слов. Это звучало как подхалимаж. Томас лишь вздохнул и отозвался: «Спасибо, Джозеф».  
  
«Хочешь примерить новую рубашку?» — предложил Джозеф после того, как помыл посуду. Томас, до этого с печальным видом смотревший в окно, немного удивленно отозвался: «Я ведь не заказывал ничего нового». Джозеф помялся и решил сказать правду: «Считай, что это подарок. Так тебе интересно?»  
  
Любопытство Тома, очевидно, перевесило его плохое настроение, и он позволил отвести себя за ширму для примерки. На этот раз Джозеф подготовил для него свободную льняную рубашку нежно-голубого цвета. Пока Том раздевался до пояса, он украдкой наблюдал за ним и думал, стоит ли говорить, что рубашка очень подойдет под цвет его глаз. Тем не менее, Джозеф вдруг подумал, что зрение подводит его даже в очках, и тут же забыл о комплименте — плечи Тома были неравномерно покрыты красными пятнышками.  
  
«Ой, Томас, у тебя сыпь, кажется, — обеспокоенно воскликнул Джозеф, подойдя поближе и поправив на носу очки. А затем осекся: — Только… это не сыпь». Томас шумно выдохнул и попытался прикрыть плечи, пробурчав: «Не обращай внимания». Джозеф обошел его спереди и рассмотрел мелкие ожоги на узкой груди и животе так, будто не верил своим глазам. Он подумал, что они могли быть и ниже, и его замутило.  
  
«Почему ты ничего не сказал?» — воскликнул Джозеф, пока Томас с напускным безразличием набросил новую рубашку. «Томас, это он с тобой сделал?» — спросил Джозеф негромко, но в голосе его ощутимо прорезались нотки угрозы. Томас отвлекся от застегивания пуговиц и недобро сощурился. «С чего ты взял, что я должен был отчитываться?» — резковато ответил он, и Джозеф почувствовал, как заныло сердце от этих слов.  
  
«Потому что я твой друг, и я волнуюсь за тебя, — он попытался донести до Тома свои чувства. — Я говорил тебе, с самого начала говорил, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Я просил тебя быть осторожным, но ты не слушал». Томас, до этого избегавший зрительного контакта, повернулся к нему так резко, что даже кудри закачались. Кажется, он рассердился не на шутку, и щеки у него вспыхнули. «Ты ничего не знаешь про лорда, — прошипел он. — Это наше личное дело. А ты заладил хуже моей матери! Пойми уже, не надо опекать меня, как наседка».  
  
Джозеф вытерпел эти слова, чувствуя себя обруганным псом, и инстинктивно попятился назад, к своему рабочему столу. Первой его мыслью было попросить Тома уйти прочь, ведь он не ручался за свою реакцию — к горлу подступил ком, и он чувствовал, как обида и злость закипают в нем.  
  
«Если тебе плевать на людей, которые любят тебя, — начал Джозеф после довольно долгой паузы, и голос его предательски дрожал. — Подумай хотя бы о себе, я прошу тебя». Томас вскинулся и повысил тон: «Мне вовсе не плевать! Я имею право делать ошибки. И вообще, я мог бы уехать с лордом в Америку, и это было бы мое решение. Но я принял другое: мы больше не будем встречаться».  
  
Джозеф, который ненадолго отвернулся, чтобы Томас не увидел, что его глаза за стеклами очков были на мокром месте, даже не дослушал. Он резко обернулся и сам испугался своего тона: «Что?! Какая еще Америка?» Томас с досадой махнул рукой и заявил, что это не имеет значения, но эти слова вытолкнули наружу главный страх Джозефа: потерять его, и он ступил к Томасу вплотную, позабыв о своей обычной робости.  
  
«Я не пущу тебя никуда, — горячо заявил он, захватив Тома в крепкие объятия. — Можешь возненавидеть меня и отталкивать, но я не позволю тебе этого». Джозеф чувствовал себя как в лихорадке, ощущая, как слабеет все тело, и он больше не может удерживать Тома. Ноги подвели его, и ему пришлось опуститься на пол — он предполагал, что Томас сочтет его жалким, но ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его колени и уткнуться в них лбом. Томас издал удивленный возглас и чуть пошатнулся. «Я должен уберечь тебя, — глухо добавил Джозеф. — Ведь я люблю тебя. Хоть ты и не любишь меня, наверное».  
  
Услышав тихий всхлип, он тут же вскинул голову и заметил, что Том поспешно утер слезу. «Перестань, Джозеф, — жалобно попросил он и протянул к нему руки. — Вставай сейчас же». Джозеф поднялся на ноги с его помощью и тут же был усажен на сундук, где хранил ткани. Том уселся рядом и зарылся пальцами в собственные волосы с выражением полного отчаяния на лице. «Почему я такой, Джозеф? — тихо спросил он. — Все будто с ума сходят из-за меня. Мне так жаль».  
  
Джозеф очнулся от недолгого оцепенения и, вздохнув, поманил Тома к себе, как он делал в такие моменты, когда тот находился в полном раздрае. «Иди сюда, — сказал он мягко. — Давай забудем это и успокоимся». Томас тоже вздохнул прерывисто и подвинулся ближе, устраиваясь в полуобъятии Джозефа. «Как ты меня терпишь? — горько спросил он. — Прости меня. Я вчера пережил кое-что, что совсем выбило меня из колеи. Но я не могу рассказать тебе об этом, я дал обещание».  
  
Джозеф приобнимал его худенькие плечи, и хотя внутри еще все болело, он уже простил Томасу все. «Все будет хорошо, я рядом, — заверил он его. — Сейчас я обработаю твои ожоги мазью и больше никому не позволю причинить тебе боль». Джозеф внезапно обозлился сам на себя. «Это моя вина, — пробормотал он, рассеянно поглаживая Томовы плечи. — Я должен был удержать тебя, даже если бы ты злился на меня».  
  
«Джозеф, погоди, — мягко перебил его Томас и заглянул ему в лицо. — Я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное». Джозеф умолк и в ожидании уставился на печальное, но такое прекрасное лицо Тома. Тот положил ладонь ему на плечо и наклонился к его уху, как будто их могли подслушать. «Ты думаешь, что я не люблю тебя, но у меня есть к тебе чувства, — заговорил он совсем тихо, и сердце Джозефа заколотилось так сильно, что он стал опасаться, как бы оно не вырвалось из груди. — С тобой мне хорошо и спокойно. Я скучаю по тебе, даже если мы не виделись всего день». Джозеф не верил своим ушам, но Томас продолжал нашептывать ему: «Когда я ночевал с тобой, я чувствовал комфорт, которого никогда не было в Хайгрине». Томас заметно стушевался, сделал паузу и добавил смущенно: «И еще кое-что, чего я никогда не чувствовал к тебе».  
  
«Боже, Томас…» — только и смог выдать Джозеф, встречаясь с ним взглядом. «Это похоже на любовь? — наконец, спросил Том. — Лорд сказал, что я ничего не смыслю в любви». Джозеф легко задрожал, осознав, что Том так близко, что он может уловить его теплое дыхание. «Пошел он к черту, — выдохнул Джозеф и позволил себе погладить Тома по щеке. — Попробуй, чтобы понять». Томас довольно прикрыл глаза от прикосновения, кивнул коротко и сказал: «Вдруг получится».  
  
Он подался вперед и робко прижался губами к губам Джозефа, который не верил своему счастью. Крепко обняв Тома, он гладил его по спине, по волосам, и целовал так нежно, как только мог, стараясь не спугнуть. Том тоже обнял его за шею и в какой-то момент прервал поцелуй, чтобы убрать мешающие очки Джозефа на макушку. Ему было ужасно мало, и он потянулся за продолжением, но Томас чмокнул его в нос и сказал: «Не все сразу».  
  
Джозеф не смог сдержать смущенной улыбки и спросил: «Ну что, ты решил для себя?» Томас в ответ кокетливо хмыкнул и протянул: «С первого раза трудно определиться».  
  
Джозефу казалось, что он не ходил, а парил, когда он пошел за аптечкой и целебной мазью в ней. Наметившаяся ссора с Томом обернулась тем, о чем он мог только мечтать: наконец-то тот ответил ему взаимностью! Только бы теперь не спугнуть его, ведь Джозеф не уверен, что сможет теперь так же хорошо сдерживать себя.  
  
Томас обнажил плечи, и Джозеф тут же омрачился, снова увидев следы на коже. «Ты не против, если я намажу? — уточнил он у Тома. — Может быть неприятно». Тот пожал угловатыми плечами и отозвался: «Они уже не болят, просто кожа так реагирует». Джозеф вздохнул, зачерпнул немного мази и стал осторожно втирать сначала в одно плечо.  
  
«Слушай, Джозеф, — вдруг нарушил молчание Томас. — Только не подумай про меня дурного, может, я слишком тороплюсь…» Джозеф даже перестал легко массировать кожу, внимательно слушая Томаса. «Ты вроде бы что-то говорил насчет того, что я могу остаться на ночь», — добавил Том, и Джозеф заметил, как мгновенно залились румянцем его щеки, шея и плечи. Кажется, он каким-то образом попал в рай, который не полагался тем, кто не верил в Бога.  
  
«В любое время», — подтвердил Джозеф и легко поцеловал второе, еще не намазанное плечо.


	9. Chapter 9

Вода в ванне стала мутной, и на поверхности плавали клочья грязноватой пены, когда Александр занялся оттиранием Майлза мочалкой. Он принюхался к своему предплечью и заявил: «После твоего мыла я пахну как барышня».  
  
«Главное, что не как лошадь», — парировал Александр. Майлз работал целый день, и его требовалось хорошенько отмыть, прежде чем пускать в постель. «Крышу подлатал, — отчитался он перед Александром. — Теперь больше шансов, что эту развалину кто-то купит». Александр намеревался продать особняк в ближайшее время, и для этого его требовалось привести в товарный вид по мере возможностей.  
  
«Ты надорвешься делать все один, — покачал головой он. — Научи меня делать хотя бы что-то, и я буду помогать тебе». Майлз решительно возразил: «Ты лорд, ты не должен тяжело работать. Во всяком случае, пока я рядом». Александр вздохнул и осторожно полил на бритую макушку немного чистой воды из кувшина, смывая пену. «И что толку, что я лорд? — сказал он с горечью. — Титул не принес мне ничего хорошего в жизни». Майлз отфыркался от воды и посмотрел на него осуждающе. «Не говори так, — перебил он. — Не будь ты лордом, мы бы никогда не встретились. И кто знает, как сложилась бы твоя жизнь без богатства и слуг».  
  
Александр примирительно погладил Майлза по плечам, сообразив, что задел его. «Но с другой стороны, посмотри на Томаса, — привел он пример. — Я в самом деле думал, что он аристократ. И живется ему вполне неплохо и без титула». Майлз закатил глаза. «Твоему Томасу стоит только глазами похлопать, и самый престарелый полковник перепишет на него завещание, — фыркнул он. — Вот уж о ком я бы не беспокоился».  
  
Александр усмехнулся и заглянул в лицо Майлзу. «Ты зря ревнуешь, — спокойно ответил он. — Мы ведь уже все решили». Майлз сложил руки на груди и сказал, немного помедлив и избегая взгляда на Александра: «В какой-то момент я подумал, что ты полюбил мальчишку больше, чем меня».  
  
Опустившись на пол позади него, Александр обнял Майлза сзади и положил голову ему на плечо. «То, что я испытываю к тебе — это больше, чем любовь, — ответил он после несколько напряженной паузы. — В моей жизни нет ничего важней тебя». Плечи Майлза расслабились под его прикосновением. «Я не заслуживаю этого», — буркнул он наконец. «Это не имеет значения», — просто ответил Александр и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к его дыханию.  
  
Вода начала остывать, но Майлз слишком устал, чтобы заставить себя подняться из ванны. Приятная тяжесть Александра на плечах тоже этому не способствовала. Они посидели молча какое-то время, а затем Майлз негромко вздохнул и сказал: «Если ты сильно скучаешь, я мог бы похитить его для тебя. Увезем его с собой». Александр тихо и мягко рассмеялся ему в плечо. «Твои методы всегда меня восхищали, — ответил он. — Нет, не нужно никого похищать. Ему не хорошо со мной. Пускай живет своей жизнью». Майлз неожиданно фыркнул от смеха и сказал: «Я боялся, что ты согласишься».  
  
Александр помог ему подняться из ванны — все тело немилосердно болело — и подал большое полотенце. «Впрочем, у меня будет одно поручение для тебя, — добавил он. — У нас осталось не так много времени. Я расскажу тебе чуть позже». Майлз хмыкнул, услыхав загадочную реплику, но не стал расспрашивать раньше времени.  
  
В постели он обнял Александра со спины, прижимая к себе, и спросил: «У нас все же есть еще немного времени?» Тот посмотрел на него в пол-оборота и сказал неуверенно: «Ты ведь устал сегодня». Майлз не стал говорить, что ждал этого момента целый день — его тело говорило само за себя. «Уж для тебя у меня всегда найдутся силы», — отозвался он.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джозефу тоже пришлось дожидаться сладостного момента уединения целый день, работая в ателье и в мастерской. Томас ушел наверх, чтобы не мешать ему и не отвлекать от работы, но периодически спускался вниз, когда ему хотелось чаю или он считал, что нужно принести Джозефу что-нибудь перекусить. Сам он чувствовал себя ребенком, которому позволено съесть лакомство только после обеда. Еще никогда время до закрытия ателье не тянулось так долго.  
  
Джозеф знал, что не стоит ожидать слишком многого, но не сомневался, что эта ночь будет еще лучше той, когда Томас пригрелся у него в объятии до самого утра. Когда он закончил работу, как назло навалившуюся непомерно, и поднялся по ступенькам наверх в комнату, Томас уже улегся в постель, переодетый ко сну, и читал книгу. Сослепу Джозеф не сразу понял, во что тот переоделся, а когда присмотрелся, то узнал одну из своих пижам. Рубашка была велика Томасу и то и дело сползала с плеча. Джозеф сказал ему, что скоро придет, и на всякий случай помылся холодной водой.  
  
«Как твой рабочий день?» — поинтересовался Томас, как только Джозеф вышел из ванной и откинул одеяло, несмело пытаясь улечься в собственную постель. Не успел он ответить, что все было нормально, как Томас потянулся через него к лампе и потушил ее, погружая комнату во мрак. Джозеф едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. «Я ведь и так плохо вижу без очков», — мягко упрекнул он Томаса. Тот неопределенно цокнул языком и с шорохом улегся на подушке рядом.  
  
Разговор перед сном не вязался. Джозеф опасался, что Тому каким-то образом может быть слышно, как сильно стучало его сердце. Кровать не была рассчитана на двоих, и они помещались на ней только за счет того, что Томас был очень худеньким, при этом тесно соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами. Томас засопел и повозился, переплетаясь с ним ногами — они не помещались в кровати, рассчитанной на небольшой рост Джозефа. «Пожалуй, нам нужна кровать побольше», — оптимистично подумал он.  
  
Джозеф едва заставлял себя дышать размеренно, когда его посетила мысль о том, что можно было бы попробовать перейти к более активным действиям. Он не знал, не сочтет ли Томас нахальным, если он положит ладонь ему на бедро и всего лишь погладит…  
  
Джозеф так и не успел ни на что решиться, как Томас вдруг нарушил молчание, позвав его тихонько: «Джозеф? Ты не спишь?»  
«Нет», — отозвался он. Томас поерзал рядом и продолжил отчасти сбивчивой и нервной фразой: «Я понимаю, что тебе может быть гадко делить со мной постель… после всего». Джозеф подавился собственным дыханием, но Том продолжил. Голос его сделался жалобным и дребезжащим: «Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что он прикасался ко мне… но не тронул меня, понимаешь?»  
  
Джозеф перевернулся и навис над ним только и в силах протянуть: «Ох, Томас». Он наощупь погладил его по щеке и прошептал: «Ты просто не можешь быть для меня гадким». Томас потянулся к нему в ответ и обвил его руками за шею, притягивая к себе.  
  
Джозеф не хотел вспоминать свои мысли, которые посещали его, когда Томас пропадал в Хайгрине, но он даже в них никогда не обвинял его. В его представлении Томас всегда был слабой жертвой в руках развратного лорда, и у него отлегло от сердца от признания, что тот так и не покусился на его невинность.  
  
«Джозеф, ответь мне, пожалуйста», — прошептал Томас, вслепую поглаживая его лицо и щеки, заросшие щетиной. Джозеф едва сдержал тихий стон; он оказался предельно близко к Томасу, практически прижимал его к матрасу своим телом. «Все что угодно», — с усилием отозвался он и позволил себе поцеловать тому запястье, попавшееся в темноте.  
  
«Ты будешь со мной нежным?» — спросил Томас шепотом, и Джозеф выдохнул согласие, продолжив покрывать поцелуями его кисть. Том задал другой вопрос, который явно тревожил его: «Ты перестанешь, если мне будет больно?»  
  
У Джозефа защемило сердце. Что же сделало Тома таким опасливым?  
  
Он прилег набок рядом, чтобы не придавить его, и бережно положил ладонь на поясницу, привлекая к себе. «Что ты такое говоришь, Томас, — горячо заявил Джозеф. — Я буду таким нежным, что ты еще устанешь от меня. Я не сделаю ничего без твоего согласия». Томас сполз на подушке пониже, чтобы иметь возможность уткнуться Джозефу в плечо. «Спасибо тебе», — выдохнул он и прижался очень интимно — Джозефа бросило в жар от того, что он мог ощущать каждый изгиб тела сквозь тонкую ткань пижамы. Доверие, которое показывал Томас, было не менее волнующим, чем самые сладостные фантазии.  
  
«Ты говоришь, что я не могу быть гадким, — продолжил Томас, устроив голову у него на плече. — Но у меня бывают такие грязные мысли. Даже сейчас».  
  
 _Даже сейчас!_  
  
«Мы с тобой оба мужчины, — тон Тома сменился на воркующий, в нем сквозил восторг перед запретным и  _предвкушение_? — Это так… развратно». Джозеф попросту изнемогал от собственной нерешительности и вздохнул неровно, мягко возражая: «Что развратного в том, что я люблю тебя?» Он запнулся, не уверенный, что может сказать вторую половину фразы: «А ты любишь меня». Каким-то образом он почувствовал, что Томас улыбался. «Ты всегда умеешь все разъяснить», — сказал он, а затем потянулся к нему и ткнулся губами в подбородок — Джозеф с готовностью подался навстречу и помог им встретиться губами.  
  
Этот поцелуй был уже не такой осторожный, как днем, а влажный и очень сладкий. Губы у Тома были мягкие и теплые, а вскоре он осмелел и стал дразнить Джозефа языком, который оказался неожиданно длинным и ловким. Он целовал Тома в ответ, вкладывая все свое обожание и периодически сталкиваясь с ним зубами от старания. Ему казалось, что он может продолжать всю ночь, крепко обнимая Томаса, но тот вдруг ласково прикусил его за губу, и Джозеф воспринял это как намек, что им стоит прерваться.  
  
«Что-то не так?» — встревожился он, но Томас прильнул к нему снова. «Я думал, что не смогу целовать тебя, что это будет то же самое, что целовать брата, — поделился Том. — Но мне это нравится». Джозеф зажмурился от счастья, а Томас вздохнул: «Я такой испорченный». Джозеф решил, что тоже может поделиться своими чувствами: «Я хочу целовать тебя все время». Томас мягко хихикнул, и Джозеф набрался смелости спросить у него: «А тебе чего хочется? Только скажи». Томас взял его ладонь и нащупал ей пуговичку на своей пижаме. «Раздень меня, — тихо попросил он. — И разденься сам. Хочу прикасаться к тебе».  
  
Джозеф, пожалуй, никогда в жизни не раздевался так быстро. Томас помог ему, и вскоре и сам оказался хрупким и беззащитным в своей наготе. Джозеф обнял его и уткнулся в рассыпавшиеся кудри, вдыхая родной аромат. «Я тоже думал, что не решусь ни на что с тобой, — признался он. — Мне кажется, что это все равно, что осквернить драгоценную статую. Но это так глупо, ведь ты такой же человек, как и я». Томас неожиданно взвился и заявил: «Да, я человек, а никакая не статуя. Я хочу любви, а не…. поклонения». Джозеф прикрыл глаза, успокаивающе поглаживая Томаса по спине, и подумал, что ему еще предстоит от этого отучиться, раз тот так хочет.  
  
Из собственных мыслей и умиротворения его вырвало прикосновение узкой нежной ладони — довольно интимное прикосновение. «Ты же не собираешься снова мучиться всю ночь?» — вкрадчиво спросил Томас и погладил его. Джозеф подавился вдохом и ненароком так стиснул его в объятиях, что тот пискнул. Когда он сам скользнул ладонью между бедер Тома, тот горячо выдохнул ему в шею.  
  
Джозеф не хотел думать о том, где Томас набрался таких умений, да и думать особенно не получалось — сознание полностью заволокло удовольствием. Томас явно чувствовал себя не хуже, нетерпеливо толкаясь в его ладонь и вцепляясь ноготками в плечи. Он издавал такие сладкие звуки при этом, хотя и сам Джозеф, должно быть, звучал не слишком пристойно. Они снова целовались — мокро и смазанно, потому что обоим не хватало дыхания. Стараниями Томаса Джозеф не выдержал первым и едва не расчувствовался совсем — Томаса наконец-то было  _достаточно_ , он был весь в его руках и принадлежал только ему.  
  
Едва отдышавшись, он поспешил доставить удовольствие Томасу, целуя его плечи и ключицы и проговаривая «я люблю тебя» как молитву, пока ласкал его.  
  
Томас велел не поклоняться ему, но Джозеф не умел иначе.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Не уходи, полежи со мной еще, — проворчал Томас, не желая перелечь с его груди. — Еще совсем рано». Бедному Джозефу стоило огромных усилий не поддаться соблазну остаться с ним в постели. «Если я не встану, кто нагреет нам воду для мытья?» — мягко возразил он. Томас вздохнул и перелег на подушку, лениво потянулся всем телом, лежа на животе, и продолжил дремать. Джозеф погладил его по спине с выступающими лопатками, укрыл одеялом потеплей и вылез из постели. В тот же момент он решил не открывать сегодня ателье — пускай этот день они проведут только вдвоем, все равно ведь он не сможет сосредоточиться на работе.  
  
По пути к колодцу Джозеф заметил на другой стороне улицы экипаж, но не придал этому особого значения — кому-то вполне могло приспичить в булочную прямо к открытию. Он мысленно взял на заметку наведаться туда самому, чтобы купить свежей выпечки к завтраку.  
Справившись с ежедневной рутиной, посвященной котлу, Джозеф вымыл руки и решил пока не будить Томаса — пускай вода сначала нагреется. Едва он достал и выложил на кухонном столе все продукты, необходимые для завтрака, как в дверь постучали.  
  
«Кого уже принесло», — проворчал себе под нос Джозеф, направляясь к двери. На пороге стоял бедно одетый человек средних лет с коротко бритыми волосами. В руках у него был какой-то большой прямоугольный сверток. «Ателье Донована? — осведомился он. — Доброе утро».  
«Доброе утро, — озадаченно отозвался Джозеф. — Да, вы правы». Мужчина смерил его внимательным взглядом темных глаз и уточнил: «Как я понимаю, Донован — это вы». Джозеф подтвердил, но впускать гостя не спешил. В голове у него начали роиться подозрения, и он настороженно спросил: «А кто тогда вы?»  
  
«Клиент, — не слишком-то откровенно отозвался тот. — Но в первую очередь посыльный. Мне нужен Томас».  
  
Джозеф сам не заметил, как вцепился рукой в дверной косяк, инстинктивно перегораживая вход в дом. «Его здесь нет», — растеряв остатки вежливости отрезал он.  
  
 _«У лорда Тёрнера есть извозчик, которого он посылает забирать меня из дома, когда он хочет меня видеть. Я думаю, что сегодня он снова приедет. Но я не хочу туда»._  
  
«Консьерж в его доме сказала мне, что он каждое утро завтракает в ателье Донована», — возразил мужчина. Джозеф нахмурился, силясь придумать отговорку и отправить посыльного восвояси. «Томас не у меня, — повторил он. — Возможно, он ушел рано утром по своим делам». В тот же момент котел в доме вздрогнул, стукнул и опасно загудел — Томас определенно пытался сделать что-то с подачей воды наверху.  
  
Незваный гость иронично посмотрел на него, а Джозеф хмуро посмотрел в ответ, всем своим видом показывая, что не впустит его в дом.  
«Послушайте, мы не с того начали, — мужчина явно попытался снизить градус напряжения. — Меня зовут Майлз. Мне всего лишь нужно передать эту посылку и письмо Томасу». Джозеф расправил плечи, стараясь казаться выше. «Оставьте их мне, я передам их Томасу», — стоял на своем он. Майлз покачал головой, перехватив сверток покрепче. «Все дело в том, что послание тайное, — пояснил он. — Мне поручено передать его лично в руки Томасу и уничтожить после прочтения».  
  
Джозеф едва не выругался. Как же его подмывало вытолкать Майлза из дверного проема и запереть дверь! «Ну, а это что такое?» — осведомился он, кивнув на сверток. Он уже не знал, как еще потянуть время. «Это… подарок на память», — пояснил Майлз. «Сдается мне, я знаю, от кого», — съязвил Джозеф, и видимо зря — Майлз изменился в лице и приобрел очень угрожающий вид. Сам Джозеф тоже принял оборонительную позицию, намереваясь во что бы то ни стало защитить дом и Томаса от странного незнакомца.  
  
«Что вам еще известно?» — спросил Майлз с неприкрытой угрозой в голосе. Джозеф нисколько его не боялся. «Ничего сверх того, что Томас больше не намерен видеться с лордом», — не менее жестко ответил он. Майлз пристально на него посмотрел и отступил. А затем уставился куда-то за плечо Джозефу, и у него сложилось нехорошее впечатление, что Томас спустился посмотреть, что за шум.  
  
«Майлз, что вы здесь делаете? — воскликнул Томас. — Мы ведь уже все решили. Я никуда не поеду с вами». Джозеф резко обернулся — Томас был одет в длинный теплый халат и затягивал его пояс потуже. Он выглядел встревоженным, но Джозефу очень не понравился взгляд, которым Майлз окинул Томаса. Посмотреть определенно было на что: тот был румяный после купания, а губы были пухлые и яркие от долгих поцелуев. Джозефу казалось, что он сломает первую вещь, которая попадет к нему в руки.  
  
«Оставайтесь где хотите, молодой господин, — отмахнулся Майлз. — Мне велено передать вам тайное письмо и картину». Томас явно растерялся еще больше. «Картину?..» — переспросил он и приблизился, тронув Джозефа за рукав. «Впусти его хотя бы в мастерскую, Джозеф, — попросил он. — Ему можно доверять». Джозеф возмущенно посмотрел на Томаса, который смотрел на него просяще. Это ему-то можно доверять?!  
  
«Благодарю покорно», — отозвался Майлз, усаживаясь в кресло для посетителей и доставая из-за пазухи письмо. Сверток с картиной он прислонил к стене рядом. «Мне следует подождать, пока вы прочитаете, — пояснил он, обращаясь к Томасу. — На случай, если захотите написать или передать ответ на словах. А еще у меня есть небольшое дельце к мистеру Доновану — в письме все объяснено».  
  
«Ко мне?» — изумился Джозеф, но Томас уже забрал письмо и ушел в кухню — очевидно, хотел прочитать его в одиночестве. Вся эта ситуация очень не нравилась Джозефу.  
  
«Я же сказал, что я клиент, — отозвался Майлз, который явно почувствовал себя более вольготно, заручившись поддержкой Тома. — Сшейте мне костюм, мистер Донован». Джозеф снял очки, потер переносицу, надеясь облегчить внезапно сцепившую голову боль, и надел очки обратно. «Вы же понимаете, что это потребует затрат», — наконец, ответил он той фразой, которую всегда говорил посетителям, которые пытались обхитрить его и заставить сделать работу дешевле. «Прекрасно понимаю, — подтвердил Майлз и достал из-за пазухи еще и кошелек. — Костюм должен выглядеть дорого».  
  
Джозеф какое-то время таращился на кошелек, а затем вздохнул и пересилил себя. В конце концов, это была такая же работа, как и с любым другим клиентом. В конце концов, им нужна была кровать побольше. «В таком случае, давайте перейдем к замерам», — хладнокровно сказал Джозеф, и Майлз ухмыльнулся, вставая из кресла.  
  
Замеры Джозеф делал быстро и привычно, и едва он успел записать все цифры, как в мастерскую вернулся Томас. Он сразу прошел к печке котла, приоткрыл дверцу, осторожно прихватив ручку тряпкой, и бросил внутрь письмо. Оно вспыхнуло и свернулось мгновенно, но Джозеф успел заметить, что кое-где строчки расплывались. Томас обернулся к нему — глаза у него были покрасневшие. Он попросил тихо и печально, как будто это было делом жизненной важности: «Сшей ему костюм, Джозеф».


	10. Chapter 10

Том довольно потянулся всем телом и вздохнул — Джозеф уступил ему немного места на кровати, устроившись в изножье. «Я устал, — вздохнув еще раз, пожаловался Том. — Давно столько не ходил».  
  
Том сам это предложил, беспокоясь за Джозефа, который, по его мнению, чрезмерно загружал себя работой — и они гуляли почти целый день, общаясь взахлеб, совсем как раньше, ведь им всегда было интересно вместе. Они побаловали друг друга ужином в ресторанчике, и у Тома краснели щеки при скудном свете от свечей, когда он видел, с какой нежностью смотрел на него Джозеф.  
  
Чем больше темнело на улице, тем смелее чувствовал себя Томас — а может, то было вино, выпитое за ужином. Он будто чувствовал, что воздух между ними густел и звенел, и вскоре оба оказались в каком-то узком переулке между домами, где целовались так отчаянно, что несколько раз столкнулись зубами. Том готов был поклясться, что уловил какой-то грудной рычащий звук, зародившийся в самой глотке у Джозефа. Ему было тяжело дотягиваться до губ Тома, поэтому он принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею в воротнике расстегнутого пальто. Томас вздохнул от неожиданности, а затем захихикал от щекотки — Джозеф отпрянул так же внезапно, как и стиснул его в объятиях, и перестал прижимать его к кирпичной стене.  
  
«Ох, боже мой, прости меня, — с несчастным видом сказал он и принялся отряхивать пальто Тома. — Я не должен был». Том сложил руки на груди и возразил: «Нет, должен». Джозеф все еще выглядел, как виноватый пес, поэтому Томас вздохнул и взял его под руку: «Пойдем домой».  
  
Дома — что означало дом Джозефа, поскольку Томас больше не снимал меблированную комнату — его ждала горячая ванна и свежая постель. «Ноги гудят ужасно», — пожаловался Том, и Джозеф отозвался: «Давай-ка их сюда».  
  
Том с интересом понаблюдал за тем, как Джозеф переложил его ступни себе на колени и принялся поочередно массировать. «Ты же не должен это делать», — неловко сообщил Томас, наблюдая за тем, как сосредоточенно тот разминал уставшие ступни. «Нет, должен», — ответил Джозеф, и оба не сдержали улыбки, сообразив, что теперь они квиты.  
  
Массаж ног в самом деле оказался вещью приятной, и Тому хотелось мурлыкать, когда теплые руки поглаживали пятку, массировали ступню и каждый палец по отдельности. «Ты, наверное, все на свете умеешь», — протянул он, и Джозеф смущенно возразил: «Вовсе нет».  
  
Томас видел, что тот желает его, но никак не мог понять, почему Джозеф как будто побаивался его. Тому хотелось подтолкнуть его, ведь их первая ночь в качестве любовников была чудесной, и он с нетерпением ждал повторения.  
  
Джозеф прервался и погладил лодыжки, давая понять, что закончил массаж. Томление уже давно не давало Тому покоя, и ему хотелось продолжения ласк. Чтобы подразнить Джозефа, он высвободил одну ступню из его рук и устроил на его плече.  
  
Джозеф явно удивился такой выходке, но снова погладил щиколотку и преданно потерся об нее щекой. Хотя щетина у него была мягкой, от ее прикосновения к коже у Тома проступили мурашки. А затем он даже затаил дыхание, потому что Джозеф, предварительно сильно покраснев, повернул голову и коснулся губами пальцев, коротко и воровато поцеловав их. Том тоже смутился — это было предельно интимно, но ничуть не пошло. В паху сладко потянуло от такого, и он слегка поерзал на простыне.  
  
Он убрал ступню с плеча Джозефа, и тот даже понурил голову, очевидно, решив, что его жест был неприятен Тому, но он аккуратно провел ей вдоль его груди и всего торса, устроив теперь в паху. Джозеф прерывисто вздохнул и совершенно беспомощно посмотрел на Тома — тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ и слегка поводил ступней, мягко массируя сквозь ткань домашних штанов. Он заулыбался еще шире, подумав, что их массаж перетек в увлекательную игру.  
  
Томас чувствовал, как Джозеф твердеет от его трения, и это было необычным ощущением. Тому не хотелось мучить его, но хотелось дождаться, когда тот попросит прикоснуться к нему руками. Сам Том желал этого — но Джозеф пока не сдавался или попросту не мог раскрепоститься. Через недолгое время он издал тихий стон и сгреб одеяло обеими руками. Он также зажмурился, но почти сразу распахнул глаза и уставился на Тома с мольбой. Он потер настойчивей там, где было горячо и твердо, и Джозеф охнул, но тут же закусил губу. Очки сползли ему на самый кончик носа, и он выглядел даже отчасти комично.  
  
«Томас, — позвал он голосом, ниже обычного, и сразу перешел на шепот. — Том,  _Томми_ ». Тома внезапно переполнила нежность от такого обращения, а Джозеф добавил, пробормотав: «Я не могу больше, не заставляй меня». Томас убрал ногу и уселся вплотную к Джозефу, который посмотрел на него мутным от желания взглядом. Он осторожно снял с него очки и убрал их подальше, после чего расстегнул пуговички на своей пижаме, своим примером понукая Джозефа сделать то же самое. Тому казалось, что близость при включенном свете — это совсем другое, и сегодня ему хотелось рассмотреть все.  
  
Пока Джозеф подслеповато щурился на Тома, который обнажился перед ним, сам он уставился тому ниже пояса и выпалил, не сумев скрыть восхищения: «Какой красавец!» На этот раз Джозеф побагровел от смущения; он развел руки для объятия, очевидно, пытаясь отвлечь Тома. «Что ты такое говоришь, — пробормотал он, — это всего лишь часть тела». Томас, который охотно пошел к нему в объятия, поучительно поднял палец вверх и заявил: «Важна не форма, а впечатление».  
  
Джозеф отозвался неопределенным «угу», явно не настроенный на философию. Том провел ладонями по его плечам и рукам, а затем и груди, ощупывая и исследуя, зарываясь пальцами в растительность на ней и задевая пальцами соски. Джозеф тоже водил ладонями вдоль его спины, перебирая пальцами позвонки, и усмехнулся негромко и слегка смущенно: «Это ведь я здесь плохо вижу, а ты ощупываешь меня так, будто не узнаешь». Том прижался к нему вплотную и обнял широкую спину, игриво почесывая ее ногтями, но не царапая. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать — ему хотелось быть еще ближе, насколько это было возможно физически, и он наконец-то был готов.  
  
«Твое тело совсем не похоже на мое, — замурлыкал он на ухо Джозефу. — Я хочу исследовать его полностью. Знать, что тебе нравится». Тот переместил ладони ему на бедра, поглаживая и их, и вздохнул: «Да, мне тоже очень этого хочется». Том вдруг завозился и инстинктивно принял наилучшее для них положение — обвил Джозефа ногами за пояс, а тот подхватил его, усаживая себе на бедра.  
  
Распаленный их долгой прелюдией, Томас всхлипнул, ощутив такое необходимое трение. Джозеф целовал его плечи так чувственно, что Том таял от такого отношения к себе. «Займись со мной любовью, Джозеф, — прошептал Том. — Я тоже хочу этого. Но я не знаю, как». Джозеф отвлекся от поцелуев и уткнулся в ямочку у него между ключиц — очевидно, ему так легче было говорить. «Ты не представляешь, как я желаю тебя, — отозвался он. — Но я так боюсь навредить тебе».  
  
Томас стал нетерпеливо ерзать на нем, чувствуя себя бестолково — Джозеф помог ему подстроиться под себя, и оба поняли, что тереться вдвоем было приятно — до того приятно, что ни один из них не желал останавливаться и разбираться, как им следует действовать. Поймав общий с Джозефом ритм, Томас льнул к нему, одурев от новых ощущений и абсолютного доверия к нему, которое распаляло не хуже умелых ласк. Он догадывался, что они делали совсем не то, что было нужно, но какая разница, если им обоим так хорошо, что от восторга заходилось сердце, а в паху все скручивало тугой ноющей пружиной.  
  
От переизбытка чувств Томас почувствовал незнакомый доселе порыв и поддался ему, прикусив округлое сильное плечо Джозефа. Тот охнул от неожиданности и воскликнул: «Ты чего?», даже притормозив их неуклюжее трение. «Ох, прости, — отозвался Том и коснулся губами краснеющего следа своих зубов на коже. — Не удержался. Можешь укусить меня тоже». Он тут же пожалел о том, что сболтнул, ведь ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его кусали. Впрочем, Джозеф покачал головой и возразил: «Нет, я не могу».  
  
Томас расплылся в улыбке и возобновил приятные для обоих движения, ерзая на бедрах у Джозефа. «Поэтому я хочу делать это только с тобой, — проворковал он, обнимая того за шею и слегка изгибаясь для большего контакта. — Я тебе доверяю. Ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно». Джозеф выдохнул ему в шею, которую принялся целовать: «Я надеюсь».  
  
«Тебе еще не надоело? — шутя поинтересовался Томас спустя какое-то время. — Это чертовски приятно, но не так быстро, как руками». Джозеф явно испытывал блаженство и умудрялся находить новые способы приласкать его: когда он коснулся губами его соска и тут же отпрянул, будто устыдившись своих действий, Том прерывисто вздохнул и вплел пальцы в его волосы, притягивая обратно и поощряя. «Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу заканчивать», — отозвался тот после паузы.  
  
Как бы сладок ни был момент, заканчивать все же пришлось — оба начали уставать, а зацелованный и заласканный Том захныкал и все же оцарапал Джозефу плечи, достигнув оттягиваемой разрядки. Джозеф, которого тот измучил заранее, умудрился не опередить его, но все же вскоре излился и сам, пачкая их обоих еще больше. Томас уткнулся ему во влажное плечо, чтобы перевести дух, и блаженно усмехнулся: так вот, какой была любовь на деле — влажной, горячей и… липкой.  
  
Он повалился на спину на простынь, не расплетая ног и увлекая Джозефа за собой — тот, ошалевший от пережитых ощущений, придавил его своим весом, но почти сразу приподнялся на локтях. Тело стало особенно чувствительным, и горячий мягкий вес Джозефа ощущался особенно остро. Томас заправил ему за уши пряди волос, повлажневшие на кончиках, и заговорщицки улыбнулся. Джозеф наклонился и поцеловал его улыбку — поцелуй был ленивый и сладкий.  
  
«Мне нравится, когда мне не надо дотягиваться, чтобы поцеловать тебя», — сказал Джозеф и тоже улыбнулся. Томас притянул его к себе за шею и зашептал на ухо: «Когда мы сделаем это по-настоящему? Мне хочется почувствовать тебя в себе. Не бойся, тебе наверняка понравится». Джозеф издал какой-то задушенный звук и ответил смущенно: «Ох, Томас, я не думал, что ты такой жадный». И тут же добавил поспешно: «В хорошем смысле».  
  
Томас не собирался выпускать его из захвата рук и ног, пока тот не ответит что-нибудь вразумительное. Джозеф неловко повозился — он старался не измазать их еще больше и не испортить постель, к тому же любое движение заставляло его снова тереться о Тома в самых нежных местах. «Не прямо сейчас, прости, — наконец ответил он, — я уже не так юн для этого».  
  
Том зевнул, не прикрыв округлый мягкий рот — его начало клонить в сон. «Ничего, я тоже устал, — согласился он. — Мы можем сделать это утром». Джозеф кивнул и мягко потормошил его, заметив: «Нам стоит пойти искупаться, пока вода не совсем остыла». Томас счел это замечание разумным — ему вовсе не хотелось засыпать в таком виде.  
  
В ванной они освежились с помощью теплой воды c мылом — Томас забрал свои банные принадлежности из бывшего жилища, и Джозеф не замедлил отметить, что аромат мыла Тома ему очень нравится. Вернувшись в постель, он улегся позади Тома, бережно прижав его к груди и уткнувшись тому куда-то между лопаток. Тома немного щекотало его дыхание и щетина, но он слишком ленился пошевелиться и сменить положение.  
  
Он уже успел задремать, когда почувствовал, что Джозеф, обнимавший его, поглаживает его живот. «Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сонно пробормотал Том. — Прости, что это невозможно». Джозеф замер и осторожно переместил ладонь на его бедро. «У меня же есть ты, — негромко отозвался он, — пока что мне не о чем больше мечтать».  
  
Томас прикрыл глаза и подумал, что с Джозефом и его мечта исполнилась — мечта о большой и преданной любви, уютной и теплой, как чашка чая за завтраком, и надежной, как пуховое одеяло зимой. Тем более, зима уже почти наступила, и он знал наверняка, что с Джозефом не замерзнет ни на день.  
  
«Спокойной ночи, Джозеф, — помолчав немного, сказал он. — Люблю тебя». Тот вздохнул негромко за его спиной и коснулся губами между его лопаток вместо ответа.


	11. Chapter 11

Майлз задумчиво осмотрел себя в высоком зеркале в полный рост — несмотря на то, что костюм еще не был полностью готов, он уже видел, что наряд преображал его до неузнаваемости. Умелый крой выгодно подчеркивал его крепкую фигуру, а благородный цвет придавал ему солидный вид.  
  
«Скажите сразу, если где жмет, — попросил Джозеф, который оправлял на нем костюм. — Я еще смогу кое-что перешить и исправить». Майлз осторожно повернулся корпусом то в одну сторону, то в другую, и приподнял руки — он слишком не привык к подобной одежде, и пиджак сковывал его движения, но он понимал, что так и должно быть. Впрочем, размер казался подходящим.  
  
«Вроде бы все в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Осталось привыкнуть носить такое». Джозеф встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале и отвел его, деловито поправив на носу очки. Он не задавал лишних вопросов; очевидно, Томас внушил ему, что этого не стоит делать. А еще он периодически уговаривал Майлза остаться на обед, хотя хозяин дома явно был от этого не восторге — он по-прежнему не оставлял Томаса наедине с Майлзом, как будто тот был дикарем, который в любой момент мог наброситься на него. Майлз отнюдь не был дикарем, но за столом Томас мог внезапно бросить на него взгляд с поволокой или причмокнуть пухлыми губами вокруг ложки — и гость неизменно получал грозный взгляд Джозефа.  
  
Вообще, Майлз считал Джозефа славным малым, но дружба у них так и не завязалась — тот сменил враждебность на явную настороженность и по-прежнему не пускал его в дом дальше кухни. Майлз и сам не стремился проводить в его доме больше времени, чем было необходимо для примерок — для себя он пришел к выводу, что Томас был сродни яду или инфекции, которая сводила с ума любого поддавшегося ей.  
  
То, что происходило с Александром после расставания с ним, Майлз видел разве что у зависимых от морфия. Он ожидал, что тот станет пить больше обычного, но тот держался подозрительно спокойно. Всякий раз, когда Майлз возвращался с очередной примерки в ателье, Александр спокойно ужинал с ним и просил не рассказывать ему ничего, даже словом не упоминать Томаса. «Мы договорились, что он больше не увидит меня, а я больше не увижу его, — пояснил он. — Я намерен сдержать свое обещание хоть раз». Не то чтобы Майлза не радовало такое решение, но в душе его терзала смутная тревога за Александра.  
  
В один из подобных вечеров он спросил негромко, не отрывая взгляд от страниц какой-то толстой книги: «С ним все в порядке?» Майлз вскинул брови удивленно. Как бы ему ни хотелось ответить  _да, он спит с портным с тех самых пор, как ушел от тебя, а может и раньше,_  Майлз помнил о просьбе ничего не рассказывать о Томасе. Он ответил так же сдержанно: «Да, в полном». Александр отозвался: «Хорошо». В спальне он попросил причинить ему боль, и Майлзу пришлось влепить ему пару несильных пощечин, приправив их крепким словцом о том, что Александру следует взять себя в руки. Он утер ему злые слезы, а тот взял его ладонь в свои и поцеловал с благодарностью. Майлз был готов разделить с ним что угодно — в том числе и безумие.  
  
Александр, конечно, взял себя в руки и даже принялся понемногу собирать вещи. Майлз, конечно, и сам был любителем выпить, но его радовало и то, что Александр не злоупотреблял. А вскоре он обнаружил его в бывшей спальне Ариэль, перед открытым гардеробом и со слегка затхлой шубой в руках. У Майлза промелькнула жалкая мысль позвать священника — он никогда в своей жизни не надеялся на бога.  
  
Его Александр выглядел как нашкодивший ребенок, которого застали за чем-то запретным. Он поднял на него свои невозможные глазищи, даром что с синяками под ними, и сказал негромко: «Зима пришла. Может быть, ты отвез бы это? У него только это пальто…» Александр опустил руки, и шуба свалилась на пол бесформенной кучей. Майлз выдрал его прямо на этой шубе, не сказав ни слова, а после этого ощутил знакомый горький привкус того, что перешел черту. Но в их отношениях никогда не было черты — они часто действовали вслепую, как те, кто бредет в темноте, стараясь не наткнуться на стены. И мысль о том, что стен может не оказаться вовсе, пугала больше, чем опасность столкновения.  
  
Александр пробормотал, что любит его, и заснул у него на груди, даже не заставив его помыться. По правде говоря, они еще никогда не спали на полу — даже когда тот приходил к нему во флигель. Майлз укрыл их покрывалом, которое кое-как стащил с постели, и попытался задремать и сам. Услышав еле различимый шелест по паркетному полу в комнате, он приоткрыл глаза и пробормотал: «Ох, катись в ад уже».  
  


* * *

  
  
Томас слегка обеспокоенно посмотрел на часы за завтраком. «Джозеф, разве не сегодня должен приехать Майлз, забрать костюм?» — спросил он. «Сегодня», — подтвердил Джозеф. Оба находили это странным, ведь до сих пор Майлз никогда не опаздывал.  
  
Еще через пару часов они пришли к выводу, что тот сегодня уже не объявится. Джозеф пожал плечами: «Не беда. Я как раз собирался на почту, отправлю костюм посылкой». Томасу показалось, что он выглядел даже немного обрадованным. «Побудь дома, пожалуйста, — рассудительно попросил его Джозеф, когда Томас собрался вместе с ним. — На случай, если он все же приедет». Томас не огорчился — это было правильным решением. «Ты молодец, что проделал такую серьезную работу, — похвалил он с улыбкой. — И возвращайся скорее». Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джозефа в висок, и тот отправился по делам со счастливой улыбкой.  
  
Вернувшись, он принес их любимую выпечку к обеду, но улыбка успела померкнуть. «Томас, тебе письмо пришло», — сообщил он, выкладывая на стол пачку писем, которые забрал с почты. «От кого?» — настороженно спросил Томас. Ему приходило немало писем (в том числе назойливые приглашения на приемы от малознакомых людей), но встревоженный вид Джозефа мог означать только одно.  
  
…Или нет. Томас вскрыл конверт, который не выглядел знакомо, и внутри оказалась официального вида бумага. Джозеф, который тактично не заглядывал в корреспонденцию Томаса, внимательно наблюдал за его лицом — глаза забегали по строчкам, и очень скоро со щек исчез красивый здоровый румянец. Томас побледнел больше обычного, отчего веснушки проступили на лице особенно ярко, и он прижал ладонь ко рту, продолжив читать. Джозеф никогда не видел его таким напуганным и испугался сам, что тому может стать плохо.  
  
«Что там?» — воскликнул он и шагнул поближе к нему, чтобы взять за руку. Том инстинктивно сжал его ладонь и нервно перевел дыхание, а затем ответил: «Это из магистратского суда, меня вызывают на слушание». Он протянул ему письмо, но Джозеф отложил его, заметив, что нижняя губа у Томаса заметно задрожала. «Боже мой, Томми, — воскликнул он, усаживая его на кушетку, что стояла в столовой. — Почему вызывают? За что?» Холодный липкий страх начал закрадываться в сердце Джозефу, но когда Томас вцепился в его руку и всхлипнул вместо ответа, он совершенно забыл об этом.  
  
«Прошу тебя, только не надо слез, — взмолился он, бережно взяв лицо Тома в ладони. — Я рядом с тобой, я не дам тебя в обиду. Расскажи мне, что случилось». Тома немного успокоили его слова, но он тут же потянулся в объятия к Джозефу, уткнувшись ему между плечом и шеей, будто ища защиты. «Я так не хотел втягивать тебя в это, — горько ответил Томас и запричитал: — Я поклялся не выдавать их тайну, а теперь мне придется врать на суде. Что если меня уличат во лжи? Но я ни в чем не виноват, я не имею к этому отношения!»  
  
Джозеф понял, что Томас не сможет объяснить ему ничего вразумительно, поэтому нашарил письмо одной рукой, второй обнимая его и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Кое-как поправив на носу очки, он пробежал глазами текст и выхватил оттуда ключевые слова «лорд Александр Тёрнер», «дело об убийстве» и «показания». Джозефа замутило от осознания, что он позволял своему нежному хрупкому Томасу проводить время с убийцей, и он обнял его еще крепче.  
  
«Так ты всего лишь свидетель, — с облегчением выдохнул Джозеф. — Это не беда, Том. С чего они вообще решили, что ты что-то знаешь об этом?» Томас смущенно забормотал ему в плечо: «Они думают, что я был с лордом в близких отношениях, и он все мне рассказывал. Тем более… так и есть». Сердце Джозефа кольнула ревность, но он не позволил себе поддаться ей. Вместо этого он спросил негромко: «Он правда убил свою жену?» Томас вздохнул еще горше и ответил: «Да. Непреднамеренно, но… к сожалению, да».  
  
Джозеф не стал задавать больше вопросов. Чутье не подводило его с самого начала, когда он думал, что Томасу не стоит общаться с лордом. На языке вертелось _«вот, к чему это тебя привело»_ , но он не стал говорить этого, чтобы не расстраивать того еще больше. Томас доверчиво льнул к нему, искренне веря, что Джозеф может защитить его от всего на свете, и только это имело значение. Он должен был оправдать его доверие.  
  
«Послушай меня, Том, — начал он доверительным тоном, глядя ему в глаза, — только тебе решать, говорить правду или нет. Если он будет там, не бойся ни его, ни судью, никого. Я буду там вместе с тобой и никому не позволю обвинить тебя». Томас опустил глаза и слабо улыбнулся. Джозеф попытался ободрить его и ласково погладил по щеке: «Если ты будешь хлюпать носом, как сейчас, никто не посмеет заподозрить тебя в чем-то. Ты ведь даже печальным прекрасен». Томас выпятил нижнюю губу и возразил: «Ах, ну перестань, Джозеф. Я не хочу очаровывать всех подряд». Он улыбнулся: «Тебе и не придется».  
  
Сидя на месте для свидетелей Томас, по совету Джозефа, смотрел только на него, а также зажал ладони между коленей, чтобы никто не заподозрил его во вранье, если он начнет нервно теребить волосы или пуговицы. Ни лорда Тёрнера, ни Майлза здесь не было; Томаса это не удивило, ведь в своем последнем письме лорд написал, что они уедут раньше, чем дело дойдет до суда. Том затаил на него обиду: он также написал, что прервет все связи с ним, чтобы обезопасить его, но ведь он наверняка предполагал, что Тома могут вызвать в суд и потребовать показаний!  
  
Он не разбирался в судебном деле и не понимал, какой смысл проводить заседание, если обвиняемый не явился. Томас поежился: в зале было довольно прохладно, а он был лишь в просторной белой блузе, которую уговорил надеть Джозеф, заявив, что в ней у Томаса вид невинней, чем у девы Марии из детских книжек, обучающих религии. Томасу такое сравнение не очень-то нравилось, но он был готов на все, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление, и доверял советам Джозефа.  
  
Его спросили, в каких отношениях он с лордом Тёрнером, и Томас ответил, что в приятельских и отчасти рабочих — он лишь позировал ему для картин. За этим последовал вопрос, как часто и с какой целью они вместе посещали театры и рестораны, и Томас начал сердиться — какое отношение это имело к делу? В результате он понял, что подобные вопросы задавались для того, чтобы доказать, что лорд вполне мог делиться с ним глубоко личными вещами, а может и самыми страшными тайнами.  
  
Томас поджал губы и обвел взглядом присутствующих — ему было неприятно от того, что все смотрели на него как на брошенную собственность лорда. Он перевел взгляд на Джозефа, и тот ободрительно кивнул ему. Приняв смиренный вид, Томас попросил слова и принялся рассказывать: «Я познакомился с лордом Тёрнером на приеме у мадам Элоди, это было в октябре. Тогда я даже не знал, что он вдовец, я редко читаю газеты… Он предложил мне работать вместе, и я бывал у него в особняке, но только в качестве гостя. Я видел всего пару комнат, а леди Тёрнер — только в виде портрета. Я никогда не спрашивал про нее, это ведь неприлично».  
  
Томас старался показаться глупее, чем он есть на самом деле, и надеялся, что не переигрывает. Он горько вздохнул и подпер голову рукой, добавив: «Я даже представить не мог, что лорд способен на такое. Он редко упоминал жену, но всегда только с хорошей стороны». Судья явно был им разочарован — очевидно, суд надеялся заполучить в лице Тома источник бесценных сведений, а не глупенького напуганного юношу. Он понял, что этот вопрос, скорей всего, последний, когда его спросили, когда он в последний раз виделся с лордом. Томас задумался и ответил: «Около трех недель назад, может, чуть больше. Мы закончили работу над последней картиной, и у нас больше не было повода для встречи».  
  
К огромному удовольствию Джозефа, Томас сжег все письма от лорда перед судом, но его не стали спрашивать об их переписке. Ему велели занять свое место в зале, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы не направиться туда вприпрыжку. Как только он уселся, Джозеф как можно незаметней накрыл его ладонь своей. Им пришлось просидеть до конца заседания, выслушивая остальных «свидетелей». К удивлению Тома, мадам Элоди тоже была здесь, и рассердила его тем, что нагнетала атмосферу какими-то сплетнями. Он также узнал пару слуг из особняка, но они подтвердили легенду о скоропостижной смерти леди Тёрнер от болезни. Для Тома оставалось загадкой, что заставляло их быть столь преданными своему хозяину, который бросил их. Он внезапно подумал, что вину вполне могли переложить на кого-то из слуг, и радость его померкла.  
  
На улице было по-зимнему морозно, хотя бледное солнце пыталось пробиться через облака. Джозеф придержал его за талию, когда они спускались по мраморным ступеням здания суда, а затем нехотя убрал руку. Томас закутался в пальто поплотнее и сказал: «Спасибо, что был рядом». Джозеф ответил с легкой улыбкой: «А где же мне еще быть?»  
  
Томас положил ладонь ему на плечо и наклонился к его уху, чтобы никто случайно их не услышал. «Знаешь, где мне хотелось бы быть? — сказал он негромко. — В Париже, с тобой. В теплой квартире, греться в постели, заниматься любовью и завтракать круассанами, а затем смотреть на город с балкона. Как тебе такая идея?»  
  


* * *

  
  
«Идея так себе, — покачал головой Александр. — Эту посудину так качает, что ты отрежешь мне что-нибудь». Майлз фыркнул и продолжил замешивать пену для бритья. «У меня рука твердая, в отличие от тебя, — парировал он. — Я же твой  _камердинер_ ».  
  
Они находились на корабле, плывущем через Атлантику, уже пятый день, и становилось скучновато. Первые пару дней, конечно, Александру было чем заняться — Майлза, никогда не бывавшего на корабле, беспрестанно рвало, и ему приходилось заботиться о нем. Благо, это был хороший корабль, где состоятельным джентльменам вроде них полагалась помощь врача и правильное питание. А еще отдельная каюта, где можно было развеять скуку в компании друг друга.  
  
«Между прочим, я доверял тебе брить мне волосы, — заявил Майлз. — И надеюсь, что ты сделаешь это снова в ближайшее время». Им с Александром пришлось пойти на некоторые жертвы ради того, чтобы беспрепятственно пройти на корабль, плывущий в Нью-Йорк. Майлз немного отрастил коротко бритые волосы и надел дорогой костюм от Джозефа Донована в комплекте с какой-то нелепой шляпой, а Александр отрастил бородку, которая невероятно веселила Майлза, носившего густую щетину.  
  
Александр вздохнул и уселся в кресле поудобней, подставив лицо Майлзу, который принялся намазывать растительность пеной. «Только не говори, что тебе жаль расставаться с ней», — сказал он, и Александр закатил глаза. «Отрастала почти месяц, так что я привык», — пояснил он. Прикрыв глаза, он позволил Майлзу заниматься его лицом, по которому осторожно скребло холодное лезвие бритвы. После недолгого молчания Майлз сказал: «Ты красивый мужчина, и нет больше нужды маскироваться. Тебя никто не узнает». Александр приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел на Майлза, который все еще был одет в свой дорогой костюм, разве что снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. «Ты тоже красивый», — отозвался он.  
  
Он никак не ожидал, что Майлз наклонится к нему, возьмет перемазанное пеной лицо в ладони и поцелует, коротко и жестко. «Ты редко это делаешь», — с подозрением заметил Александр. «Мне захотелось, — ответил Майлз, вернувшись к бритью. — Мы же теперь можем делать все, что хотим».  
  
«Верно», — кивнул Александр, и Майлз велел ему не кивать, чтобы не порезаться. «Я рад, что мы вырвались, — добавил тот. — Гори оно все огнем, пусть хоть завтра крыша в Хайгрине провалится». Александр, по крайней мере, мог двигать бровями: «Если уже не провалилась».  
«Кстати, что я буду делать, когда мы приедем? — спросил Майлз. — В новом доме даже нет конюшни или территории, за которой нужно ухаживать». Александр ответил: «Будешь моим партнером по бизнесу». Майлз с подозрением спросил, промывая бритву: «Что такое бизнес?» Александр провел ладонью по снова гладкому лицу, а затем сделал неопределенный жест, пояснив: «Будешь советовать мне, как лучше потратить деньги».  
  
«Как скучно-то», — проворчал Майлз и почувствовал, как Александр обнимает его со спины. «Тебе когда-нибудь было со мной скучно?» — спросил он. «Никогда», — подтвердил Майлз и усмехнулся. Оставалось еще пару дней пути, и он был уверен, что они найдут способ развлечь друг друга и в пути, и в течение остальных отведенных им лет.


End file.
